La Mort et le Sommeil prennent des vacances
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Thanatos et Hypnos demandent l'autorisation à Hadès de prendre des vacances. Ils parcourront la Terre à la découverte de pays exotiques et vivront des aventures épiques.
1. L'annonce à sa Majesté suprême

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cette fic sera tournée essentiellement sur les jumeaux divins, autres personnages favoris. Très peu d'histoires leurs sont consacrées pour mon plus grand désarroi. Alors j'ai voulu m'attaquer à ses deux zouaves, je vous préviens d'entrée de jeux : mon but pour 2014 est d'envahir le fandom avec les grumeaux ! Mon œuvre a déjà commencé.

On verra aussi pas mal le sombre monarque comme j'aime à l'appeler puis d'autres personnages.

Fic à 7 chapitres plus un pour l'épilogue.

Résumé : Thanatos et Hypnos demandent l'autorisation à Hadès de prendre des vacances. Ils parcourront la Terre à la découverte de pays exotiques et vivront des aventures épiques.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Thanatos/Hypnos/Hadès

Genre : Humour / Family

Venez suivre les aventures de Thani et d'Hyp' à travers le monde… (o.~)

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

OoooOoooO

**La Mort et le Sommeil prennent des vacances**

o

**_~où quand les jumeaux divins se font la malle~_**

OoooOoooO

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**L'annonce à sa Majesté suprême **

Hadès trônait dans son palais infernal, comme tous les jours de sa longue vie éternelle… Pandore le secondait exceptionnellement, elle lui récitait ligne par ligne les revendications de ses spectres sur un immense parchemin qui tombait au sol. Le dieu des Enfers s'ennuyait mortellement, une main posée sous son menton, le regard vague. Il soupira. Il soupirait en fait à chaque énoncé de sa sœur. Elle devait en être à sa cent huitième requête quand tout à coup Thanatos suivi d'Hypnos firent irruption dans la salle divine.

Surpris, le dieu des Enfers ne sut pas s'il devait se réjouir ou au contraire frémir devant les mines déterminées de ses deux dieux mineurs. Le dieu de la Mort s'avança vers lui sans lui faire la moindre révérence.

« _Décidément, les coutumes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, tout se perd…_ ». Pensa le dieu des Morts dépité.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que Thanatos prit la parole d'une voix forte.

— Seigneur Hadès, nous venons vous trouver, mon frère et moi pour vous demander une faveur…

Il resta bien mystérieux, n'osant apparemment pas finir sa phrase. Hadès prit la relève de la discussion, un air déjà agacé par cette future demande.

— Allons bon. De quoi s'agit-il Thanatos ?

Pandore quant à elle continuait de réciter les doléances de ses soldats. Thanatos lui jeta un regard assassin mais elle ne le remarqua pas, toujours accaparée par sa lecture. C'est Hadès en personne qui lui demanda de se taire et de se retirer sur le champ. Une fois Pandore partie avec une moue vexée le dieu de la Mort reprit.

— Eh bien, votre altesse…

— Stop. N'en fais pas tant s'il te plait, d'habitude tu ne m'appelles jamais _votre altesse_, dis ce que tu as à me dire et finissons-en, j'en ai déjà plus qu'assez !

— Oui, alors, seigneur nous désirons prendre des vacances. Voilà.

— Des vacances, voilà ?

Le souverain avait prit un ton sarcastique, il continua.

— On n'a jamais vu des dieux prendre des vacances ! Est-ce que j'en prends moi des vacances ? Non ! Pourtant j'aimerais bien voir autre chose que ce territoire hostile, moi aussi j'aimerais me faire dorer la pilule sur une plage au soleil, avec le petit Shun me passant de la crème solaire dans le dos… Oups… J'ai été trop loin il me semble…

Hypnos intervint à son tour.

— Seigneur cela fait quatre milles ans que nous vous servons et deux passés dans une affreuse boîte où nous sommes à l'étroit… J'en ai marre de me faire piétiner par mon frère, il nous faut du large, le grand air… L'aventure…

— L'aventure ? Si tu veux de l'aventure mon cher Hypnos, je te propose d'aller nourrir et toiletter Cerbère, ça c'est une aventure ! Ou de supporter les jacasseries de Pandore sur la nouvelle robe d'Athéna, ça encore c'est de l'aventure ! Vous voulez quoi ? Combien de temps, pour aller où ?

Thanatos s'engagea mal assuré.

— Nous désirons prendre une année sabbatique pour visiter la Terre.

Hadès s'étouffa avec sa salive.

— Rien que ça ? Et avec, il faut que je vous offre une Master Card Gold aussi, ou ça ira ?

— Oui pourquoi pas, ça peut toujours nous être utile seigneur… répondit le dieu noir.

Le dieu des Enfers fit la grimace et balança à la tête de ses dieux un gros bouquin qui était en fait le Code des Enfers. (Il ne l'a jamais lu mais l'imposait à ses juges). Il tonna.

— Suffit ! Sortez d'ici ! Je vais vous en donner moi des vacances vous allez voir !

* * *

Le lendemain après mûre réflexion et par mûre sous-entendez un mal de tête faramineux, Hadès convoqua ses dieux jumeaux. Il accepta finalement de céder à leur demande. Il vit les sourires en coins des deux dieux, il clama.

— De toute façon vous ne me servez à rien, vous passez plus de la moitié de votre temps enfermés dans une boîte à chaussure alors… Je peux me passer de vous, de toute façon c'est bien simple, ici je peux compter sur personne ! C'est moi et moi seul qui dois tout réparer quand vous fichez tout par terre… Je dois toujours me débrouiller tout seul… Alors soit, prenez les vos fichues vacances ! Mais je vous préviens, vous n'aurez pas un jour de plus !

»Voilà je me retrouve une fois de plus seul, après Perséphone c'est mes dieux qui m'abandonnent, et qui c'est qui va garder mon corps à Elysion ? Personne ne s'en soucie hein….

Le dieu des Enfers s'épancha ainsi encore une bonne heure mais les jumeaux divins étaient déjà partis dans leur tour pour faire leurs bagages.

Quand il tourna la tête, Hadès vit Cheshire du Caith-Sith entrain de siroter un verre de lait, les babines recouvertes d'une moustache blanche. Hadès poussa un gros soupir de lassitude en pensant pour lui-même.

« _Je suis entouré d'une bande d'incapable… Pas étonnant que je perde à chaque fois les guerres… Même les bronzes de ma nièce sont plus vaillants que ça…_ »

Son regard se posa sur le spectre lui souriant bêtement, une auréole blanche autour de la bouche.

* * *

A Elysion bastion des divinités, les préparatifs allaient bon train. Thanatos n'emporta que le strict nécessaire dans sa valise, quelques toges et son dentifrice. Quant à son frère il voulait emmener tout le palais avec lui, sa valise était pleine à craquer. Sans oublier ses pilules pour dormir. Ils se regardèrent puis Hypnos prit la parole.

— Tu es bien certain que nos affaires conviennent pour le monde terrestre ?

— Oui pourquoi pas ?

— Bien, cela fait des siècles que nous n'avons pas quittés Elysion, je pense que les humains ont dû évoluer depuis l'époque antique, non ?

— Et tu veux emmener quoi ?

— Eh bien il nous faudrait un avis extérieur comme… Comme celui d'une femme… Pandore par exemple, elle pourrait nous renseigner…

— Quoi !? Cette greluche ? Hors de question de lui demander quoi que se soit !

— Et tu as une meilleure idée alors ?

— Mumm, on a qu'à demander à Rhadamanthe, c'est un bourru mais il faut avouer qu'il sait s'habiller, à ce qu'il parait…

— Rhadamanthe ?

Hypnos prit un air de dégoût.

— Beuh ! Je ne suis pas certain là…

— On n'a pas le choix, on va aller le voir de ce pas !

— Mais il est en plein jugement, on ne va pas le déranger…

— C'est qui les dieux ? Lui ou nous ? On y va c'est tout, conclut le dieu noir.

Ils interrompirent donc les jugements des âmes du premier tribunal. Rhadamanthe leur montra sa penderie pour qu'ils se fassent une idée du « look » actuel. L'anglais avait bon goût, ses vêtements étaient d'une élégance évidente. Des pantalons à pinces suspendus bien parallèlement, des chemises impeccables pliées au carré, des blazers, vestons, trench-coats, des écharpes en soie, que du luxe dans son armoire. Et des chaussures de fabrique italienne, le must du must. Le vrai british à l'état pur. Puis le juge leur indiqua.

— Si vous voulez un air plus décontracté, vous pouvez toujours porter des jeans c'est plus confortable…

Thanatos s'interrogea.

— Des jeans, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Moi je préfère les toges, au moins on respire dedans, on n'est pas à l'étroit, renchérit Hypnos.

— Oui mais sur la Terre, les hommes qui se promènent en toge soit on les enferme en asile psychiatrique ou en prison pour attentat à la pudeur… Il vous faut mettre des pantalons, leur indiqua l'anglais.

— Ca peut être une expérience comme une autre… conclut le dieu du Sommeil.

* * *

Sur ce, le juge fut obligé d'accompagner les deux frangins faire une virée shopping pour s'assurer qu'ils n'aient pas l'air ridicule une fois à la surface. Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de travail avec son tribunal… Hypnos acheta des boxers, choses étranges dont il ignorait l'existence même, il se sentait serré dedans, il se tenait plus droit qu'un « i ». Thanatos opta pour un jeans moulant taille basse, ne sachant pas ce que cela pouvait provoquer chez la gente féminine… ou masculine à voir… Il était moulé dedans, mais moulé… Il ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Au bout de quelques jours de préparatifs intensifs et de briefing de la part des juges, les jumeaux étaient prêts à conquérir le monde. Chacun y était allé de ses conseils ou anecdotes.

Eaque prodigua ses conseils de séduction où « comment draguer sans en avoir l'air en dix tomes ». Surtout éviter les femmes qui ne s'épilent pas les jambes… Ca peut éviter pas mal de déconvenues…

Minos leur déblatéra ses techniques pour torturer les humains en prenant tout son temps pour avoir le plaisir de les voir souffrir le plus possible. C'est dommage de gâcher la marchandise en rompant leur nuque d'un mouvement incontrôlable. Mieux vaut savourer le moment ou les vertèbres dorsales craquent, c'est bien le meilleur moment dans la torture. Ah et aussi quand les humains pleurent et s'évanouissent de douleur, là ça vaut le coup.

Mais par où commencer ? Le dieu de la Mort imposa.

— Moi je veux aller dans un pays en guerre !

—Rhoo mais ça va pas Thani ! Des morts, des cadavres, des tueries on en voit tous les jours, change de paysage ! Non on ne va pas aller dans un pays à feu et à sang !

— Ca y est ! On n'est même pas parti, que Monsieur fait son rabat-joie ! Merci du voyage tiens.

— Mais enfin, il y a assez de paysages merveilleux pour choisir autre chose non ? Moi je veux voir la mer… Le sable blanc, le ciel bleu…

— Et les petits oiseaux dans le ciel qui font cuit-cuit… se moqua Thanatos.

Sur ce, son frère fit la tête, ne décrochant plus un mot. Ils tranchèrent, le premier pays visité serait la Grèce, ils en avaient entendus tellement parler – de la part de tous les chevaliers venant assiéger les Enfers. A la sortie du domaine divin, les nymphes vinrent leur dire au revoir. Quelques unes firent la moue, d'autres pleuraient carrément ne pouvant retenir leurs sanglots et les dernières boudèrent. L'une d'entre elle, la plus téméraire prit la parole pour le groupe.

— Qui va nous jouer de la harpe seigneur Thanatos ? Et qui nous fera la lecture seigneur Hypnos ? Et qui porteront nos colliers de marguerites ?

Le dieu du Sommeil impatient de partir répondit sans ménagement.

— Vous trouverez bien une épaule réconfortante, je suis sûr que le seigneur Apollon se fera un plaisir de vous divertir… Toutes, pensant pour lui-même « _le saligaud il va en profiter oui _».

— Peut-on au moins vous faire la bise avant ce long périple ?

— Nous ne partons pas en guerre.

Thanatos un peu taquin lui coupa la parole.

— Mais certainement mes chères petites… Venez dans mes bras…

Il joignit le geste à la parole et tendit ses bras prêt à accueillir toutes les nymphes.

Hypnos qui n'appréciait pas le contact physique se força à barbouiller le visage des dizaines de nymphes qui défilaient devant lui de ses bisous contraints. Son frère s'en donnait à cœur joie.

* * *

Une fois les adieux faits ils se rendirent à la Giudecca pour saluer leur souverain. C'était la moindre des politesses.

Il recevait les trois juges pour leurs jérémiades journalières. Encore une fois personne ne venait au secours de sa souveraineté, il regardait ses spectres en chef d'un œil mort. Ils se disputaient tour à tour et parlaient en même temps, on y comprenait fichtre rien !

Il aperçut ses dieux jumeaux s'avancer vers lui en lui faisant la révérence, enfin. Ils déclamèrent en cœur.

— Merci Seigneur Hadès, prince des Ténèbres, roi des Mort, dirigeant des limbes, majesté au cœur brisé…

S'en suivirent d'interminables titres plus mielleux les uns que les autres.

Hadès échappa un bâillement. Ils reprirent leur monologue sirupeux.

— Nous venons vous dire au revoir avant notre départ, et vous remercier encore une fois pour votre grande bonté envers nous. Merci de nous avoir accordé ces vacances précieuses. Nous vous donnerons des nouvelles de chaque pays que nous visiterons. Comme si vous étiez parmi nous. Nous reviendrons dans un an donc.

Ils baissèrent la tête en signe de déférence.

Les juges quant à eux à l'annonce de cette nouvelle en restèrent bouche bée. Comment ? Et eux alors !

Rhadamanthe vexé brailla.

— Et nous alors seigneur Hadès nous méritons des vacances ! Ce n'est pas juste, moi aussi j'ai besoin de repos ! Je suis dépassé au tribunal, les rapports s'entassent et je n'ai aucun spectre à disposition pour faire le ménage de mon palais !

Minos renchérit.

— Pardonnez-moi sire, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de repos ! Je ne dors plus, Rune est en grève et je ne peux même pas parler dans mon propre tribunal, c'est un comble c'est moi le juge tout de même ! Il me fatigue je ne le supporte plus ! Je veux prendre des vacances pour Noël.

Bien entendu, Eaque mit son grain de sel.

— Oui moi aussi votre sombreur, je veux des vacances ! Kagaho me harcèle je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à la fin. Il est toujours derrière mon dos, il m'épie sans arrêt, je me demande s'il ne veut pas me piquer ma place ? Soit vous me laissez le droit de le tuer ou vous m'accorder des jours de RTT !

Le pompon de la pomponette était atteint. La limite à ne pas dépasser, la santé mentale du dieu des Enfers allait vaciller du mauvais côté. Le brouhaha émit par tous donnait des maux de tête infernaux à Hadès. Il se la prit de ses deux mains et hurla un bon coup pour les faire taire. Avec sa voix ulcérée il proclama.

— TAISEZ-VOUS par tous les diables et les démons de Satan ! ! ! Mais vous vous croyez où ? Dans une cours de récréation ? C'est pas possible d'avoir à la charge des subordonnés aussi enfantins ! J'en peux plus de vous ! Si ça continue je vous mets tous à la porte et je reforme mes troupes ! Je ferais passer un immense casting ! Bon sang ! Cela ne vous regarde pas les congés que j'attribue ou non. Et puis d'abord j'ai besoin de mes juges à temps complet ! Vous avez signé ? Et bien c'est pour en baver c'est tout !

»Rhadamanthe, pour te punir tu iras t'occuper de Cerbère trois fois par jour et n'oublie pas de lui laver les oreilles et les yeux… Tous sans exception ! Il est fragile, il a tendance à faire des otites. Tu lui laveras les dents aussi, Pharaon m'a rapporté qu'en ce moment il a mauvaise haleine.

»Minos, toi pour la tienne tu iras épurer, vider la Cascade de sang ainsi que le lac de sang bouillonnant pendant six mois, ça t'apprendra. Et si tu rechignes j'ordonnerai à Rune de te donner des coups de fouets.

»Eaque, toi… Pfff… Toi tu m'exaspères… Toi tu iras ratisser le sable du désert ardent de la Troisième vallée, ça t'apprendra. Et pas de discussion possible et si tu continues à avoir des résultats aussi médiocres et de te faire tuer aussi facilement, je nommerais le Bénou à ta place ! Sur ce disparaissez de ma vue je vous ai assez supporté !

Les dieux jumeaux amusés du spectacle plissèrent les yeux et sourient à leur divinité pour prendre congé.

(_suite_...)

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur :

J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira, c'est autre chose. Je m'aventure dans pas mal de domaines et je découvre pleins de personnages. Ce que je recherche avec cette fanfic c'est de vous faire apprécier un peu les grumeaux divins. Ainsi que de les voir autrement... n_n

Hadès apparait blasé je dirais, c'est fait exprès.

Alors, vous les "n'aimez ou pas les jujus des Enfers ?"

Dites ouiiiiiiiii !

BiZ,

Perigrin.


	2. Les premières tribulations

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que ma fic farfelue intéresse certaines d'entre vous ;)

Merci pour votre accueil enthousiaste. J'espère que la suite vous plaira également.

Vive les grumeaux divins \o/

**La tulipe rouge** : merci pour ta review (et celle de Milo en femme de ménage), ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que ce premier chapitre t'a plu. Pour répondre à ton interrogation à savoir s'il va y avoir des amours de vacances… Je te laisse le découvrir dans ce deuxième chapitre… Peut être que oui, peut être que non…

Je vous laisse en compagnie des jumeaux pour les premières tribulations.

Bises,

Perigrin.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Les premières tribulations**

Une fois arrivés en Grèce – en empruntant un passage inter-dimensionnel parce que les dieux trichent nous le savons tous –, le soleil de plomb accablait les peaux fragiles des deux divinités inférieures. Les morsures émises par les radiations de l'astre les rendirent cramoisis en moins de deux heures. Aussi rouge que des écrevisses ! Mais cela était sans compter sur l'envie du blond de se rendre sur la plage pour profiter d'une baignade bien méritée. Son frère détestait l'eau. Détestait le soleil, détestait le froid, la neige, enfin tout, il détestait tout. Qu'importe, Hypnos voulait s'amuser il l'entraina de force avec lui. Ce dernier rechigna tout le long du trajet, il butait contre les pierres anguleuses des rochers, n'étant pas habitué à marcher sur un sol aussi escarpé. Lui ne posait ses pieds divins que sur des nuages ou l'herbe verdoyante des champs de fleur d'Elysion…

Hypnos ressemblait à un gamin à qui on avait présenté le Père Noël. Il courrait sur la plage, se jeta dans le sable, s'amusa à enterrer vivant son frère dedans. Seulement personne ne lui avait dit qu'il fallait laisser la tête dépassée… Thanatos fut enseveli vivant dans un tombeau de sable. Quand il put enfin sortir de là il vit son frère entrain de faire des châteaux… La honte !

Lui alla s'acheter une glace. Son parfum préféré n'était plus disponible, il adorait la menthe. La menthe bien fraiche avec des petites pépites de chocolat dedans. Devant les bacs il se rendit compte qu'il n'en restait plus ! Malheur ! Les vacanciers gourmands avaient tout dilapidé. Dépité il se rabattit sur la fraise, il détestait la fraise… La queue affluait derrière lui, les enfants rouspétaient ou pleuraient parce que le grand monsieur vilain prenait tout son temps. Excédé par les jérémiades des sales gosses, euh pardon, des petits bambins, il finit par acheter ce parfum chimique au possible.

Il se força tout de même à aller goûter la mer, il piqua un matelas gonflable à un enfant qui pleurait au beau milieu de la foule – et alors, oui il est méchant, tout le monde le sait ça – Thanatos se faisait dorer la pilule sur une espèce de dragon flottant à la surface de l'eau, se laissant emporter par les flots… Loin… Toujours plus loin… Le courant le porta au large des côtes, il était entrain de dériver sur la mer méditerranée. Il ne s'en apercevait même pas. En plus il c'était endormis sur le lit de plastique et bascula de côté ce qui le fit tomber dans l'eau. Comble de l'horreur il ne savait pas nager ! Le pauvre, il se débattait tout ce qu'il pouvait en faisant des grands mouvements de bras. Cela ne servit à rien il coula comme une pierre.

Au fond des océans, Poséidon sentit quelque chose perturber ses subordonnés, et par subordonnés entendez « poissons », le pauvre n'avait pas d'autres sujets de son royaume sous-marin. Il ordonna à deux dauphins d'aller repêcher l'importun qui provoquait des remous. Les mammifères ramenèrent le dieu noir sur la plage, il s'échoua telle une otarie pleine sur le bord de l'eau, des algues et des crustacés accrochés à ses cheveux.

Hypnos le regardait d'un air perplexe, lui il s'amusait comme un fou sur l'ère des humains, il s'empiffrait de beignets aux pommes. De plus, des tas de demoiselles bienveillantes se bousculaient pour lui étaler de la crème solaire sur ces coups de soleils. Quelles attentions adorables…

* * *

La fin d'après-midi approchait et ils n'avaient pas d'endroit pour aller dormir. Le dieu de la Mort s'inquiéta.

— Bon on va aller où ? C'est trop tard pour aller à l'hôtel et je ne sais pas me servir de ça.

Il désigna la carte bancaire que leur seigneur dans sa grande générosité leur avait allouée.

— Moi non plus je ne sais pas me servir de ce machin… On fait quoi ? On ne va tout de même pas s'incruster chez Athéna ?

— Bien je crois que si, on n'a pas le choix… Aller, prends ton courage à deux mains et suis-moi, elle nous donnera bien une chambre…

— Je te préviens Thani… Je ne veux pas entendre parler du bélier je le déteste ! Je ne mettrai pas un pied dans son temple !

— Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de voir le cancer moi ? Bon, aux dires des rumeurs il est moins fort que son prédécesseur mais tout de même, ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs…

— Oui bah toi au moins tu auras la chance de tomber sur son successeur, moi le vieux ovin il sera là en chair et en os ! Et je n'ai pas envie de le voir, ah ça non !

— On n'a pas le choix, tu devras faire avec, on ne va pas dormir sur la plage quand même ? J'ai horreur de l'humidité ça me fait friser les cheveux ! Viens.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Hypnos qui bougonna tout le long du trajet. Thanatos s'arrêta au palier du premier temple pour parler à Mû. Il voulait voir Athéna, quant à son frère il tournait le dos les bras croisés ne voulant pas voir le nouveau mouton. Ce qui vexa profondément le chevalier ne comprenant pas un tel comportement puéril de la part d'un dieu… Hypnos consentit tout de même à fouler de ses divins petons les dalles du premier temple, en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Ils furent accueillis non pas les bras ouverts mais avec des regards suspicieux et pleins de méfiance. Shion dévisageait Hypnos comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge pour le trucider. Ses yeux fuchsia semblaient se gorger de sang et les petites veines en haut de son front frissonnaient. Il remarqua les peaux à vif des deux frères et avec un plaisir malveillant leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient aller se relaxer dans ses thermes… La vapeur d'eau ainsi que la température de celle-ci allait finir de les ébouillanter… Le sourire en coin il accompagna ses invités de fortune.

Il jubila quand Hypnos hurla de douleur à l'entrée du bain. Décidément, ce Shion, quel farceur !

Le début des vacances n'était pas à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, mais la vie devait être bien différente sur la Terre que dans les Cieux, ils ne se formalisaient pas des déboires qu'ils subissaient.

* * *

Ils demeurèrent quelques jours au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, les chevaliers leurs apprirent ce qu'ils devaient savoir de la vie moderne pour survivre dans cette jungle urbaine. En fait, c'est Shaka qui devait au début s'occuper de leur enseignement vu qu'il possédait une grande patience. Mais ne maîtrisant pas lui non plus le sujet des nouvelles technologies, c'est Milo qui prit le relais.

Il leur débita tout ce qu'il savait à une vitesse folle, tout content de faire le prof, pour une fois que quelqu'un l'écoutait… Il se délectait d'avoir deux élèves attentifs à ses cours et pour ce faire il emprunta – plutôt subtilisa –, les lunettes de Camus pour se donner un genre plus « sérieux ». A chaque question posée de la part de ses élèves, le scorpion baissait la tête, regard perché derrière les verres, prenait une pose sérieuse et remontait élégamment les lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez. On aurait vraiment cru qu'il avait enseigné toute sa vie. Du coup, Camus ne le vit pas pendant quatre jours consécutifs. De l'air, ça fait du bien parfois…

Forcés de cohabiter avec tous ces humains pitoyables – Thanatos ne supporte pas les mortels – les grumeaux divins apprirent à les connaitre et vice et versa. Ils rendirent visite à chaque chevalier dans leurs temples respectifs. Même celui du cancer et du bélier. Cependant le dieu le la Mort se retint de ne pas exploser le crâne d'Angelo quand il franchit son palier. Aller savoir pourquoi… Une veille rancœur du passé… Et Hypnos lui se força à parler à Mû en affichant une mine dégoutée avec les yeux exorbités prêt à lui arracher les cheveux. Et nous savons que les cheveux du bélier font polémiques au sein du Sanctuaire.

Enfin au point, les jumeaux divins pouvaient continuer leur périple. Ils ne savaient toujours pas où aller. Angelo les renseigna sur l'Italie, pays de son enfance. Avant de partir ils écrivirent une carte postale à Hadès comme promis, accompagné d'une photo où on voyait Shion les bras croisés entrain de faire la tête entre les deux frères qui avaient posés un bras sur chaque épaule moutonneuse en souriant. Kiki se tenait plus bas en faisant un signe de V avec ses doigts.

« _Votre obscurité,_

_Nous sommes en Grèce, il fait beau, il fait chaud, voir très chaud. Nous avons pris des coups de soleil, brûlés au troisième degré, on avait pas prévu de l'écran totale dans nos valises. Maintenant, nous pelons. _

_J'ai failli me noyer mais votre frère m'a gentiment sauvé la vie, il a envoyé deux gros poissons pour me récupérer. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il fallait savoir nager pour entrer dans l'eau, mais je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur._

_Votre nièce nous a gracieusement hébergés un temps pour nous apprendre les rudiments du monde moderne. Hypnos a été malade à force d'abuser des fruits de mers, il a tout vomi sur les draps, il a fallu tout changer, c'est rebutant. Je ne le sortirai plus. Nous n'avons tué aucun chevalier, nous avons su nous tenir vous pourriez être fier de nous._

_Vous nous manquez beaucoup._

_PS : Athéna vous embrasse._

_A bientôt Thanatos et Hypnos._ »

**oooOoOooo**

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village au Sud de l'Italie, en dessous de Naples. Là aussi les températures avoisinaient les quarante degrés Celsius et ce à l'ombre. Hypnos ne supportait définitivement pas le soleil des régions chaudes, il perlait de plus en plus, sa chemise lui collait à la peau tellement il transpirait. De plus son visage de poupon blondin se parsemait d'un rouge pourpre qui ne lui allait pas au teint.

Son frère semblait s'en accommoder, en tous les cas il ne ronchonnait plus à cause du climat. Sa colère était portée sur un autre détail, il avait mal aux pieds à force de marcher. Il pesta contre son frère.

— Faudrait trouver un moyen de transport tu ne trouves pas ? Je vais choper des corps aux pieds si ça continue, je crois que j'ai une ampoule qui a claqué…

— Merci, joli tableau… Ca donne envie… Et que me proposes-tu ?

— On pourrait louer une voiture comme l'araignée nous l'a conseillé.

— Mais quelle araignée ? Tu as vu une araignée qui parle toi ?

— Oui, le frisé du Sanctuaire, celui qui nous a donné des leçons de savoir vivre comme il dit… Tu sais bien…

Hypnos réfléchissait en même temps qu'il se trainait.

— Mumm… L'araignée… Ah oui Milo du Scorpion ! Ce n'est pas une araignée tu dis n'importe quoi, le soleil de tape sur la tête…

— C'est pareil, c'est un insecte aussi moche l'un que l'autre… Donc je disais, le Milo là, il nous a parlé de voiture de location, il faut qu'on en trouve une !

— Hen… Je te suis, allons-y, se résigna le blond.

Au bout d'une heure ou deux de marche ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une petite ville. Elle se situait en bordure de côte, plutôt abrupte. La ville était comme emprisonnée dans une muraille rocheuse et devant l'horizon se profilait la mer claire en contre bas. La ville surplombait une immense falaise. Thanatos en eut le vertige, il passa du rouge au vert et redevint blanc.

Il fallait reconnaître que l'endroit était pittoresque, des bâtisses en vieilles pierres de taille, des remparts construits autour de la route conféraient un charme atypique.

Cette partie du pays s'engouffrait dans d'innombrables massifs montagneux, en amont se trouvait le Vésuve. De nombreuses ruines disséminaient leurs secrets au gré des plaines et des pentes.

Thanatos détesta l'endroit, de toute façon, rien ne lui plaisait à lui. Hypnos contemplait le paysage en prenant beaucoup de photos… Beaucoup, avec en toile de fond, son cher frère qui tirait une tête de cent pieds de long.

Ils louèrent enfin une voiture pour le reste du séjour, cette location ne fut pas de tout repos non plus. Ils s'engagèrent dans un garage qui était prestataire de voitures locatives et restèrent emprisonnés au moins deux bonnes heures. L'employé ne voulait pas accepter de leur louer une voiture parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de papiers d'identités sur eux et encore moins de permis de conduire. Thanatos fulmina prêt à déclencher sa _Terrible providence_, Hypnos dut rapidement intervenir avant qu'il ne saccage l'Italie entière. Au bout d'un interminable dialogue, le dieu blond décida d'endormir l'horripilant humain et de prendre un des jeux de clefs sur le comptoir. Malheureusement pour eux cela ne leur indiquait pas quelle était la bonne voiture…

Ils durent essayer la clef dans toutes les serrures, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas que d'un simple clic sur le petit boitier l'on pouvait enclencher l'ouverture des portes… Enfin trouvée, ils prirent le volant de ce petit bolide. Hypnos pour être exacte parce que son frère n'étant pas la douceur incarnée aurait pu saccager la voiture d'une simple pression.

* * *

Hors de question de retourner à la plage, ils visitèrent l'arrière pays. Les ruines, bon ils connaissaient les champs de ruines déjà, rien de nouveau. Ils décidèrent de prolonger leur périple jusqu'à la ville de Capri ou se situait la célèbre Grotte d'Azure. Cette cavité irréelle offrait un cadre mystérieux, l'atmosphère baignait de bleu. Du bleu partout, le bleu de l'eau qui se reflétait sur les parois rocheuses illuminait l'antre entièrement. La visite s'effectuait en barque. Le pauvre brun ne s'était pas remis de son aventure sous-marine, il avait peur de l'eau. Il s'agrippait à la chemise de son frère comme un désespéré, ne voulant pas le lâcher. La barque tanguait de plus en plus, il se voyait déjà entrainé au fond de l'eau. De plus, la lumière était quasiment inexistante, il ne distinguait pas le fond, il divaguait en disant qu'il y avait surement un énorme monstre en dessous et qu'il ne voulait pas tomber. Malheureusement, en s'agitant de la sorte il renversa l'embarcation et les deux frères se retrouvèrent une fois de plus à l'eau.

C'est un touriste qui vint au secours du dieu de la Mort. Son frère nagea jusqu'à la rive en prenant soin de le laisser couler, une fois de plus. _Tous pour un et un pour moi_, comme on dit dans les situations d'urgence. Thanatos tremblotait à l'office dans la pièce des gardiens, on lui amena une couverture et un grog pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

«_ Décidément, il est bien parti pour me gâcher mes vacances_ », songea Hypnos en dévisageant son frère greloteux.

Ils voulaient découvrir les plaisirs de la vie moderne dans les villes. Ils remontèrent jusqu'à la ville de Rome. Ils mirent un temps infini pour traverser les quelques deux cents soixante cinq kilomètres qui les séparaient des deux villes. Normalement un conducteur lambda y arrive en trois heures à peu près et bien pas Hypnos. Lui, il arriva à destination au bout de six heures. Ne sachant pas conduire il resta tout le long de l'autoroute à cinquante kilomètre-heure. Provoquant des échauffourées avec les autres automobilistes et poids-lourds qui les insultaient copieusement, klaxonnaient en leur indiquant d'aller gentiment se faire voir ailleurs. Le dieu du Sommeil rivé sur son volant commençait à ressentir un atroce mal de dos. Il ordonna à son frère de le masser en même temps qu'il conduisait.

Ce qui provoqua un, comment dire, malentendu, les autres chauffards croyaient tous qu'ils étaient entrain… Entrain de… Et bien de batifoler dans l'habitacle. Un tonnerre de noms en tout genre leurs fut attribués. Ils durent se ranger sur l'accotement pour ne plus déranger la circulation. Hypnos tenta un contact mental avec sa sombreur extrême mais celui-ci ne répondit pas à l'appel. Pourquoi donc Hadès ne prenait pas la communication mentale ? Mystère et boules de gomme…

Le moteur fumait à force de rouler à bas régime, alors dans un éclair de génie Thanatos se dirigea vers une borne téléphonique et appela. De l'autre côté une femme parlait en italien, il n'y comprenait absolument rien !

— Bon Thani, on fait quoi maintenant ? On ne peut pas rester là !

— Mais Hypnos, c'est toujours à moi de trouver des solutions à tout ! Je n'en sais rien réfléchit un peu pour changer !

— Tu plaisantes Thani !? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que lors des guerres saintes c'est toujours moi qui planifie tout et que c'est moi qui récupère l'âme noir de notre cher Hadès et que c'est encore moi qui prépare des plans pour tuer les chevaliers d'Athéna divine cruche devant l'éternel ! Et toi tu fais quoi pendant ce temps je te le demande !? Ne réponds pas je vais le faire à ta place… Tu es coincé dans notre boîte à chaussure pendant que _moi _je me farci toute la défense des Enfers à moi tout seul !

Et voilà ! C'est reparti pour un tour ! Et moi je fais tout et gnia gnia gnia. Et moi je réfléchis parce que j'ai un cerveau surdimensionné et bla bla bla…

Son frère n'écoutait même plus les radotages, il les connaissait par cœur. Ils n'avaient que ça à faire de s'insulter pendant deux siècles entiers, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Thanatos laissa son frangin adoré parler pendant encore un quart d'heure avant de reprendre la parole.

— Bon Hypnos, moi j'en ai ma claque de ce trajet en voiture, nous sommes des dieux non d'une pipe en bois. Et qui plus est, les plus sexy de l'Olympe alors nous allons utiliser nos pouvoirs pour nous rendre à Rome, parce que sinon je dévaste tout je te préviens !

— Pour ta gouverne je dois te rappeler mon cher frère que nous ne sommes pas les dieux les plus sexys… Tout d'abord avant nous il y a Apollon le dieu clinquant bling-bling, en deuxième position on a Hélios qui fait des ravages au sein de l'Olympe. Puis en troisième évidement notre souverain bien aimé Hadès prince ténébreux. Il a beaucoup de succès je te ferais remarquer, même s'il n'y prête aucune attention. Et en quatrième nous trouvons Dionysos…

— Quoi ce pochtron !? Mais tu plaisantes ? Tu insinues que cette épave remplie de vinasse est plus classe que moi !? Hypnos retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire !

— Pfff tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face, mais oui Diony est plus beau que toi, il a plus de succès auprès des nymphes… Et il aime faire la fête lui, contrairement à un certain bougon que je ne nommerais pas… Et enfin moi, tout le monde s'accorde pour dire que j'ai un petit quelque chose en plus que toi, désolé. Les blonds ça le fait contrairement aux bruns…

— Oh Hypnos je vais te… ! Te… Liquider sur place !

— Non mon cher frère, tu as trop besoin de moi, avoue-le va… Bon, aller je te suis sur le principe d'utiliser nos pouvoirs. J'en ai marre de respirer l'air pollué des pots d'échappement. Et puis j'ai trop chaud j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche ! Allons-y.

Dans un étincèlement doré nos deux divinités s'engouffrèrent dans un portail spatio-temporel.

* * *

Ils atterrirent à Rome en plein centre ville. Les passants ne remarquèrent absolument rien quand d'un seul coup Thanatos sentit une tape sur son postérieur divin. Il se retourna pour voir un groupe de demoiselles entrain de glousser et de parler fort. Il entendit juste un.

« Che bel ragazzo ! »(_1)_

Il ne se rendait pas compte que la coupe moulante de son Diesel lui faisait un postérieur plus qu'appétissant. Il fut affublé de tapes encore une bonne partie de la journée.

Le centre ville était bruyant. Extrêmement bruyant, trop pour les petites oreilles sensibles de nos deux divinités. Ils ne supportèrent pas la foule et les manières cavalières des italiennes au sang chaud. Thanatos était la proie des perfides demoiselles dévergondées et Hypnos faisait la tête parce qu'il ne suscitait pas autant d'attention. Pourtant selon les conseils de Rhadamanthe premier du nom, il s'était habillé à la dernière mode… Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les italiennes lui préféraient son frère !

Ils arrivèrent devant le Colisée sublime bâtisse en ruine, quand ils virent deux silhouettes familières… Deux hommes se chamaillaient au loin. Intrigués les jumeaux s'approchèrent d'un peu plus près et reconnurent le chevalier du Cancer et du Poisson. Eux ici ? Les quatre hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Angelo prit la parole.

— Ah mais que vois-je ! Les deux boulets des Enfers ! Salut les mecs vous avez suivis mon conseil alors ! Ca vous plait l'Italie ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être au Sanctuaire afin de protéger votre cru… Euh déesse ? demanda Hypnos perplexe.

— Non ! En voyant que vous vous aviez droit à des vacances, on a fait pareil ! On a demandé des congés à Shion sous peine de grève générale. Contre toute attente ça a marché, je n'aurais jamais cru.

Aphrodite dévisageait le dieu blond d'un air mutin. Il précisa.

— Et puis nous n'avons jamais eu droit à des vacances, alors chaque chevalier est parti dans son pays natal pour du repos bien mérité ! Après tout, nous sommes morts deux fois pour certains, nous ne les avons pas volés ces vacances… Mais dites-moi, où avez-vous trouvez ces jeans ? Ils mettent vos attributs en valeur… Hum…

Angelo frappa son partenaire sur l'épaule, ses allusions pas du tout discrètes sur la plastique de la blonde décolorée ne lui plurent pas. Mais pas du tout.

Dans un moment de flottement, Aphrodite en profita pour lui aussi passer sa main sur les fesses du blond… Histoire de toucher la marchandise comme on dit. Ce dernier se retourna rouge de gêne pour voir le visage d'ange du poisson lui faire une moue explicite et un petit clin d'œil.

* * *

Angelo proposa de continuer la visite tous ensemble, il était de bonne humeur, le retour au pays lui procurait une joie, enfin joie si le cancer pouvait ressentir ce sentiment… Ils gravirent les marches pour visiter de fond en comble le tas de ruine délabré qui s'appelait Colisée. Dans sa bonne humeur débordante Thanatos ne trouva rien de mieux que de pester contre tout. Angelo sifflotait satisfait du décor. Aphrodite collait le dieu blond au train pour admirer la superbe vue qui s'offrait à lui : deux dunes savoureuses fermes comme il les aimait. Par moment il faisait exprès de faire semblant de trébucher pour se cramponner au derrière divin. Bah quoi, il n'a pas le droit d'apprécier la bonne chair ? Hypnos lui se laissait peloter sans rien dire. Après tout il ne connaissait pas toutes les coutumes humaines…

Contre tout attente ils dinèrent les quatre dans un bon restaurant typique du pays. Thanatos interdit à son frère de se bourrer de fruits de mers. Lui commanda une pizza tandis que son frère goûta aux pastas locales. Du coup il s'enfila une énorme plâtrée de pâtes à la carbonara dégoulinante de crème fraiche. Ses petits intestins fragiles ne le supporteraient probablement pas, à voir…

Angelo parla pour quatre, tandis que Thanatos mangea sans rien dire en dévisageant tous ces humains autour de lui. Aphrodite fit du pied sous la table à sa nouvelle proie avec des moues aguicheuses qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses projets, tandis qu'Hypnos commençait de se laisser draguer avec plaisir.

A un moment donné dans la conversation, le chevalier épineux glissa insidieusement qu'il adorait les grands blonds baraqués et que le dieu justement lui rappelait les hommes de son pays natal. Nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens…

Comme les grumeaux ne connaissaient pas les bonnes adresses, Angelo dans sa miséricorde leur indiqua une bonne auberge pour se reposer. Auberge qui se révéla agitée puisque un régiment de « jeunes » avait pris possession des lieux. Cet établissement logeait les vacanciers ou les étudiants pour des séjours linguistiques, les deux dieux passèrent pour des vieux croutons pervers au milieu de toute cette jeunesse. Entre les fêtes improvisées, les sonos à fond, les cris en rut des étudiants et les dérapages d'ivrognes, la nuit fut atroce. Merci Angelo – Thanatos a toujours dit de se méfier de ces bestioles à pince, à fortiori – on le retiendra lui et ses bonnes idées !

Le lendemain exténuée et colérique la paire de jumeau rassembla ses maigres affaires pour déguerpir de ce pays de dingue. Ils envoyèrent leur carte postale à Hadès avec une photo d'eux devant le Colisée. Seulement sur la photo, occupaient dans le champ de vision Angelo qui prenait la pose tel un mafioso, index et pouce tenant son menton, tête baissée, regard de tueur. A côté se trouvait Aphrodite prenant la pose mannequin, bassin exagérément dévié, bras levés tenant sa crinière ciel, tête levée faisant de l'ombre à Naomi en personne. Donc forcément on ne pouvait distinguer les jumeaux derrière.

« _Votre noirceur,_

_Nous avons visités l'Italie, pays abritant de curieux autochtones dont nous avons été la cible par de multitudes d'attaques en tout genre. Fort heureusement mon frère n'a pas provoqué de cataclysme et moi je me suis fait un nouvel ami en la personne du chevalier des Poissons. C'est un très gentil personnage qui m'a invité à visiter son sauna en Suède. Je peux vous demander par avance des congés pour Noël ?_

_Je vous remercie d'avance. La cuisine locale est délicieuse, j'ai adoré gouter leurs spécialités. Je dois vous préciser que mon frère, cette andouille, à failli encore une fois se noyer. Heureusement que j'étais là pour lui venir en aide._

_Je vous embrasse fort. _

_Hypnos et accessoirement Thanatos._

_PS : Angelo vous encu… (je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie) et Aphrodite vous embrasse partout, partout sur votre petit corps de démon. Voilà pour les transmissions. _

_On vous aime._ »

(_suite_...)

* * *

(1) Quel beau mec !


	3. A la découverte du vaste monde

**Chapitre 3**

**A la découverte du vaste monde**

L'Italie ne leur ayant pas laissé un souvenir impérissable ils partirent à la découverte d'un autre tout aussi intriguant. La France, doux pays aux traditions surannées. Ils savaient que Camus, fier chevalier du Verseau y possédait une petite maisonnée en bordure de côte. Ô magnifique Bretagne baignée de brume et de mystère, trempée de pluie en toutes saisons ! L'air frais leur ferait du bien, parce que là très franchement ils ne pourraient supporter d'avantage d'UVA au risque de voir leurs chairs se décoller de leurs habits – surtout lorsque l'on s'évertue à porter des jeans ultra-moulants – c'est un risque non négligeable.

Pour quitter la patrie de Jules César, ils devaient choisir un moyen de transport. Oublions la voiture, bien. Hors de question de recourir sans cesse à leurs pouvoirs divins, Hadès en serait fort mécontentant. Que faire, que faire ?

Thanatos eut une idée de génie ! Suivant les recommandations d'un certain arachnide chevelu ils prirent la décision de traverser le pays en train. Formidable invention ou il est inutile de savoir conduire pour arriver à destination. Ils achetèrent deux billets pour la France en utilisant la Master Card Gold du dieu des Enfers. C'est bien pratique tout de même ces petites choses, l'on peut acheter tout ce qu'il nous passe par la tête en ayant un compte illimité… Cela présente bien des avantages de posséder un cosmos noir et de s'appeler Hadès-sama…

C'était sans compter tous les changements de train et les arrêts en gare. Ils se trompèrent plusieurs fois de train, de wagon, de destination. A chaque fois il fallait racheter un billet. La route fut longue, très longue et pénible et très couteuse également. Hypnos s'empiffra de toutes sortes de viennoiseries mais ne supportant pas les secousses du véhicule il passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en se tenant la bouche pour ne pas tout régurgiter. Une fois encore ses intestins fragiles trahissaient une santé précaire – à moins que ce ne soit de la chochotterie avancée – son frère eut peur de tout recevoir en pleine figure. Il se déporta sur plusieurs sièges devant lui trop honteux d'avoir un frère comme cela. Pour un dieu de la Mort, c'était tabou d'avoir au sein de sa famille un frère somnolent pour un oui pour un non, nonchalant à la limite de la mollasserie, et qui plus est comprenant un système digestif fragilisé. Non, décidément, on ne pouvait rien en tirer de lui. A part jouer aux échecs et faire des gosses à tout le monde Hypnos ne servait à rien !

* * *

Après pratiquement deux jours entiers de voyage en comptant tous les changements et les siestes pour un certain dieu du Sommeil, ils arrivèrent à destination dans le petit village bien tranquille de Telgruc-sur-Mer. Je vous l'accorde, le lieu n'est pas glamour pour un chevalier des Glaces digne héritier d'un savoir quasi confidentiel dont seul lui possède les secrets… Camus, Prince des Neiges, Magicien de l'eau vit dans le trou-du-cul du monde dont la population ne dépasse pas les deux milles habitants. Se contentant d'un confort somme tout modeste, mais c'est bien ce que leurs vies de chevaliers martyrs leurs appris non ? Vivre dans le dénuement le plus total.

Selon l'adresse indiquée par les bons soins d'un scorpion ravi d'avoir de la visite et ce à tout moment de l'année, les deux frères arrivèrent devant une petite maison au charme typique du pays. En pierres de tailles grises, surmontée par un toit en ardoise et aux fenêtres décorées de géraniums rouge, devant une allée en pierre parfaitement dépourvue de mauvaises herbes. Le gazon du jardin présentait une coupe millimétrée où pas un une brindille ne dépassait du sol.

Ils sonnèrent. Personne ne vint leur ouvrirent donc ils recommencèrent. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Milo torse nu en caleçon à moitié réveillé.

— Moui ? C'est pourquoi ? Désolé mais nous avons déjà eu le calendrier des PTT. Repassez l'année prochaine.

Sur ce il leur ferma la porte au nez. Enervé Thanatos frappa de plus belle contre le carreau de la vitre. Le rideau s'ouvrit de l'intérieur – rideau décoré de sapins – et Milo réapparut dans la même tenue mais cette fois-ci les yeux ouverts.

— Oh de la visite c'est génial ! Et en plus ce sont mes deux élèves préférés ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de mes précieux conseils hein c'est ça ?

Thanatos répondit d'un ton sec.

— Non, on en avait marre de l'Italie et comme on ne savait pas où aller, on a atterri ici.

— Mais entrez, venez, faites comme chez vous. Dans la maison de Camus tout le monde est le bienvenu !

Ils entrèrent et détaillèrent l'intérieur de la maison. L'entrée donnait sur la cuisine dont les murs étaient peints en blanc et tout de bois meublé. Des poutres apparentes traversaient le plafond. Les murs du salon eux étaient constitués de belles pierres grises et marronnées ce qui rendait un charme particulier à la pièce. Une cheminée s'imbriquait dans le mur du fond, devant des canapés en cuir y étaient installés. Une petite maison bien française. Milo parlait et saoulait ses invités, quand descendit majestueusement de l'escalier en bois, un Camus fier, digne, droit comme un « i ».

— Milo, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tout cela signifie ?

Il fit un signe de tête en direction des deux nouveaux pour les désigner.

— Thana et Hypnos sont venus nous rendre visite ! C'est ti pas charmant ça ? Mes deux élèves préférés qui viennent voir leur maître !

— Milo… Tu n'as pas d'élève, dois-je te le rappeler ? Et il n'y avait que toi au Sanctuaire qui t'es proposé de leur donner un coup de main, ils n'ont pas eus le choix… Si tu développes un complexe du maitre et de ses apprentis, je te conseille de demander à Shion de t'en trouver un en rentrant…

— Non Camus tout mais pas ça ! Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste les enfants !

— Excusez-nous, mais si on vous dérange, on peut toujours repasser ? demanda Hypnos.

— Oui vous nous dérangez parfaitement. Nous sommes en vacances et j'aimerais me retrouver tranquille sans avoir à supporter deux divinités capricieuses ! cingla Camus.

— C'est Milo qui nous a donné cette adresse. Et puis d'abord, comment se fait-il que vous passiez vos vacances ensemble vous deux ? s'informa le blond.

Milo se pourfendit d'un sourire carnassier tandis que Camus resta impassible, fidèle à lui-même. Ce dernier ajouta.

— Je n'ai pas à vous fournir d'explication, ici c'est chez moi il me semble. Je fais ce que je veux.

— Bon, on s'en fiche que vous fricotiez ici ou ailleurs. Est-ce qu'on peut rester ici ou il faut que l'on se cherche une chambre d'hôtel ? Parce que j'aimerais me délasser dans un bon bain chaud après ce trajet épouvantable, intervint Thanatos qui regarda méchamment son frère.

Camus s'isola avec Milo pour débattre du devenir des grumeaux. Finalement le scorpion eut gain de cause, ses élèves adorés pouvaient rester. Mais en contre partie Camus obtint d'eux qu'ils prêtent main forte pour tenir la maison propre.

* * *

Les deux frères allèrent visiter le village ainsi que les abords vers les côtes. Hypnos adorait le paysage marin, sentir les embruns dans ses cheveux, l'air iodé piquant le nez, la vase pourrissant sur le sable, les méduses échouées que l'on doit éviter, les oursins disséminés un peu partout où quand on marche dessus on crie de douleur… Ils se promenaient de longues heures en découvrant le paysage énigmatique de la Bretagne. Camus leur indiqua des endroits isolés où se cachaient des dolmens dans des clairières jonchées dans les hauteurs des terres. Les balades en forêt ravissaient le blond, il discutait de tout et de rien avec sa douce moitié, tandis que le dieu noir s'arrachait les mollets sur les orties aux lisières des sentiers… Le ravissement à l'état pur. Il écoutait son frère babiller pendant des heures sans rien rétorquer, pourquoi faire ? Hypnos faisait seul la conversation, autant le laisser.

Ce soir les quatre protagonistes étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine, ils avaient prévu un barbecue mais une pluie impromptue s'invita au dernier moment, ils durent tout ranger en catastrophe. Une fois le diner terminé Milo proposa.

— Qui veut se mesurer à moi à la PS3 ?

— La quoi ? s'informa Hypnos.

— La PS3, je dois tout vous apprendre ma parole ! C'est une console vidéo, je suis un tueur, personne ne peut me battre !

— Non très peu pour moi.

— Moi je veux bien, ça m'étonnerait qu'un simple humain puisse battre un dieu à quoi que se soit, dit présomptueusement Thanatos.

— Parfait, suis-moi je vais te montrer ce qu'est un mec, un vrai !

Ils laissèrent à la cuisine les deux autres hommes qui se décidèrent pour une partie de scrabble, occupation nettement plus intellectuelle.

Dans le salon, Milo tuait effectivement Thanatos à Brave Soldiers, puisqu'il avait pris le personnage d'Evil Saga, tandis que son adversaire incarnait Shura.

— Mais il est nul ce Shura ! Il n'a aucune attaque de bien ! C'est de la triche !

Milo ricana.

— Je te l'avais dit que Saga déchirait tout, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Si tu veux on change. Je vais être un spectre pour une fois, cool !

— Oui je veux bien. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui prends le mauvais Saga.

— Si tu veux, moi je vais prendre… Voyons, voyons… Je vais prendre Rhadamanthe, tac !

— Rhadamanthe ? Et pourquoi ?

— C'est le plus fort de tous les spectres, c'est le numéro un.

— Je suis navré de t'apprendre que ce n'est pas lui le plus fort…

— Ah bon depuis quand ? Et tu peux me dire le nom du plus fort alors ?

— Bien évidement, ça ne peut être que notre Majesté en personne.

— Oui bon ben là c'est pas pareil, c'est un dieu pas un spectre. On a dit qu'on débutait avec les persos normaux et qu'on finirait par les dieux.

— Et bien moi je me prendrais moi-même.

— Alors là même avec Posi je te bats à plat de couture !

Il rit pour accentuer son discours, ce qui vexa le dieu de la Mort.

Dans la cuisine Camus réfléchissait pour trouver un mot assez long qui pourrait inclure son W et son X. Il ne voyait pas. Hypnos s'impatientait en buvant sa troisième infusion de la soirée.

Au salon Milo enchaina sur un autre sujet de discussion.

— Au fait Thani, je peux t'appeler Thani ?

— Non.

— Tu veux que je te donne des conseils de drague ?

Le brun s'étouffa avec une chips.

— Quoi ? En quel honneur ?

— Et bien pour séduire les jolies humaines qui peuplent cette Terre pardi !

— Ca ne va pas bien ? Je n'ai aucune envie de séduire une humaine, elles puent !

— Comment ça !? Mais tu ne vas pas bien dans ta tête de sadique ! Il y a de très belles femmes en ce monde, crois-moi !

— Beurk mais quelle ignominie ! Rien que de penser que l'une d'elles puisse me toucher j'en ai des boutons ! Avec leurs peaux moites non ! Il n'y a que les nymphes qui ont le droit de toucher des dieux.

— Ca ne compte pas, elles ont été crées pour vous satisfaire, elles n'ont pas de libre arbitre. C'est tellement mieux de savoir que l'on plait pour soit.

— Mais je m'en fiche moi. J'ai quelques unes de mes préférés et ça me suffit, puis mêmes elles ne sont pas toutes belles crois-moi. Il y en a des moches dans le tas.

— Ah bon vraiment ? Intéressant, j'aimerais bien aller faire un tour à Elysion pour vérifier…

Camus entra au même moment interpellé par la tournure de la discussion. Il s'informa d'un ton frigorifique.

— Tu disais quoi Milo ? Tu veux rencontrer qui je te prie ?

Milo se redressa de sa place où il s'avachissait entre les coussins.

— Euh… Rien, rien mon Mumu, tu es le plus beau, tu le sais ça ?

— J'aime mieux ça !

Voyant son frère entrer à son tour, Thanatos lâcha perfidement.

— Si tu veux rencarder quelqu'un, occupes-toi plutôt de mon frère, je crois qu'il a une ouverture avec votre copain, le dandy froufrouteux !

— Qui ? s'enquit Camus.

— Aphrodite lui tourne la tête, il est tout gêné en sa présence.

— Mais c'est faux Thani tu dis n'importe quoi ça suffit !

Milo éclata de rire sous l'œil luisant de Camus qui afficha un petit sourire en coin. Le scorpion scanda.

— Hypnos est amoureux ! Hypnos est amoureux !

— Mais non c'est entrain de devenir un ami c'est tout ! Tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit mal placé !

— Tu rigoles ? Aphrodite un simple ami ? Ah mort de rire !

Milo se bidonnait sur le canapé tellement il ne se contrôlait plus de pouffer.

Vexé comme un pou le dieu blond s'enferma dans sa chambre en regardant entre ses doigts la petite carte de visite de son nouvel ami… Et bien quoi ? Oui, Aphrodite est très gentil, il est d'une compagnie forte agréable et puis il est très chaleureux avec son entourage.

Les dieux mineurs se sentaient extrêmement bien en Bretagne mais Camus les flanqua à la porte au bout de quelques semaines en prétextant qu'il désirait retrouver une certaine forme d'intimité. En vérité il voulait retrouver son Milo rien que pour lui, il n'en pouvait plus de se contenir devant ses invités. Et puis l'histoire de ces nymphes l'agaça au plus haut point. Comment ça son petit scorpion n'ira pas rendre visite à des créatures du diable ! Son corps de rêve n'appartient qu'à lui ! Thanatos et ses idées saugrenues… Bon débarras !

Sur la photo destinée au dieu lugubre on pouvait voir Milo entrain de pêcher le crabe avec Hypnos au bord de l'eau, tandis que sur une deuxième on voyait Camus assis sur sa serviette de plage les yeux levés au ciel avec Thanatos entrain de lécher gaiement une glace à la menthe.

« _Votre atrocité,_

_Notre périple nous a amené sur les traces de Merlin l'Enchanteur, en d'autres termes nous avons débarqués en Bretagne, terre du chevalier du Verseau. Lui et son ami nous ont bien accueillis. _

_J'ai dégommé Rhadamanthe dans un combat titanesque en utilisant ma botte secrète à savoir la Galaxian Explosion. Je ne suis pas peu fier de moi. J'ai enfin pu manger mes glaces favorites. Milo ronfle pendant la nuit et puis il gémit d'une façon étrange, je pense qu'il doit être sujet à des insomnies durant son sommeil… Il faudrait que j'en parle à mon frère…_

_D'ailleurs Hypnos m'a trainé dans toute la région pour visiter ces terres sauvages. Je me suis musclé les mollets soit dit en passant._

_Milo vous embrasse et passe le bonjour à Rhadamanthe, Camus lui ne vous souhaite pas le bonjour._

_J'espère que tout se passe bien aux Enfers, vous nous manquez beaucoup._

_Thanatos. Zut j'ai oublié Hypnos._ »

**oooOoOooo**

En Enfer Hadès trônait dans son palais infernal… Mais, on l'a déjà faite cette scène non ?

Donc, Hadès s'ennuyait ferme à la Giudecca, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'occuper. Il vit l'immense porte en bois s'ouvrir pour accueillir Kagaho lui apportant sur un plateau doré une carte postale ainsi qu'une lettre. Le sombre monarque baissa ses yeux sur la tenue affriolante que portait l'étoile céleste de la Violence.

— Mais Kagaho enfin c'est quoi cette tenue ?

L'égyptien ne portait que pour seul vêtement une tenue de soubrette, un petit tablier court parsemé de dentelle, avec un nœud dans les cheveux au lieu de son casque.

— Votre majesté, c'est Valentine qui m'a certifié que cette tenue vous plairait et qu'elle ne représentait en aucun cas une offense à mon rang.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Aucune n'offense ? Aucune n'offense dis-tu ? Mais si mon frère décide de débarquer à l'improviste ou ma nièce ou un autre membre de ma famille et qu'ils voient mes spectres affublés d'accoutrements aussi ridicules tu crois qu'ils vont penser quoi !? Enlève-moi cette chose tout de suite !

— Bien votre majesté.

Kagaho commença à dénuder une épaule quand son dieu le stoppa.

— Non arrête ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre tout nu ici ?

— Mais c'est vous qui me l'avez ordonné, je ne fais que vous obéir.

Il s'inclina pour appuyer ses propos.

Hadès soupira en se prenant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une troupe d'incompétent pareil. Et Valentine qui en rajoute une couche, le dieu ne voulut pas savoir pourquoi ni comment la Harpie s'était dégotée des tenues comme celle la… Mieux vaut pour lui qu'il ne sache pas en effet que pendant ses heures de service Valentine se ballade à moitié nu devant les yeux inexpressifs de son supérieur chéri, à savoir la terrible Whyverne…

Cependant un intérêt s'éveilla chez notre dieu sombre. Ses yeux vides semblaient briller d'une lueur salace à la vue des cuisses tendre du Bénou. Il se calla bien au fond de son trône, s'appuya sur son coude et se tint la tête sur sa main. Il appréciait le spectacle.

— Tournes-toi pour voir.

Kagaho s'exécuta tout content d'obéir aveuglément à son seigneur.

— Remonte ton tablier un peu pour voir… Plus haut… Plus haut… Encore.

Le tablier était monté jusqu'au niveau des hanches précisons-le.

— Ca vous va comme ça votre majesté ?

— Oui, oui c'est parfait… Viens vers moi.

Le spectre s'avança juste en face d'Hadès.

— Viens approche Kagaho je ne vais pas te manger.

Le dieu des Enfers encercla de son bras la taille de son subordonné pour l'amener jusqu'à lui, l'assit sur ses genoux, tablier remonté. Il caressait la cuisse tendre en lisant les cartes postales de ses dieux.

— On n'est pas bien ici Kagaho ?

— Si, si seigneur. On est bien mais…

— Chut, tais-toi s'il te plait.

Pendant qu'il tripotait un Kagaho rougissant, lui lut les fameuses cartes et regarda les photos. Son intérêt ne se portait pas sur les nouvelles de ses chers dieux, il balança derrière lui le courrier pour reprendre son prélude.

* * *

Evidemment pour une fois qu'il était bien, on vint le déranger. Comme d'habitude… C'est un Rhadamanthe stupéfait qui se planta devant l'atroce spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

— Sire…

Hadès poussa une profonde expiration avant de reprendre las.

— Ouuui Rhadamanthe, que veux-tu ?

— Je peux vous laissez si vous le désirez votre majesté ? balbutia l'égyptien.

— Non reste, ne nous arrêtons pas…

Tout en continuant ses caresses il s'adressa à son juge toujours abasourdi.

— Bon, je t'écoute Rhadamanthe, pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?

— C'est-à-dire Sire… Euh… Et bien en fait…

— Ne te gêne pas devant Kagaho, j'ai le droit de me détendre aussi non ?

— Et bien oui tout à fait… Je viens vous demandez la permission de prendre quelques jours aussi pour aller voir –_non_.

Sur la fin de sa phrase il baissa l'intonation de sa voix pour marmonner la dernière syllabe qui fut incompréhensible.

— Qui ? Parle plus fort je n'ai rien entendu !

— J'aimerais rendre visite à… -_non._

Même ton bas employé.

— Rhooo mais je ne comprends rien. Articule je te prie.

— Sire… Je…

Le visage d'Hadès s'illumina de malice à la suite de l'entretien. Il rit en même temps qu'il prononça.

— Tu veux quoi ? Rhadamanthe aller du courage !

Le juge prit deux bouffés d'oxygène pour se donner de la contenance puis lâcha tout d'un bloc.

— J'aimerais avoir la possibilité de prendre quelques jours de congés pour rendre visite à Kanon !

Le dieu des Enfers rit à gorge déployée, ce qui secoua le Bénou qui se cramponna à son cou.

— Et bien ça pour une demande c'est une demande… En quel honneur je devrais accepter dis-moi ? Et puis entre nous, mon cher Rhadamanthe tu n'as pas choisi le bon jumeau… Saga est cent fois meilleur en tout point de vue. Tu as des drôles de penchants…

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois votre majesté, je suis au regret de vous contredire… C'est Kanon qui est cent fois meilleur que son frère. Alors puis-je ?

— Je ne suis pas de ton avis mais les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas… Et bien non tu ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de toi ici. D'autant plus que je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ton Kanon ne se trouve plus au Sanctuaire actuellement.

— Quoi ! On a enlevé Kanon ? Qui ? Où ? Il faut que je parte immédiatement !

— Calmes-toi Rhadamanthe, personne ne l'a enlevé ! Qui serait assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille franchement ? La personne ou le dieu qui l'enlèverait le ramènerait sur le champ tellement il est insupportable ! Non il est simplement parti en vacance avec son frère mais je ne sais pas où. C'est Athéna qui m'a envoyé une missive pour m'expliquer qu'elle a accordé des congés à ses chevaliers. Tu t'imagines toi Rhadamanthe du grotesque de la situation ? S'il venait à se déclarer une guerre sainte, il n'y aurait aucun spectre ni chevalier pour se battre ! Ce n'est pas moi qui devrais aller me salir les mains ? C'est un comble ! Tu me vois entrain de me battre hein ?

— Certainement pas majesté, ce n'est pas à vous de vous salir les mains.

— Bien. J'aime que l'on soit de mon avis. Bon, pour Kanon tu pourras aller le voir dans les prochaines centaines d'années à venir.

— Mais ! Kanon n'est pas éternel il risque de mourir avant !

— Ce n'est pas ma faute à moi s'il ne peut vivre plus longtemps ! Il fallait y réfléchir avant de jeter ton dévolu sur lui… Je suis navré mon pauvre… Que devrais-je dire moi ? Cela fait des centaines et des centaines d'années que j'attends Perséphone. Et personne ne sait où elle est ! Bon tu m'ennuies tu peux disposer, on en reparlera une autre fois de ton Kanon.

Rhadamanthe sortit de la pièce totalement dépité tandis qu'Hadès enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kagaho pour le papouiller avec ses baisers, en remontant le tablier en haut des hanches.

— Bon, si nous allions dans ma suite qu'en dis-tu ?

Les étoiles plein les yeux, le spectre répondit.

— Je ferais tout pour vous contenter majesté.

En se levant Hadès précisa.

— J'en suis fort aise mon petit… Viens je vais te montrer les trésors de Toutankamon.

Ils partirent main dans la main pour les appartements privés du dieu sombre.

**oooOoOooo**

Ne sachant pas où aller Thanatos désigna au hasard un point sur le planisphère de Camus. Gagné, le Brésil ! Leur prochaine destination sera le pays du chevalier du Taureau.

Hypnos rouspéta parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller voir les papous en Amazonie et qu'il détestait les mygales. C'est très repoussant les mygales et ça fait peur.

Thanatos lui se délecta déjà du spectacle affreux des pauvres gens obligés de vivre dans des bidonvilles et de s'entretuer dans les gangs. Rappelons qu'il incarne le meurtre et la tuerie, tout ce qui peut représenter la misère humaine teinté d'une douce violence il adore. Littéralement, il adore.

En attendant le jour du grand départ, les dieux réunis tentèrent d'établir une connexion mentale avec leur majesté au cœur brisé. Au bout de dix tentatives et une heure d'attente il leur répondit enfin sur un ton peu aimable.

« _Oui quoi ? Vous me dérangez ! Vous êtes censé être en vacance alors pourquoi me dérangez-vous_ ? »

« _Seigneur, c'est moi Hypnos… Nous voulions savoir si tout se passait bien chez vous… Ca va comment en bas ?_ »

« _Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?_ »

« _Mais nous nous inquiétons, vous ne répondez pas à nos appels… On peut se demander si vous n'avez pas subi une attaque de quelconques chevaliers ?_ »

« _Tu plaisantes Hypnos j'espère ? Parce que tous les chevaliers sont en vacance alors personne ne peut venir aux Enfers pour m'attaquer ! Il serait bientôt temps de vous préoccupez de mon sort maintenant que vous êtes partis depuis des semaines et des semaines !_ »

« _Et sinon vous avez reçu nos cartes postales ? Elles vous ont fait plaisir ?_ »

« _Oui, oui je les ai reçu Hypnos… Bon, tu n'as rien d'autre d'intéressant à me raconter ? Parce que là je suis occupé vois-tu._ »

« _Hen majesté continuez, encore ! Faites-moi mal j'adore ça !_ »

« _Soit plus discret je te prie, chut !_ »

_« On vous dérange votre noirceur ? Vous n'êtes pas seul ?_ »

« _Bien sûr que si tu me déranges, je te l'ai dit deux minutes plus tôt ! Hypnos tu rêvasses encore ? Bon c'est tout ?_ »

« _Non attendez votre altesse ! C'est moi Thanatos !_ »

« _Ah, il ne manquait plus que toi, pfff, quoi ?_ »

«_Nous voulons nous rendre au Brésil…_ »

« _Grand bien vous fasse._ »

« _Mais attendez, pour cela nous aimerions recourir à nos pouvoir de téléportation, est-ce que vous nous le permettez ?_ »

« _Non ! Je vous ai dis de ne pas recourir à vos pouvoirs ! Vous voulez arpenter la Terre comme de simples humains et bien faites comme eux, prenez les transports en commun !_ »

« _Seigneur magnifique ? C'est encore Hypnos… Je voulais vous demandez pour les congés de fin d'année… Est-ce que je pourrais aller rendre visite à Aphrodite en Suède pour Noël ?_ »

« _Hypnos, Hypnos… Tu me fatigues, je te jure que tu me fatigues… Nous en rediscuterons quand vous rentrerez, si un jour vous rentrez… Sur ce est-ce que je peux retourner à mes occupations ?_ »

« _Encore une chose… Comment on fait quand on a peur des araignées et qu'il y a des mygales et des tarentules dans le pays où va ? _»

« _Hypnos… Tu me désoles, j'ai honte de toi… Toi le dieu du Sommeil ne me dis pas que tu as peur de minuscules bestioles à huit pattes ? Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'un pauvre bélier tout cotonneux ait réussi à t'anéantir ! Et bien n'y va pas qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Sur ce je vous laisse vous m'épuisez !_ »

« _Haa Hadès enfin vous êtes à moi !_ »

Et il coupa la connexion mentale.

* * *

Camus les accompagna pour prendre leurs billets et leur expliqua comment prendre l'avion et tout le tra la la. Etant des divinités les jumeaux ne connaissaient rien des actes de la vie quotidienne et ce malgré les cours de leur professeur de savoir vivre, comme il aime à se faire appeler.

Les jumeaux embarquèrent dans l'oiseau de métal sous la bienveillance d'un verseau et d'un scorpion. Verseau qui se dépêcha de leur mettre un coup de pied dans le derrière pour partir plus vite.

Neuf milles kilomètres les séparaient de leur destination et pendant tout le temps du vol Hypnos contempla rêveur les nuages flotter dans le ciel. Thanatos essaya de faire marcher le lecteur DVD que l'hôtesse lui mit dans les mains.

Mais comment marche ce truc par tous les démons de Satan ? En le tournant dans tous les sens il finit quand même par enclencher la touche « on » et vit défiler pour son plus grand plaisir l'heptologie de l'intégralité de l'œuvre de James Wan à savoir Saw. Cette orgie de sang, de membres arrachés, d'os qui craquent, de gens hurlant à la mort lui ravirent les sens. C'est un Thani tout heureux que l'on trouva en fin de vol, un sourire béat inscrit sur ses lèvres. La magie du cinéma arrivait même à toucher un dieu, magnifique... On pourrait tout aussi bien penser que cette œuvre dantesque aurait plu au Griffon maléfique…

Ils débarquèrent sur le sol brûlant de Rio de Janeiro, le goudron se liquéfiait sous leurs pieds. La première vision qu'ils en ont eu fut la statue du Christ Rédempteur, vision d'effroi ! D'horreur ! Hypnos vomit son déjeuner et Thanatos les yeux exorbités déblatéra tout un tas d'insultes à l'encontre de cette icône, comme si par son simple regard il aurait pu exploser la statue de pierre… Ce pays de fervents catholiques n'étaient pas fait pour eux, loin de là.

— Haaa Thani on ne peut pas rester dans ce pays de cinglés !

— Je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois, ça me révulse rien que d'y penser.

— On fait quoi maintenant ?

— Je propose de détruire ce pays tout simplement.

— Je suis d'accord oui, faisons-ça.

Le dieu de la Mort commença de tendre ses bras en avant pour abattre sa _Terrible providence_ quand une voix forte à l'accent chaleureux entonna.

— Oh mais que vois-je ? Des visages familiers ! Je suis heureux de vous voir mes amis ! Venez dans mes bras !

Aldébaran surgit tel un zébulon de sa boîte et prit dans ses bras les deux frangins d'un coup. Il leur broya les os, on entendit la clavicule d'Hypnos craquer sous la pression.

— Lâche-moi sale vache ! siffla Thanatos.

— Quoi ? Qu'as-tu dis ?

— J'ai dit oh la vache, je suis heureux de tomber sur un chevalier d'Athéna, se rattrapa le dieu malchanceux.

Le chevalier émit un rire long et sonore. Très long tout content de voir des visiteurs dans son pays natal.

— Bien mes amis, pour marquer le coup vous allez venir chez moi, vous êtes mes obligés.

— J'en suis ravi, marmonna Hypnos.

Il sentit sa poche vibrer. Ce n'était que son téléphone portable qui lui indiqua qu'un message venait d'arriver dans sa boîte de réception – il en acheta un en douce en France après son périple en Italie – il le lut. Il provenait d'Aphrodite.

« _Comment vas-tu beau gosse ? Tu me manques j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, quand est-ce que tu viens me rendre visite en Suède ? Je t'attends avec impatience._ »

Pour accompagner son doux message le chevalier des Poissons envoya une photo de lui allongé nu sur une peau d'ours, une coupe de champagne entre les mains, devant une cheminée.

Hypnos déglutit de travers et s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Toussa comme un phoque, se pencha pour reprendre de l'air et toussa encore. Il devenait rouge de secondes en secondes.

— Que t'arrive t-il encore ? Tu as mangé quelque chose d'avarié ? s'inquiéta son frère.

— Non ça va Thani, c'est rien ça va passer. Hen j'ai chaud, comment j'ai trop chaud d'un coup !

La vision de la belle sirène emplit l'esprit scabreux du dieu du Sommeil, tout le long du trajet pour se rendre dans la maison du taureau il ne vit que son corps nu sur cette carpette. Et lui entrain d'y apposer sa bouche… Claque mentale ! Comment des pensées libidineuses pouvaient-elles s'insinuer dans son cerveau cartésien ? Par les cornes de Lucifer !

Après un trajet en voiture mais conduite par le chevalier du Taureau, ils arrivèrent dans la petite ville côtière de Cabo Frio se situant à l'Est de la capitale. Ils virent devant leurs yeux ébahis une splendide hacienda aux accents latins. Une propriété grandiose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la cabane du chevalier du Verseau.

Un porche longeant tout le long des murs entr'ouvert d'arcs sur lesquels des roses rouges y étaient disséminés s'ouvrait devant eux. La bâtisse était immense avec en point central dans la cours une piscine olympique. Plusieurs terrasses entouraient la propriété. On pouvait dire qu'Aldébaran savait profiter de la vie. En entrant dans le hall principal une horde de jolies jeunes femmes en rang attendaient bien sagement le maître de ces lieux.

Droites, têtes baissées, mains jointes elles attendaient. Le brésilien leur indiqua.

— Je vous présente mes femmes. Alors de gauche à droite nous avons : Abella, Cassia, Giovana, Leonice, Suyane, Talita et Ysabeli. Dites bonjours à mes invités.

Toutes en cœurs répondirent en portugais.

— Olà senhores. O prazer de conhecê-lo. _(1)_

Hypnos balbutia éberlué.

— Mais… Mais… Ne me dis pas que… Toutes ces femmes sont tes épouses !? C'est inconcevable !

— Mais si ! Je suis les préceptes du pays qui m'abrite dix mois de l'année, la polygamie n'a rien de criminel à ce que je sache ? Bon si nous passions en terrasse pour nous rafraichir ?

Thanatos la larme à l'œil se jeta sur le chevalier pour le serrer dans ses bras en hurlant d'admiration.

— Enfin quelqu'un qui sait apprécier les choses de la vie ! Enfin un homme qui a tout compris ! Bravo mon ami, bravo ! Je te félicite !

* * *

Le séjour se passait on ne peut mieux pour nos grumeaux divins. Thanatos aimait se détendre au bord de la piscine en sirotant un cocktail maison tandis que les épouses d'Aldébaran le servaient comme un prince et lui massaient les pieds. Cela lui rappelait ses nymphes… Bizarrement Hypnos appréciait moins de résider dans ce pays, peut être le climat trop humide ou de voir son frère dorloter comme un pacha l'ennuyait ? Ou encore la pensée d'un certain chevalier épineux qui l'attendait lascivement sur une peau de bête le rendait-il impatient ?

Il fut sorti de sa torpeur quand il fut éclaboussé par le plongeon que son frère effectua sous les regards admiratifs des femmes du brésilien. Elles s'exclamèrent et applaudirent l'exploit du dieu noir. Jamais nous n'aurions pu penser que messire Thanatos était du genre m'as-tu-vu, mais si apparemment il était de cette trempe là. Il aimait avoir sa petite cours pour lui tout seul, déjà à Elysion quand il jouait de sa harpe sur les marches de son temple ou dans les champs de fleurs il ne supportait pas qu'une seule nymphe soit occupée ailleurs. Quand monsieur se donne en spectacle, il faut le regarder et le complimenter.

Un soir Aldébaran emmena ses invités à un des nombreux carnavals qui sévissaient à Rio – les brésiliens adorent faire la fête –, la magie du lieu éblouit les mirettes des frangins. Les chars défilaient dans les rues plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, les couleurs criardes des tenues des danseurs et danseuses bombardaient les yeux des spectateurs en furie. La musique joyeuse emplissait les oreilles de tous, c'était un vrai festival de gaieté.

Les chars représentaient des bêtes mythiques, tel des tigres, des tortues gigantesques, des dragons ou bien des scènes plus abstraites avec des personnages divers ou des guerriers aztèques. Le ravissement des pupilles. Le dieu blond prit maintes et maintes photos sur son appareil numérique – il arriva à se mettre à la pointe de la technologie – sous l'œil bienveillant d'Aldébaran qui enserraient de chaque côté les jumeaux. Il était fier que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son pays et ses coutumes. Cependant Hypnos s'offusqua un tant soit peu quand il découvrit les tenues légères des demoiselles les fesses à l'air entourées de plumes.

— Tiens, je suis sûr que toutes ses représentations d'oiseaux plairaient au Garuda, s'ingénia-t-il.

— Ah oui, alors il faudra l'inviter un de ces jours ! Il ne peut pas passer à côté de ça ! répondit le taureau.

— Bonne idée, je vais lui envoyer des photos alors… Ou plutôt je vais les lui apporter quand je rentrerai aux Enfers. Il n'a pas le bluetooth…

Son frère lui ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise, parce que derrière lui il sentait des mains baladeuses se promener sur ses pommes rondes, comme d'habitude il se faisait remarquer. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir un jeune homme, très jeune, lui sourire explicitement en se léchant la bouche. Cette fois-ci l'envie de ravager tout ce qui se présentait à lui ne put être réfrénée, voyant le visage se refermer de seconde en seconde et avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive, Hypnos fit signe à Aldébaran qui l'assomma d'un grand coup sur la tête. Thanatos tomba au sol dans les gradins, soutenu par son frère… Pas du tout, il le laissa glisser au sol comme un sac à patate. Donc, le dieu noir tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd pour être ramassé et porté par-dessus l'épaule du chevalier d'or.

Hypnos dévisageait son frère inconscient d'un œil désapprobateur et noir.

« _Il_ _faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer celui-là. S'il n'est pas le centre d'attention ça ne va pas… Des fois je me dis que je serais mieux sans lui…_ »

Puis à la fin des festivités ils regagnèrent la maison de leur hôte.

* * *

C'était certes très agréable de vivre dans l'hacienda du taureau mais question aventure on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle fut au rendez-vous. Alors quoi de mieux que de rechercher des sensations en s'enfonçant dans la jungle dense de l'Amazonie ?

Aldébaran les conduisit jusqu'à Rio pour les confier à un guide qui les amena aux confins du monde civilisé, entre territoire hostile et village précaire. Puis les lâcha dans la pénombre d'une forêt luxuriante puisque le chevalier du Taureau ne l'engagea que pour leur montrer le chemin.

Thanatos et Hypnos s'avançaient dans les méandres de la flore avec pour seul bagage des petits sacs à dos remplis de bric-à-brac. Le premier s'exaltait dans ce paysage sauvage tandis que le second peinait derrière, essoufflé comme un bœuf. La moiteur de l'atmosphère les empêchait correctement de respirer, la lumière du jour ne parvenait pas jusqu'à eux. Bien sûr, vous allez me dire qu'ils étaient habitués à l'obscurité des Enfers et bien pas du tout. Eux préféraient résider à l'année à Elysion, refusant toute obligation non formelle de se rendre au Tartare, par conséquent ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce lieu exempt de clarté. Pour bien appesantir le climat inamical ils entendaient des bruits d'animaux tels que des singes ou des oiseaux tropicaux, comme s'ils les narguaient.

Hypnos avait une peur bleue de tomber face à face avec le monstre de ses cauchemars. Il regardait partout autour de lui, sur ses habits, au détour d'un tronc d'arbre, d'une feuille avant de poser sa main quelque part. Hypnos perdait de sa superbe assurance pour chouiner comme un gamin peureux.

— Thaniiii ! On s'en va ? J'en ai marre !

— Tais-toi !

— Thaniiii ! Allez euh ! On s'en va ! Tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ma parole ?

— Hypnos ?

— Oui ?

— Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu es immortel, tu es un dieu. Enfin… A première vue… Cesse de chialer ce n'est pas digne de toi. Que diraient Artémis et Arès s'ils te voyaient tremblotant ?

— Que veux-tu insinuer ?

— Et bien Artémis serait triste que tu repousses une de ces créatures, tu sais bien que pour elle, dans la nature tous les êtres vivants sont utiles et beaux. Et puis pour Arès il se moquerait de toi en sachant que tu as peur d'une bestiole aussi petite… Surtout si c'est moi qui le lui rapporte !

Thanatos fut pris d'un accès de folie en riant, ou plutôt en tournant son frère en dérision.

— Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça Thani ? Oh ! Arrête de rigoler comme ça ! Je te l'interdit ! Ne lui dis rien !

Le dieu blond ne vit pas qu'il posait sa main sur une branche d'arbre mais que sur cette branche était posé un phasme. Dégouté par ce toucher bizarre il souleva sa main pour voir avec effarement qu'il empoignait une espèce de bâton vivant avec de grandes antennes… Un cri strident retentit dans la forêt équatoriale apeurant les pauvres singes qui déguerpirent de leurs perchoirs. C'est à ce moment là que son frère tomba nez à nez avec une charmante mygale toute poilue. Sourire en coin il la prit et dit à son frère.

— Tiens regarde, je t'ai trouvé une amoureuse. Elle t'aime déjà fais lui un bisou.

Il lança l'insecte à la tête de son double.

Apeuré, horrifié, mort de trouille il cria à s'exploser les cordes vocales avant de tomber dans un profond coma. Bing. Le dieu du Sommeil s'évanouit de peur sur le tapis verdoyant de l'Amazonie. En fait, il tomba tout près d'une fourmilière, des centaines de petits points rouges empruntaient son corps comme un pont. Hypnos fut criblé de fourmis carnivores qui commençaient à le piquer un peu partout. Son frère le sortit de là malgré tout, mais il n'arriva pas à le réveiller.

(suite...)

* * *

(1) Bonjour messieurs. Heureuses de vous rencontrer.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

C'était la première fois que j'utilisais le colosse Aldébaran. Je pensais me triturer le cerveau avec et puis non, tout compte fait c'est passé tout seul xD

Il faut dire qu'il est très conciliant aussi.

Entre parenthèse je m'excuse auprès de toutes les lectrices et lecteurs d'origine portugaise pour la traduction lamentable de ma phrase : Google mon ami.

Les aventures se succèdent et ce n'est pas fini. Au cours de l'histoire je vais incorporer d'autres chevaliers que je n'utilise jamais donc… De l'inédit à venir, (j'essaie de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche comme je peux).

Il n'y a qu'**Astrid** qui connaisse le programme parce qu'elle l'a deviné à 100%. Comment fait-elle d'ailleurs ? J'espère que tu n'as pas planqué de mouchard chez moi xD

Alors, Hypnos va-t-il s'en sortir idem ? Hadès viendra-t-il à sa rescousse ? Où iront-ils par la suite ?

La suite dans le prochain épisode…

BiZ à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic.

Peri *3*


	4. L'apprentissage de l'amitié

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et tous.

Alors, ils vous plaisent les God Twin ou pas ?

Moi oui ! Bien évidement vous allez me dire… Je suis vraiment contente que cette fanfic soit suivie par certaines d'entre vous :)

Je crois que Thanatos aussi est heureux mais vu sa mine indéchiffrable je ne saurai le certifier…

Petite dédicace spéciale à **Louna** qui est toujours là, nos délires me servent pas mal. **Zexy** avec qui j'aime à papoter (surtout des grugru) et **Pexyon **pour ses review géniales et ses encouragements.

Et merci pour toutes celles qui ont publié un commentaire ici. Ca m'encourage à continuer d'écrire sur ces personnages délaissés du fandom.

RaR :

_Shun Lightstorm_ : que te dire ? J'ai voulu prendre le contre pied d'Aldébaran. On le décrit souvent en gros nounours gentil un peu niais sur les bords. Moi je l'ai montré en homme à femme c'est un latino, il n'y a rien de choquant. Je trouve ça plutôt léger et marrant de le voir en Casanova. Voilà, ce n'est pas juste un gros balourd. Si tu n'adhères pas c'est ton droit ;)

Bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Peri *3*

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**L'apprentissage de l'amitié**

Le dieu noir traina son frère jusqu'au bord d'un fleuve et l'éclaboussait d'eau croupie pour tenter de le réveiller. Aucune réaction ne venait. Paniqué Thanatos reprit un contact mental avec Hadès.

« _Hadès, Hadès ! A l'aide vite ! Répondez s'il vous plait ! C'est urgent !_ »

« _Thanatos c'est toi ? Mais pourquoi tant de familiarité avec moi enfin ? Et pourquoi m'importunes-tu encore ? Si je vous manque tant, revenez en Enfer au lieu de me demander toutes les cinq minutes !_ »

« _C'est Hypnos ! Je crois qu'il est mort ! Je crois que je l'ai tué !_ »

« _Tu as tué ton propre frère ? Mais c'est criminel ! Que vais-je faire sans mon dieu du Sommeil ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se réincarner aussi rapidement que mes spectres ! Il va falloir des centaines d'années avant de pouvoir en faire quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris enfin ? Tu ne le supportes plus au point de le tuer ?_ »

« _Mais non seigneur, j'aime mon frère vous le savez bien ! C'est juste que je voulais lui faire une petite blague. Je lui ai jeté à la figure une mygale mais il ne l'a pas très bien pris, il s'est évanoui et je n'arrive pas à le réveiller._ »

« _Ce n'est pas bien malin de ta part Thanatos ! Enfin tu sais très bien que ton frère a peur de ces créatures ! Même si je conçois que cela est tout bonnement ridicule mais bon. Et tu as fais quoi pour le réveiller ?_ »

« _Je lui ai mis des claques dans la figure et j'ai essayé de le réveiller en l'aspergeant d'eau mais rien ne marche ! Je l'ai tué seigneur, j'ai tué mon frère !_ »

« _Calmes-toi par la fourche de Satan ! Comme d'habitude c'est moi qui vais réparer vos erreurs quoi ! Je ne peux même pas être tranquille sans que l'on me sollicite pour un oui, pour un non. Attends, j'arrive. Je vais te localiser, c'est bien parce que c'est vous, sinon je ne mets jamais les pieds sur la Terre. Vous êtes où ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas votre altesse sérénissime, nous sommes quelque part dans la forêt, entre un gros arbre et une fougère !_ »

« _Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe, je ne suis pas aidé. J'arrive…_ »

« _Merci votre majesté magnifique_. »

* * *

En attendant le dieu de la Mort continuait ses sempiternelles tentatives en tartinant la figure de son frère joyeusement. Le prenait dans ses bras, pleurait en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure blonde. Au bout de quelques temps, pour être exacte plus de deux heures, Hadès arriva dans une lumière éblouissante où jaillissait des étincelles argentées, par un portail dimensionnel. Vêtu d'une toge noire sobre mais brodée d'or fin avec une large ceinture pour lui serrer la taille. L'accompagnait deux de ses juges, Eaque et Minos. Hadès prit sur lui son épée au cas où.

— Majesté sublimissime vous êtes enfin là ! s'empressa de déclamer le dieu noir en s'aplatissant pour lui faire la révérence.

Les juges se regardèrent amusés d'un œil de connivence. Hadès se retourna pour leur asséner un « chut » en leur envoyant un regard noir. Puis prit la parole de sa voix posée mais autoritaire.

— Thanatos je suis là tout va bien se passer.

— Pourquoi avoir pris votre épée sire ? Et pourquoi vous accompagnent-ils ?

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux les deux juges.

— Ils sont ma garde privée. Et puis mon épée je trouve que ça fait classe, je n'ai jamais l'occasion de la sortir alors… Bon, où en sommes nous avec Hypnos ?

— Nulle part, il ne réagit toujours pas.

Le dieu des Enfers s'agenouilla auprès de la dépouille de son dieu mineur, posa sa main sur son front pour pénétrer au plus profond de son âme grâce à son cosmos noir. Il sembla en méditation. Cela dura longtemps. Longtemps. Eaque se mit à l'écart et examinait la faune locale, tous ces oiseaux multicolores le fascinait. Minos s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il tortillait. Thanatos le regardait l'air absent.

Quand enfin Hadès prononça.

— Il semble dormir, bon je n'arrive à rien, je vais passer à la manière forte.

— Vous allez faire quoi votre majesté ? s'inquiéta le brun.

Hadès se mit à califourchon sur le corps inerte, encercla la tête du comateux de ses mains et se concentra encore une fois. La position compromettante laissa les trois autres perplexes.

— Il faut que je pénètre en lui pour tenter de le récupérer.

Thanatos déglutit difficilement, Minos ouvra sa bouche et goba un moucheron au passage et Eaque afficha ses dents dans un sourire pas très catholique.

Hadès massait les tempes de son dieu d'une manière lascive, encore et encore. Lui remontait ses cheveux de sa poigne, ne cessait de tourmenter sa crinière blonde. Le spectacle prêtait à confusion, puis contre toute attente Hadès leva sa main et l'aplatit d'une manière retentissante contre la joue du pauvre dieu endormi. La baffe magistrale retentit dans l'air calme et fit s'envoler quelques oiseaux au grand damne du Garuda.

Hypnos ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième pour voir sur lui le visage d'ange de son dieu démon.

— Majesté, que faites-vous là ? Sur moi ?

— Tu t'étais évanoui triple buse ! J'ai dû venir en catastrophe pour te sauver la vie. Vous m'épuisez toi et ton frère, que ça ne se reproduise plus vous m'entendez ? Sinon je vous ramène illico-presto à Elysion par la peau des fesses ! Et vous serez privé d'hydromel pendant les dix décennies à venir. Compris ?

— Oui votre majesté magnifique ! Puis-je vous embrassez pour vous remercier d'être venu à mon secours ?

Hadès leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de répondre oui. Hypnos se redressa et fit tomber son dieu au sol, il s'abattit sur lui pour lui faire un énorme bisou sur la joue et le serrer dans ses bras. Jaloux, Eaque attaqua.

— Et moi votre altesse ? Moi aussi je peux avoir un bisou ?

— En quel honneur Eaque ? Tu n'as pas frôlé la mort il me semble ? Il ne faut pas abuser non plus.

Minos pouffa de rire.

— Majesté, est-ce que vous nous permettez exceptionnellement d'utiliser nos pouvoirs pour partir de ce pays infâme ? demanda le dieu noir.

— Oui, oui faites, faites. Au point où nous en sommes… Et puis quand je vois de quelle pathétique manière vous vous débrouillez sur l'ère des humains, je ne peux que me résigner… Vous me navrez. Bon, nous allons rentrer mes enfants, il se fait tard et l'humidité n'est pas bonne pour mes pointes, elles ont tendance à friser.

— J'approuve, mes cheveux aussi n'apprécient pas ce climat moite, intervint Minos.

— Minos ? On s'en fiche de ta vie j'ai envie de dire… Aller, partons.

Sur cette dernière réplique Hadès repartit accompagné de ses _escorts spectres_ dans une lumière blanche étincelante.

Thanatos envoya tout de même comme se veut la tradition une carte postale jointe d'une photo. Sur celle-ci on pouvait voir Aldébaran soulever Hypnos à la taille s'apprêtant à le balancer dans la piscine, ce dernier entrain de gesticuler sans pouvoir se défaire de l'emprise. Et sur le bas de la photo Thanatos clignant de l'œil pouce levé.

« _Votre noirceur suprême,_

_Comme vous le savez déjà, notre périple au cœur de l'Amazonie ne fut pas une réussite, merci encore à vous de vous être déplacé pour me sauver la vie. J'ai adoré sentir votre cosmos sombre me pénétrer ce fut très bénéfique. Sur ce, notre séjour dans la civilisation c'est parfaitement déroulé. Aldébaran est un hôte prévenant qui prend compte des désirs de ses invités. Sa compagnie ne fut pas trop déplaisante, même s'il parle fort et qu'il mange la bouche ouverte._

_Je vous avouerais qu'il a des mœurs étranges mais je ne lui en veux pas, après ce qu'il a subi chez votre nièce… _

_Mon frère a voulu me tuer et moi-même j'ai failli me faire dévorer par une mygale affamée et une horde de fourmis cannibales. Je porte encore les traces de leurs morsures sur ma peau. Je ne retournerais plus jamais dans ce pays de fous !_

_Merci encore de votre visite nous avons été heureux de vous voir un court instant. Aldébaran vous donne le bonjour, il vous embrasse d'ailleurs._

_PS : le chevalier du Taureau invite Eaque pour le prochain carnaval de Rio, une chambre lui est dors et déjà destinée._

_Je vous fais un gros bisou Hypnos. Ah oui, Thanatos est jaloux il veut un bisou._

_On vous aime. _»

**oooOoOooo**

Pour se rattraper de sa méchante blague le dieu de la Mort concéda à son frère de se rendre en Suède pays au climat plus frigorifique et aux habitants plus accueillants – en parlant d'un certain poisson – en utilisant leurs précieux pouvoirs. Ils atterrirent à Stockholm ville d'Aphrodite chevalier d'or des Poissons. Forcément ils n'avaient pas prévu des températures aussi basses et avec leur pauvres t-shirt ils n'allaient pas faire long feu dans la neige.

Ils se dirigèrent dans une boutique de vêtement pour parfaire leur garde robe, et on dit merci qui ? Merci Hadès pour son précieux sésame. Ravitaillés en habits divers, Hypnos prit un taxi pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée sur sa carte de visite. Un voyage en taxi n'avait rien de dangereux en soit puisque le dieu blondin ne conduisait pas la voiture. En trajet il envoya un petit message à l'attention d'Aphrodite pour le prévenir de son arrivée imminente, accompagné de son boulet moyen de frangin. Pour l'intimité on repassera…

Arrivée à destination ils payèrent le chauffeur et s'engagèrent dans l'allée ensevelie sous la neige puisque maintenant nous étions à la fin de l'automne. Avec leurs tribulations ils ne remarquèrent pas que leur voyage débuta quelques mois plus tôt. Bref, Hypnos sonna au carillon et vit Aphrodite rayonnant dans un pull angora large lui ouvrir la porte. D'ailleurs à bien y regarder il ne portait que ce pull… Aucun pantalon ne venait couvrir ses longues jambes filiformes.

— Hypnos ! Je suis content de te voir enfin !

Il se jeta au cou du blond et en profita pour lui caresser le dos. Ne sachant comment réagir ce dernier en fit autant. Thanatos toussa pour marquer sa présence, qui passa totalement inaperçue puisque que le Gold lui referma la porte au nez en entrainant son jumeau dans le salon.

Il finit par rentrer fort heureusement mais tenait la chandelle pendant que les deux personnages se faisaient les yeux doux. Aphrodite roucoulait sur le canapé assis négligemment les cuisses repliées, un bras passé sur les épaules du blond en buvant un verre de bon vin.

— Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait depuis votre voyage en Italie, je veux tout savoir.

Durant le récit du principal concerné, Aphrodite tenta une approche sournoise, il tortillait une mèche blonde en sortant son expression la plus aguichante sur son si beau visage. Il ponctuait les phrases d'un.

« Oh mon pauvre » ou « Comme ça doit être difficile de vivre auprès d'un frère aussi tortionnaire, je te plains » ou encore « Tu es si courageux, ça me rend chose ».

* * *

Pendant le diner ils oublièrent somptueusement Thanatos qui dina dans son coin en laissant les tourtereaux à leur parade amoureuse. Il alla se coucher de bonne heure. Aphrodite proposa d'aller tester son jacuzzi pour détendre les muscles endoloris du blondin, qui accepta sans rechigner. Enfin quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui ! Enfin une personne qui se souciait de son petit sort sans avoir l'ombre de son frère majestueux et puissant derrière lui !

En entrant dans l'eau Aphrodite se posta devant Hypnos et fit glisser son peignoir qui tomba à ses pieds. Sans précipiter son entrée il se laissa admirer sous toutes les coutures par un dieu du Sommeil au bord de l'évanouissement tant la vue qu'il regardait le bouleversa. Une fois dans l'eau le chevalier se pencha pour enlever le caleçon encombrant de son invité et le jeter par-dessus la balustrade.

— Mais… Enfin… Aphrodite ! Ca ne se fait pas ! Je suis un dieu ! bégaya le dit dieu rouge comme une pivoine.

— C'est la tradition en Suède.

— Ah bon ? Tu me prends pour une truite ?

— Oui.

— Ah. Et tu me réserves quoi d'autre comme tradition je te prie ?

Aphrodite se cala contre le torse pour affirmer d'un ton convainquant.

— De céder aux avances du maître de maison, j'ai un droit de cuissage sur mes invités.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il prit en otage la bouche divine. S'en suivit des ébats aquatiques dont nous ne parlerons pas.

_Heureux qui, comme Hypnos, a fait un beau voyage,_

_Ou comme cestuy là qui séduit le poisson,_

_Et s'en est réveillé, débordant de passion,_

_Quémandant chastement quelques baisers volages. _

_~o~_

_Quand l'heure du départ sonnera le clivage,_

_Laisser son amant et pour quelle raison,_

_Reverrais-je le visage de mon si doux poisson,_

_Qui me tient en lieu tel un salutaire arrimage. (1)_

Hypnos tomba amoureux. Le surpuissant dieu du Sommeil en personne tomba amoureux d'un humain. Non, d'un chevalier, ex ennemi au destin tragique. Hypnos vivait sur un petit nuage depuis le début de son séjour en Suède, ne souhaitant plus en repartir. Pour être tranquille, Aphrodite avait renvoyé son crabe dans les terres du Sanctuaire en sachant pertinemment que ce dernier détestait les climats tempérés qu'il considérait nordiques. Il était pleinement libre pour se consacrer à son petit blondin préféré…

Malheureusement pour Thanatos la découverte de ce pays lui fut synonyme de solitude, son frère chéri l'abandonna lâchement pour des bras plus tentants. Il ne quittait plus la couche du poisson, heureux de découvrir les joies de la chair entre ses bras. Pendant que le dieu noir arpentait les rues glacées de Stockholm comme un pauvre hère.

En fin d'après-midi c'est-à-dire vers les quinze heures selon la durée des jours au sein de l'hémisphère nord, Thanatos prit en aparté son traître de frère.

— Bon la situation ne plus peut plus durer !

— Quoi ? Quelle situation ?

— Ne fais pas l'innocent tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

— Bon, tu nous joues le grand drame c'est ça ? Dans deux minutes tu vas me menacer de dévaster la Terre ? Je le connais ton refrain, change de disque !

— Oh eh ! On se calme, de quel droit tu me parles comme ça ? C'est ton goujon qui te tourne la tête ma parole ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Retire ça immédiatement !

— Certainement pas ! Et je le redis : ton goujon défrisé !

— Thani ! Je vais te propulser dans un monde de cauchemar ! Chez Poséidon au milieu de ses requins et de ses pieuvres !

— Hypnos ne fais pas ça ! Je te préviens !

— Tu me préviens de quoi j'en ai marre de toi !

— C'est moi l'aîné tu dois m'obéir !

— T'obéir ! Mon cul sur la commode tiens !

— Hypnos m'enfin ! Ce n'est pas croyable change de langage ! Si Hadès apprenait ça, je n'ose imaginer sa réaction !

— Mais de tout temps tu me brides Thani, j'en ai par-dessus la tête de toi et de tes caprices ! Je dois te couvrir en permanence, et pourtant je te préviens toujours que tu vas droit dans le mur… Mais non ! Monsieur le dieu de la Mort n'écoute personne ! Monsieur va montrer ses muscles et va tuer tout ce qui bouge ! Et en prime tu me commandes ? Mais de quoi ? Tu rêves mon pauvre ami ! Je fais ce que je veux j'ai quatre milles en je te signale !

— Mais on n'est pas entrain de parler des guerres saintes Hypnos tu mélanges tout dans ton cerveau malade ! Je suis entrain de te dire de me considérer un peu plus et de lourder ton espadon !

— Tu es jaloux parce que pour une fois il y a une personne qui me considère moi et pas toi ! Tu n'es pas le centre d'attention de ton petit monde alors ça te fous les boules ! Et oui ! Aphrodite n'a d'yeux que pour moi, rentres-toi ça dans le crâne ! Je ne le quitterais pas. Je vais même le présenter à sa majesté.

— Mais je m'en moque de ta sardine à l'huile ! Je n'en veux pas ! Je ne suis pas jaloux déjà parce que tu t'es fourvoyé avec un sale humain ! Tu t'es laissé tripoter par un mortel c'est répugnant en soit ! Et ça m'étonnerait que notre majesté approuve ta relation, il ne mettra pas les pieds en Enfers !

— Non tu as raison, puisqu'il viendra me rendre visite à Elysion.

— Tu es inconscient ? Il est hors de question qu'un humain pénètre dans ce royaume et salisse l'espace avec ses pieds palmés !

— Ca suffit j'en ai assez entendu, tu vas dégager et tout de suite mon petit ami…

Hypnos se concentra, tout devint brumeux d'un coup, il mettait en place sa plus terrible attaque, celle qu'il n'utilise que très rarement.

— Arrête Hypnos, reprends tes esprits ! cria Thanatos.

Mais il n'écoutait plus rien, le pentagramme brilla sur son front et ses yeux fluctuèrent vers un doré plus brillant. Il créa une dimension en distordant l'espace-temps, les deux frères se retrouvèrent au milieu du ciel, quand le blond prononça.

— _Encounter Another Field_ !

Alors Thanatos tomba du ciel pour plonger dans une immensité d'eau sous lui. Son frère l'envoya dans une illusion qui devenait réelle où ses pires cauchemars prenaient formes. Il se retrouvait entrain de flotter dans un océan tout noir, comme les abysses, la peur panique le prit d'un coup. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent attendant le pire. Et le pire vint. Devant lui l'image d'un grand requin lui parvint. Le squale fonça sur lui, il ne voyait que son immense gueule ouverte dévoilant ses trois rangées de dents pour le contourner au dernier moment. Il nageait en faisant des cercles autour du dieu noir. Puis un autre arriva, et encore un. Thanatos fut encerclé par trois requins blancs qui tournoyaient sans cesse. Sa raison s'enfuit, il ne parvenait plus à respirer pendant que ses poumons se gorgeaient d'eau. Une eau salée s'infiltrait dans ses organes pour le brûler de l'intérieur. Le sel emplissait sa bouche, sa gorge, une trainée lancinante, acide traversa sa trachée. Il était entrain de s'asphyxier. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience il vit un des prédateur l'attaquer puis plus rien. Il tomba au fond des abîmes.

Autour d'Hypnos l'horizon se reforma comme normalement, il se retrouva dans le salon de son nouvel amant. Quand Aphrodite lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il répondit simplement qu'il c'était débarrassé d'un poids mort, rien de plus.

* * *

Thanatos se réveilla sur un lit de draps blancs. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il n'était plus dans l'eau, l'air semblait normal. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une grande pièce décorée de marbre et de dorures. Le sol était pavé de dalles bleu ciel, des tableaux aux murs représentaient des scènes marines et une grande baie vitrée amenait de la clarté. Il s'approcha pour voir le paysage au travers. Miséricorde, par les trois têtes de Baal _(2)_ ! Ce paysage ! Il était dans la mer elle-même !

Des coraux arpentaient le dehors, des récifs cisaillaient l'horizon, une gigantesque épave de navire au loin gisait sur le sol. Il sortit en courant de là pour se trouver dans un grand couloir décoré de la même manière. Puis une voix résonna parmi toutes ces colonnes de marbre.

— Viens je t'attends, dans ma salle du trône. Immédiatement.

Sans réfléchir Thanatos se dirigea dans l'immense salle principale du palais. Après s'être perdu en route, puisqu'il entra dans une chambre pour trouver un homme aux cheveux mauve nu comme un verre sortant de sa douche. Enfin il se présenta devant un homme qui n'était autre que Poséidon lui-même assis en haut des marches sur son trône en or et en nacre.

Les deux divinités s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un instant quand Thanatos se lança.

— Si je comprends bien la situation je suis dans votre palais ?

Poséidon le détailla des pieds à la tête avec une mine indéchiffrable, il semblait posé et serein.

— Oui tu comprends bien. Que fais-tu ici, cela fait la deuxième fois que tu troubles mon royaume en provoquant des remous. Tu as fais peur à mes requins. Qu'as-tu à répondre pour ta défense ?

— Pardon ? Mais ce sont plutôt eux qui m'ont fait peur ! Ils m'ont attaqué !

— C'est parce que tu les as dérangé et que tu leur as fait peur. Ils sont inoffensifs.

— Inoffensifs ? Des requins blancs mangeurs d'hommes ? Vous plaisantez Poséidon ?

— Non. Je suis très mécontent. Mais alors très mécontent vois-tu. Jamais personne ne s'aventure dans mon royaume.

— Excusez-moi d'être tombé dans l'eau par inadvertance, mais je dois cette malencontreuse aventure à mon cher frère…

Le dieu marin lui coupa la parole en durcissant son ton.

— Je me contre fiche de vos histoires de famille ! Et puis pourquoi personne ne vient jamais me voir !? Tu pourras dire à mon cher frère qu'il se dérange ses divines miches jusqu'à chez moi ?

— Euh…

— Parfaitement ! Il ne vient jamais me rendre visite, en quel honneur ? Ne suis-je pas son frère ? Je suis exclu de tout moi, je ne suis jamais au courant de ce qui se passe à la surface et je ne suis jamais invité pour les fêtes à l'Olympe !

— Nous non plus… Sous prétexte que nous sommes des dieux de seconde zone nous sommes exclus mon frère et moi.

— Ils se croient au dessus de tout le monde là haut ! C'est inadmissible ! Révoltons-nous Thana !

— Euh… Thanatos je préfère…

Poséidon se leva de son trône pour venir embrasser d'une accolade le dieu de la Mort avant de reprendre.

— Bien ! Il va de soit que tu restes pour diner ? Aimes-tu le poisson et les fruits de mers ?

En déglutissant péniblement le dieu de la Mort répondit en réfrénant un écœurement.

— Bien sûr Poséidon, j'en raffole.

— Bien ! Excellent ! Appelle-moi Posi ! Je vais te faire préparer une chambre dans mon palais. La plus belle qui soit ! Au moins toi tu viens voir ton tonton.

— Ah non pas tonton !

* * *

Thanatos fut prisonnier, pardon, invité des semaines durant ne pouvant plus repartir du Sanctuaire sous-marin. Poséidon envoya une lettre à son frère pour lui expliquer la situation et en lui demandant quand est-ce qu'il comptait venir faire un tour. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Le dieu noir mangea du poisson à toutes les sauces, crustacés, calamars, encornets, oursins, pieuvres, coquillages, huîtres, moules, crabes, écrevisses, homards, bigorneau… Il plaignit sincèrement pour la première fois de sa vie le pauvre Kanon… Obligé de se farcir des tonnes de poissons avariés durant près de treize ans, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit repentit auprès de la déesse de la Guerre pour déguerpir de ce taudis nauséabond !

Tonton Posi consentit à lâcher prise pour libérer son otage, pardon, invité, décidément… Ce fut à regret qu'il regarda partir son neveu par alliance dans un passage inter-dimensionnel, en partant des milliers de petites bulles explosèrent dans la salle du trône en laissant jaillir des éclairs bleus. Il se rassit sur son socle en attendant le prochain invité. Heureusement que Sorrente était là pour passer le temps, il servait au moins à quelque chose.

De retour en Suède les deux frères se réconcilièrent, Hypnos se jeta dans les bras de son jumeau en s'excusant. Ce dernier les accepta en se faisant promettre de s'en aller immédiatement pour continuer leur voyage ensemble rien que tous les deux. Il aurait bien le temps de revoir cet Aphrodite de malheur une fois revenu en Enfers.

Les deux amoureux éperdus s'embrassèrent à maintes et maintes reprises avant de se séparer. Le chevalier promis de quitter très rapidement Angelo au profit de son nouveau chéri aux belles boucles blondes, dès son retour au Sanctuaire. Et Hypnos lui affirma qu'il pourrait venir le voir à Elysion en demandant une dérogation à Hadès en personne. Chose dont il s'avança un peut trop vite au goût de son frère…

Vu que sa majesté à la chevelure de jais leur avait accordé le principe de permission d'utilisation des pouvoirs divins, ils ne s'embêtèrent pas à réserver un vol, ils allèrent directement à leur prochaine destination : l'île maudite des démons terribles... Ou encore : le lieu de villégiature de Saga et Kanon.

(_suite_...)

* * *

(1) Sonnet de Joachin du Bellay, Heureux qui comme Ulysse, reprit par mes soins.

(2) Démon à trois têtes d'où l'expression de Thanatos.


	5. Péripéties Kanoniennes et Sagaïennes

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

RaR :

_Hypnozzz_ : merci pour ta review, oui je m'intéresse aux jumeaux divins puisque personne ne prend ce créneau :)

Est-ce que Thani aura de la chance ? Ca je ne sais pas. Il va lui arriver encore des péripéties…

_Shun Lightstorm _: j'ai cru, autant pour moi. Tout est ok :)

Je vous laisse en compagnie de quatre jumeaux, ça promet.

BiZ.

Peri.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Péripéties Kanoniennes et Sagaïennes**

Les jumeaux terribles avaient élus domicile pour leurs vacances aux îles Fidji, lassés du paysage grec – ils n'ont connus que ce pays durant toute leur vie – et les rares fois où les deux frères sortirent de leur cambrouse ce fut pour visiter les Enfers. Lieu très peu fréquentable soyons clair. Et pour l'un d'entre eux en prime il le visita plus mort que vivant, mais nous tairons son identité au risque de le vexer.

Kanon et Saga se prélassaient tranquillement sur des transats en sirotant des cocktails alcoolisés très frais. Et se chamaillaient par la même occasion.

— Saga ! Mollo sur l'alcool, tu vas devenir alcoolique si tu continues…

— Ah bah ça te va bien de dire ça toi ! Et j'ai le droit de boire, je bois pour deux je te signale !

— Comment ça tu bois pour deux ? Tu te fiches de moi, t'es enceint ?

— Nooon ! Je bois pour deux parce que je bois pour Arès aussi, partit-il dans un fou rire.

— C'est pas malin ! Et puis tu es possédé quand ça t'arrange hein ? La bonne excuse de l'entité maléfique… Ah j'y crois pas ! Moi aussi je veux me faire posséder dans ce cas !

—Par qui ? A part Rhadamanthe il n'y a personne qui veut de toi !

— Saga ! Je vais te pulvériser !

Saga pouffait de rire autant qu'il le pouvait en se tenant le ventre. Kanon reprit vexé.

— Et pis d'abord je serais toi je ferais attention, que va dire Mû quand tu vas rentrer au Sanctuaire rond comme une queue de pelle ?

— Mû ? Mais je m'en fiche de lui si tu savais !

— Comment ça ? Je croyais que vous vous tourniez autour ?

— Ca ne va pas ? Pourquoi tout le monde pense que l'on se plait ? Il ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

— Mais lui si ! C'est pour ça qu'on croit tous qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous…

— Et bien non désolé de te décevoir… Moi en rentrant je chope Shaka !

— Shaka !? Mais t'es dingue ! Tu veux continuer de t'autoflageller pour le restant de ta vie ? Tout mais pas lui s'il te plait !

— Et si… Quand il rentrera d'Inde je le chope le Shaka, bing !

— Tais-toi je t'en prie je ne veux pas savoir la suite ! Et surtout je ne veux pas avoir des visions d'horreur en allant me coucher ce soir…

— Il est moins pire que ton Rhadagnia je te ferais dire…

— Laisse Rhad en dehors de ça ! Il est très bien ! J'en ai ma claque que tout le monde le critique sans arrêt !

— Si tout le monde le critique comme tu dis c'est parce qu'il existe bien des raisons !

— Moi je ne veux pas avoir comme beau-frère une Barbie décolorée sentant le patchouli !

Ils furent stoppés dans leur querelle par l'arrivée tonitruante des jumeaux divins de par leur éternel portail dimensionnel. Une lumière blanche aveugla les chevaliers pendant un instant avant de découvrir l'image d'une autre paire gémellaire. Kanon cria.

— Non, non ! Je ne veux pas mourir, pas encore !

Saga lui donna une tape sur la tête avant de lui répondre.

— Ne soit pas idiot voyons ! Ce n'est pas la lumière blanche du tunnel, mais simplement des fanfarons qui se croient intéressants !

Les quatre protagonistes se dévisagèrent. De voir devant soit une autre paire de double était pour le moins troublant… Les copies des copies, des photocopies… Où quand le clonage ne sert plus à rien… Kanon asséna.

— Vous faites quoi ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être vers votre dieu ?

Thanatos répondit sèchement, de son ton habituel.

— Nous sommes en vacances, c'est Aldébaran qui nous a parlé de votre lieu de retraite, alors nous sommes venus visiter les îles tout simplement.

— Ah Aldé ! Il va bien ce vieux sagouin ?

— Oui, oui il va bien, il se repose dans sa villa.

— Oh Saga, il faudra que nous allions le voir un de ces jours !

— Kanon, on ne peut pas aller voir tout le monde… Et puis on le reverra au Sanctuaire de toute manière.

Hypnos intervint enfin dans la conversation.

— Bon, on fait quoi ? C'est pas le tout mais j'aimerais profiter du cadre…

— Si tu veux on peut aller faire un tour de jet-ski mais c'est cher par contre la virée… Quatre vingt euros la demi-heure. On a pas les moyens d'en louer un parce que notre déesse bien aimée n'a pas prévu de petite enveloppe… suggéra Kanon.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Hadès nous a prêté sa Master Card.

Il sortit la carte plastique et la fit tourner entre ses doigts devant le regard brillant de Kanon. L'appât du gain est plus fort que tout… Il attira le dieu blond par le bras jusqu'au cabanon qui louait les engins.

Vive Hadès le plus généreux de tous les dieux !

* * *

Thanatos ayant une phobie de l'eau, se cantonna sur la terre ferme avec Saga qui n'aimait pas frimer. Il n'en avait pas besoin, juste sa présence suffisait à attiser les pires désirs des demoiselles énamourées. Dès qu'il quittait son transat et se rendait quelque part sur la plage ou dans leur hôtel tous les regards se posaient sur sa prestance. Puisque Saga est Saga. Il n'a pas besoin de plus pour exister, il _est_ tout simplement.

Thanatos fut jaloux parce qu'aucun regard ne fut dirigé sur lui, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'accompagner le gémeau pour une excursion de l'île. Ils visitèrent des temples hindous et une réserve de canne à sucre. Le dieu de la Mort en profita pour goûter ce nectar transparent, pas mauvais soit dit en passant mais qui ne peut remplacer l'hydromel. Saga prodigua sa science tout le long de l'excursion pour faire voir l'étendue de ses connaissances, il était d'un ennui mortel. Du côté de notre cher râleur les choses n'étaient guère mieux, avec son air pincé et exécrable il faisait fuir tous les humains à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Saga parlait dans le vent et Thanatos fabriquait du boudin made in Elysion.

Kanon passa une journée mémorable, grâce à la compagnie – en vérité à la carte dorée – d'Hypnos. Après la course poursuite en jet-ski, le démon aux beaux cheveux bleu entraina son acolyte pour une plongée sous-marine, de quoi se remémorer de belles années dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Puis il eut la formidable idée de se faire masser et de profiter des biens faits d'un spa de luxe. Il commanda de nombreux cocktails, puis proposa une virée en hélicoptère de quoi s'extasier sur le paysage péninsulaire.

Les jumeaux divins louèrent une somptueuse suite dans l'hôtel de luxe juste à côté de celui plus bas de gamme des jumeaux terribles. On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes selon un vieil adage…

Tandis que Kanon s'essayait à toutes sortes de sports extrêmes, de glisse, d'accrobranche et autres sensations fortes avec Hypnos, Saga était plus sage en compagnie de la deuxième moitié du duo. Les divinités appréciaient la beauté du paysage, le sable blanc dépourvu de méduse, les cocotiers dépaysant, l'océan turquoise bourré de requins et la gentillesse des gens du coin.

Prévoyants les jumeaux divins s'étaient équipés de crèmes solaires anti UVA/UVB ralentisseur de radicaux-libre, indice cinquante. Hypnos s'en éparpillait des couches et des couches sur sa peau laiteuse, le sable collé lui faisait une seconde peau. Thanatos acheta des lunettes de soleil pour protéger ses petits yeux fragiles, ce qui lui procurait un look d'enfer. Il ne discutait pas plus avec Saga mais il tolérait sa présence, bon signe en soit. Kanon lui profitait du généreux donateur qui lui passait tous ses caprices.

Quelques fois, ils dinaient tous les quatre ensembles dans un bon restaurant offert par Hypnos sous la mansuétude d'Hadès roi des Morts. Seulement pour le pauvre Thanatos la cuisine locale n'était pas à son goût… Encore une fois il dut ingurgiter une masse considérable de poisson et de fruits de mer. Il en interdit l'absorption à son frère – l'épisode en Grèce le marqua profondément – tandis que Kanon s'empiffrait de mollusques, de coquillages, de seiches, de poulpes, de palourdes, de crevettes, de homards – surtout du homard parce que c'est le plus cher – et d'étoiles de mer…

— T'en as pas marre de manger du poisson tous les jours de l'année Kanon ? demanda Saga dubitatif.

— Non j'adore ça ! Et puis ça me rappelle quand Sorrente cuisinait ! répondit son frère la bouche pleine de chair de crabe.

— Parce que c'est Sorrente qui cuisine en bas ? se renseigna Thanatos.

— Oui ! Même que c'est le meilleur pour faire les sauces ! Quand je vivais chez Posi il nous préparait toujours de bons petits plats… Pas comme certains qui ne savent même pas cuire un œuf…

Il fusilla du regard son frère dans un sous-entendu non voilé.

— Si t'es pas content retourne vivre sous la mer, personne ne t'y empêche ! cingla ce dernier.

— Oh mais j'y pense rassures-toi… De toute façon un jour où l'autre il va bien falloir que je retourne voir Posi, savoir comment il va depuis tout ce temps…

— Il va bien ne t'inquiètes pas… Quoiqu'il semble un peu s'ennuyer en bas… coupa Thanatos.

— Ah bon ? Tu l'as vu ? Il a toujours cette expression de bigorneau constipé ?

— Kanon ! On ne parle pas d'un dieu en ces termes ! s'offusqua Saint Saga éminence grise.

— Et bien je pense que oui cela doit être son expression de tous les jours… Il aimerait avoir plus de visite chez lui, il m'a dit que personne ne vient le voir et qu'il n'est jamais invité aux fêtes sur le Mont Olympe. Je crois que ça le peine beaucoup, répondit le dieu noir.

— Oui bah ça c'est parce qu'il fait toujours la vie quand il s'y rend ! Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle, je l'ai vu plus d'une fois revenir rond comme un coing. Il en a fait des histoires sur le Mont Olympe… C'est pour ça que plus personne ne l'invite.

Hypnos questionna intrigué.

— Ah bon il a fait quoi ? Ca m'intéresse, nous, nous ne sommes jamais invités non plus, à cause d'un certain dieu de la Mort ronchon…

— C'est pas vrai Hypnos tu dis n'importe quoi ! se défendit ce dernier.

Kanon reprit.

— Bah par où commencer… ? Il en a fait tellement… Je me souviens qu'un jour il a osé draguer Artémis, il lui a roulé une de ces pel… Euh, il a tenté de l'embrasser. Et puis un jour il a dit à Héra la femme de Zeus qu'elle ressemblait à une vielle chouette avec sa choucroute sur la tête… Ah oui ! Il a y eu le coup aussi de la main aux fesses sur Gaïa… Et le plus beau coup de Posi ce fut quand il coinça Nyx au détour d'une colonne pour lui peloter les seins ! Du grand Popo ! Bravo, non j'applaudis !

Les jumeaux crièrent ensemble.

— QUOI ! Maman ! Il a osé toucher Maman !

— Ah mince je ne savais pas ! J'aurais dû me taire…

— Maman ! Notre douce maman ! C'est inadmissible ! Intolérable ! Il a bafoué l'honneur de maman ! dit Thanatos une lueur noire dans les yeux.

Son frère se leva pour l'intercepter.

— Calmes-toi Thani je t'en prie !

— Il faut réparer cette injustice, je déclare une nouvelle guerre sainte ouverte sur la personne de Poséidon roi des eaux croupies ! Je vais le tuer lui et sa lubricité ! Comment est-ce qu'il a pu poser ses sales pattes boudinées sur maman ? Notre douce maman, si pure, si belle, si bonne…

— En vérité il lui a bien massé le plexus solaire… Si je puis me permettre, rajouta Kanon pour attiser l'huile sur le feu.

— Kanon on se passera de tes commentaires merci ! gronda Saga éminence toujours grise et rabat-joie.

* * *

La discussion s'envenima jusqu'à ce que le dieu noir soit à bout de souffle et à court d'injures, puis qu'il tombe épuisé sur sa chaise. Pour l'apaiser Kanon lui servit encore un petit verre de vin, histoire de l'occuper… Pendant qu'il avait la bouche pleine, il ne geignait pas.

Il est vrai que le séjour n'était pas de tout repos entre les révélations graveleuses d'un gémeau se délectant de provoquer des histoires et d'un autre taciturne aussi intéressant qu'un barreau de chaise… Les divinités commençaient à s'agacer de rester aux côtés des chevaliers psychopathes, ils décidèrent d'écourter leur séjour. Ils envoyèrent leur photo et leur carte postale à Hadès. Sur la photo on voyait Saga et Kanon entrain de se chamailler pour un matelas gonflable en forme de dauphin en maillot de bain dévoilant ainsi leurs musculatures musculeuses… Hypnos entrain de tirer Kanon par le bras pour lui prendre le dauphin et Thanatos s'amenant avec une aiguille pour percer l'objet de la discorde.

« _Votre monstruosité,_

_Nous avons fait un détour par les îles Fidji paradis humain selon les dires des pauvres mortels de cette maudite Terre… Personnellement je ne vois pas en quoi ce morceau de sable représente un paradis ? Enfin soit. Le temps y était chaud comme toujours et lourd. Nous n'avons pas pris de coups de soleil cette fois-ci._

_Nous avons retrouvé les chevaliers des Gémeaux qui sont d'une compagnie forte désagréable. Saga boit comme un trou et parle tout seul et son frère se plait à colporter des immondices sur notre tendre maman… Hypnos m'a empêché de provoquer une guerre sainte contre la personne de votre frère, je suis fort mécontent. Nous ne restons pas plus longtemps en leurs compagnies, nous allons rejoindre l'Inde pour notre prochaine escale._

_Je vous embrasse (j'attends toujours mon bisou) Thanatos. Pour la forme j'inclus mon bon à rien de frère. _

_PS : Kanon vous remercie pour les cadeaux que vous lui avez faits grâce à la Master Card. Saga voudrait vous voir pour vous étrangler de ses propres mains._

_PPS : Kanon me dit qu'il passe le bonjour à Rhadamanthe. Et pendant que j'y pense Poséidon vous attends pour un brunch. Voilà se sera tout votre majesté. Vous nous manquez toujours autant (moi plus qu'Hypnos)._ »

**oooOoOooo**

A la Giudecca dans l'immense salle sombre du souverain de ces lieux, Hadès trônait… Eh ! Une minute ! Il n'y a personne ! Où est passé Hadès ?

Le sombre monarque se trouvait pénard dans ses draps de soie dans son grand lit profitant d'une grasse matinée bien méritée. Des bruits de pas déterminés s'approchaient de sa porte. On toqua à celle-ci, résigné de devoir laisser sa tranquillité au placard, Hadès invita cet intrus à entrer.

Rhadamanthe fit son apparition en déboulant devant le lit divin, mine renfrognée et sourcil arqué.

— Rhadamanthe, que me vaut ta déplaisante visite ? Je vois que tu as ta mine des grands jours, tu as l'air d'être en forme.

Il était très difficile de remarquer si le premier juge était de bonne humeur ou non, vu qu'il affichait la même expression meurtrière tout le long de l'année…

— Votre majesté j'ai une requête à vous formuler et elle ne peut plus attendre !

D'un ton nonchalant le dieu des Enfers répondit.

— Je la connais déjà ta requête… Mais vas-y exprimes-toi… Depuis que Pandore nous a imposé des droits d'expressions, tous les spectres on droit à la parole… Je t'en prie Rhadamanthe, dis-moi tout…

— J'aimerais savoir ce que cette mascarade signifie en premier lieu !?

Il montra la photo des quatre jumeaux en vacance sur la plage.

— Et bien tu le vois non ? Ce sont mes chers petits qui sont en vacance avec les chevaliers de ma nièce. Tu deviens myope ?

— Pourquoi ont-ils le droit d'aller voir Kanon et pas moi !? C'est un comble, c'est moi son prétendant et non eux !

— Rhadamanthe… Déjà, ton vocabulaire est désuet… Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais au lieu d'utiliser le mot _prétendant_, pourquoi tu ne dis pas _mec_ ? Kanon est ton mec, vas-y, répète après moi : Kanon est mon mec.

— Mais euh… Votre majesté… Ca ne se fait pas…

— Rhadamanthe… Je perds patience là !

— Bien votre majesté… Hum hum… Kanon est mon mec. Voilà, vous êtes satisfait ?

— C'est un bon début, tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile. Bon tu veux aller le voir ?

— Oui ! Sur le champ, je ne tolérerai pas une seconde de plus que ces deux pervers lorgnent sur ses pectoraux en béton !

D'un coup une masse sortit de sous les draps pour laisser apparaître une charmante tête rose.

— Myù ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étouffa Rhadamanthe.

— Bonjour messire vous allez bien ?

Une autre tête apparut de l'autre côté des draps.

— Bonjour messire Rhadamanthe, bien dormi ?

— Queen ! Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? Vous n'êtes pas à vos postes à cette heure-ci ?

Puis sortit de la salle de bain au fond, drapé dans un peignoir de satin noir Valentine.

— Oh bonjour seigneur Rhadamanthe ! Vous êtes bien matinal à ce que je vois !

Le juge en perdit la parole, se contentant de balbutier des sons incompréhensibles. C'est Hadès qui reprit le fil de la conversation.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je leur ai donné leur journée. Ils méritent bien une pause aussi. Ils m'ont rapporté que tu es un vrai esclavagiste, Rhadamanthe… Ménage tes troupes enfin, je te l'ai déjà dit. Bon et bien nous, nous ferons la grasse matinée. Et au fait, pour ton histoire de Kanon, je ne t'autorise toujours pas à aller le voir.

— Sire ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois… Je suis au regret de vous informer que je vous désobéis ! J'irai retrouver **mon mec** !

Les trois spectres poussèrent des « oh » effarés en même temps.

— Et puis d'abord, comment se fait-il que toute ma garnison se retrouve dans votre lit majesté ? Avec tout le respect… Oh et puis zut ! Comment ça se fait ?

Hadès émit un petit rire sournois et énervant puis avoua.

— Je m'ennuyais, il a fallu que je me trouve une occupation en attendant d'aller retrouver le petit Shun… N'ai-je pas le droit de profiter de la vie moi aussi ? Et puis je suis ton souverain, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Et je te préviens, si tu pars tu n'auras pas de paye ce mois-ci, je bloquerai ton salaire !

— Je m'en moque votre majesté, je pars aujourd'hui, rien ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter !

Sur cet emportement inattendu le premier juge des Enfers tourna les talons et partit prestement pour faire ses bagages.

* * *

Il retrouva ses compères à la salle de repos pour une pause café. Le premier juge entra avec fracas puis tonna.

— Je vous annonce que je pars ! Je m'en vais retrouver Kanon j'ai pris des congés sans solde !

— En quel honneur ? demanda Eaque.

— En l'honneur que je l'ai décidé c'est tout. Puisque c'est la débandade aux Enfers j'ai le droit aussi de partir m'aérer la tête !

— Mais tu n'es pas bien avec nous ? questionna Minos.

— Sincèrement… Non !

— Ca fait plaisir… Et de quel droit toi tu peux aller retrouver ton chevalier ? Hein ! C'est injuste ! Quand moi je voulais retrouver le mien, Hadès ne me l'a jamais permis !

— Je suis désolé Minos, mais il fallait te montrer plus convainquant… Et prendre ce droit.

— T'es gentil ! C'est trop tard maintenant il est mort !

Eaque rit de bon cœur puis attisa le feu ardent de l'amertume.

— Mon pauvre Minos… Tu n'as jamais su y faire… En plus je suis au regret de t'apprendre que ton chevalier défunt a préféré se donner la mort plutôt que de passer du temps avec toi.

— Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire sinon je t'arrache la colonne vertébrale comme on retire une arrête !

— Oui je t'attends mon ami… Essaie un peu pour voir… Je vais te monter en l'air… Tiens d'ailleurs, ça sera une des rares fois où tu t'enverras en l'air !

Sur ce bon mot le Garuda partit dans un éclat de rire qui irrita au plus profond de lui le Griffon. Ce dernier prit sa tasse de café brûlante pour la lui jeter à la figure. De rage Eaque se leva pour flanquer une bonne raclée à son frère-ami-collègue. S'en suivit une bagarre impressionnante qui saccagea la salle de pause entièrement.

* * *

Rhadamanthe les laissa à leur querelle pour faire ses bagages dans sa chambre. Il regardait la photo de Kanon avec les deux énergumènes en la serrant tellement fort qu'elle se froissa dans sa main. Une colère noire l'envahit, l'objet de son amour s'amusait sans retenue avec deux dieux au rabais !

Il fallait de toute urgence partir à sa poursuite mais avant toute chose, il valait mieux savoir où se situait exactement les îles Fidji pour ne pas commettre d'impair… Avant de s'en aller, le blond examina une cartographie mondiale pour se renseigner. Tout impulsif qu'il était, il restait néanmoins prudent et pragmatique.

Enfin levé et habillé dans une tenue décente – d'une toge fendue jusqu'au niveau de la cuisse – Hadès lut les cartes postales de ses dieux et la lettre de son frère. Il soufflait à chaque fin de phrase contrarié par ce qu'il découvrait. Assis à son bureau, il sonna pour qu'on vienne lui apporter son petit café du matin, sans grand étonnement ce fut Kagaho qui fit son apparition d'un tablier court vêtu. Le spectre servait le breuvage à côté de son seigneur tandis que ce dernier continuait sa lecture et que d'une main libertine il la remontait sur la cuisse tendre.

— Mon petit Kagaho… Heureusement que je t'ai toi… Avec toute la troupe d'incapable qui me sert de soldat, je suis bien mal loti… Viens, approche, fais-moi un câlin.

— Oui majesté, je serais toujours là pour vous.

Le Bénou vint se coller contre son dieu qui passa ses bras autour de la taille spectrale et enfouit son visage dans le décolleté plongeant.

—Hum tu sens bon dis-moi. Quel est ton parfum ?

— Je ne sais pas majesté, en vérité je l'ai volé au seigneur Eaque…

— Oh, et pour quelle raison tu lui voles ses affaires ?

— Parce qu'il m'énerve, je ne le supporte pas.

— Bon. Tiens au fait, mon frère m'invite chez lui dans son palais abyssal… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, mais je ne peux pas me défiler. Cela fait au moins milles bonnes années que je trouve des prétextes pour m'éviter cette corvée. M'accompagneras-tu mon petit Bénou ?

— Avec plaisir majesté. Ce serait un grand honneur de vous servir de garde du corps personnel…

— Oui, garde du corps personnel… C'est le mot qui convient…

— Si je puis me permettre… Je pourrais peut être prendre la place du seigneur Eaque de temps en temps quand celui-ci prend des congés… Non ?

— Et quel titre je vais bien pouvoir t'attribuer ?

— Pourquoi pas… Kagaho troisième juge des Enfers ?

— C'est une idée, j'y réfléchirai, en attendant viens là que je te montre comment un garde du corps doit s'occuper de mon enveloppe charnelle !

Malgré l'adulation du Bénou pour sa noirceur, il ne perdait pas le nord pour ravir la place tant convoitée de troisième juge des Enfers et pour évincer Eaque par la même occasion. Il régnait une atmosphère malsaine au Tartare entre complots, rancunes et luxure, mais est-ce que quelqu'un s'en plaignait ? Nullement apparemment.

**oooOoOooo**

Sur la Terre, dans leur suite royale les grumeaux se demandaient comment se rendre en Inde. Hypnos voulait profiter des joies de la navigation en s'y rendant en paquebot mais son frère ne supportant pas les grandes étendues maritimes préférait utiliser ses pouvoirs. Ils tranchèrent, ils passeraient quelques jours sur un bateau pour tricher et se rendre par téléportation dans le pays des fakirs.

Ils se rendirent dans la ville de Suva pour embarquer sur un magnifique paquebot à plusieurs étages. Plusieurs piscines et jacuzzis se dispersaient sur les différents étages, des activités de toutes sorte étaient proposées, une discothèque, un théâtre et un casino y étaient implantés. Hypnos qui devenait un bon vivant profitait de toutes les joies qu'offraient ce navire, se promenant cocktail à la main d'un pont à l'autre. Il fit même des émules parmi les petites mamies qui squattaient la salle de casino, le prenant pour leur petit fils. Un petit blondinet, quoi de mieux pour ensorceler les foules ? Surtout les foules d'octogénaires. Contrairement à son frère, le dieu du Sommeil n'avait rien de particulier contre les hommes, il était plus impartial. Du moment que les humains ne saccageaient pas toute la Terre, lui il s'en lavait les mains. Il devint le porte bonheur officiel d'une bande de vieilles dames qui le plébiscitait sans arrêt, une troupe de groupies : les _Hypnos girls_ ! Fantastique !

Pour son frère ce fut une autre paire de manches. Il faisait la tête, comme à son habitude, on est un dieu de la Mort malveillant ou on ne l'est pas ? S'efforçant de ne pas commettre de meurtre. Parce que mine de rien, ils voyageaient depuis des mois sans avoir versé le moindre bain de sang. Pas la moindre petite sauvagerie, pas le moindre meurtre, rien, nada ! Thanatos était en manque… En manque de sang, en manque de mort ! Surtout une mort bien violente, comme il les aime… Non, il ne pouvait pas s'adonner à son plaisir favori sous peine de représailles de la part et d'Hadès et d'Athéna… Décidément, la vie devenait triste pour un dieu néfaste et sans pitié.

Quoi faire pour s'occuper ? Il subtilisa le téléphone portable de son frère dans sa cabine pour lire ses messages. Mauvaise idée lui prit-il… Il tomba sur des conversations plus gênantes les unes que les autres où son frère expliquait en détail comment il comptait punir Aphrodite pour avoir été un vilain méchant lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire… Et de quelle manière il allait s'y prendre… La goutte d'eau déborda quand il vit, sur un des MMS son frère entièrement nu entrain de se photographier pour l'envoyer à son nouvel amant ! Opprobre soit jeté sur l'infâme perfide ! Par les ailes d'Azael ! Il courut immédiatement lui faire une scène dans la salle des machines à sous en exposant à la vue de tous la photo de son frère entièrement nu ! Les vieilles dames regardèrent de plus près, appréciatrices de belles choses, mais ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Déçues simplement qu'un si bel homme soit d'un autre bord qu'elles. Le blond lui était cramoisi de honte, sa vie privé ne regardait personne et encore moins la centaine de passagers qui se trouvaient là !

Au bout de trois jours de croisière ils mirent les voiles pour se rendre en Inde pays de Shaka chevalier de la Vierge, réincarnation de Bouddha, chevalier le plus puissant de toute la garde d'Athéna, homme le plus proche de dieu et implicitement homme possédant l'égo le plus démesuré de la planète. Ouf !

(_suite_...)


	6. Les joyaux de l'Uttar Pradesh

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce chapitre est particulier parce que c'est mon préféré. En effet j'utilise réellement pour la première fois le personnage de Shaka que j'affectionne particulièrement. Même si je m'en sers au second degré et puis j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre.

Bon moi je vous laisse en compagnie des deux dieux gaffeurs et de l'honorable Shaka.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Les joyaux de l'Uttar Pradesh**

Arrivés sur le territoire hindou au beau milieu de nulle part, les jumeaux sexys… Pardon, divins étaient perdus. Tout simplement perdus dans ce pays étranger et terriblement bizarre. Ils se trouvaient dans les montagnes himalayennes entre deux segments de roches et un cabri, en se regardant tels des navets entrain de pourrir dans le bac à légumes.

— On fait quoi Thani ?

— Mais tu vas arrêter de me demander de trouver des solutions à tout ! Je n'ai pas la science infuse je te ferais dire !

— Ah ça ! J'avais remarqué merci !

— Ca veut dire quoi ?

— Oh rien… On peut… Peut être localiser Shaka pour savoir où il se trouve ?

— Parce que tu peux capter les cosmos des chevaliers d'Ors toi ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais essayé… Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien et puis cette chèvre là-bas nous regarde de travers… Elle ne m'inspire pas, il faut qu'on s'en aille avant qu'elle ne nous attaque.

— Mais Hypnos ! Ce n'est qu'une pauvre chèvre pleine de tiques, elle ne peut rien contre nous ! Tu rigoles ? Je veux bien que tu aies peur de mygales et encore je ne comprends pas. Mais d'une chèvre !

— Oh non, rassures-toi, je n'ai pas peur d'une vieille bique, je les matte moi. Mais elle fonce sur toi fais attention…

Thanatos eut juste le temps de dire ouf, qu'il sentit deux cornes pointues s'enfoncer dans ses abdos-fessiers rebondis.

— Aiiiiiiie !

Ceci est tout ce qu'on entendit du dieu de la Mort avant qu'il ne soit balancé en l'air contre les caillasses. Son frère en profita pour prendre une photo sur son appareil numérique et ainsi que son smart phone – il dégainait plus vite que son ombre entre tous ces appareils numériques – et l'envoya directement sur le compte Facebook d'un certain chevalier des Poissons… Dans la minute qui suivie, tous les contacts d'Aphrodite eurent vent de l'histoire…

Au bout d'une heure de concentration, Hypnos parvint à localiser le chevalier de la Vierge. Son frère se massait le postérieur avec une crème contre les hématomes.

— Nous pouvons y aller.

— Où ça ?

— Chez l'illuminé de service… Il vit dans un temple au fin fond de la ville de Rampur… Je l'ai eu en communication à l'instant… Il veut qu'on l'appelle ʺdieu tout puissantʺ ou ʺdieu le pèreʺ, ou votre ʺvénérable fleur de lotusʺ… Bizarre, mais Kanon nous a prévenu qu'il avait des lubies un peu spéciales. Bref, il nous accorde le droit d'asile, on doit y aller.

Ils disparurent dans un étincèlement crépitant de flammes argentées et dorées.

* * *

Pour se retrouver au pied d'un immense temple indou vide. Le temple se situait devant une haute montagne bordée d'arbres. Majestueux, il se terminait par des tours et tourelles de toit d'un rouge sombre. Les pierres blanches tranchaient avec les tuiles. Des dorures s'incrustaient dans les façades, à l'intérieur les jumeaux découvrirent un bassin abritant des poissons et des nénuphars. Des fontaines jalonnaient l'allée centrale ainsi que de magnifiques représentations de Bouddha ou d'autres divinités telles Shiva ou Cali. Les voutes qui soutenaient l'architecture menaient jusqu'à une immense salle en bout du temple. Les frères l'arpentèrent pour voir une salle décorée de la plus belle manière qui soit.

Un large et gigantesque couloir dévalait sur une salle au fond surmontée d'une estrade. Tout le long était sculpté de magnifiques statues en pierre allant jusqu'au plafond. Celui-ci était peint de cercles dorés et pourpres, au sol était posé du marbre clair rutilant. Au bout de ce long couloir, ils trouvèrent Shaka, assis en tailleur sur un monticule de coussin en velours rouge et violet, entouré d'une horde de domestiques – ou fervents – les yeux fermés. Derrière lui était posé un service à thé en or avec des dizaines de pâtisseries et gâteaux variés. Une servante lui faisait de l'air avec une feuille de palmier.

— Om…

— Bonjour Shaka, s'annoncèrent ensemble les jumeaux divins.

— Om…

Thanatos chuchota à l'oreille de son frère.

— Tu crois qu'il nous a entendu ?

— Alors là…

Le chevalier les interrompit.

— Bienvenu à vous humbles manants qui venez demander mon hospitalité. Prosternez-vous à mes pieds et vénérez-moi et je serais clément envers vos misérables vies…

Thanatos s'insurgea.

— Il délire là ?

— Laisse-le faire… Kanon nous a dit qu'il fallait le laisser dans son délire au début… Il va se rendre compte que nous sommes là, attends.

— Shaka pauvre humain pathétique, nous somme les dieux des Enfers, répond-nous quand nous te disons bonjours non de Belzébuth en rut ! cria le dieu noir.

Shaka ouvrit ses grands yeux célestes pour les poser sur les corps inintéressants des dieux jumeaux. Puis dit de sa voix si mélodieuse et sereine.

— Appelle-moi votre vénérable lotus et je consentirais à te laisser la vie sauve.

— Mais il n'a pas pris ses pilules roses aujourd'hui ou quoi ? vociféra Thanatos.

— Laisse-moi faire… Shaka vénérable fleur de lotus pourrie, pouvons-nous rester chez toi quelques temps ?

— Mais certainement humbles arthropodes sans cerveau. Baise-moi les pieds et je t'offrirai l'hospitalité.

Hypnos continua en se retenant de ne pas le plonger dans Phobia le pire monde des rêves.

— Restons calme. Bon, Shaka… Comment ça se fait déjà que tu vives dans un luxe pareil ? Je pensais que tu avais fait vœux de pauvreté ?

— Tu te trompes, je n'ai jamais dit ça… Je suis un dieu, il en va de soit que je sois adulé à ma juste valeur. Les habitants me vouent un véritable culte, je ne vais pas m'en priver non ? Leurs offrandes représentent leur amour et leur abnégation envers ma divine personne… Je leur manquerais de respect en les refusant… J'égaye leurs misérables vies de par ma simple aura.

Et bien pour une haute estime de soit, l'on pouvait avancer sans se tromper que le chevalier de la Vierge prenait sa vessie pour une lanterne.

Mû arriva soudain drapé dans un habit tibétain.

— Shaka c'est l'heure du thé !

Il se retourna pour voir les deux invités inopportuns. Aussitôt ses points de vies frétillèrent et ses yeux passèrent d'un vert émeraude à un vert olive foncé. Il semblait quelque peu énervé. Il postillonna.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il va me persécuter encore longtemps ? Je vais le dire à Shion !

Shaka répondit.

— Ils viennent voir la réincarnation de Bouddha en personne.

— Pas du tout, c'est Saga qui nous a parlé de l'Inde et qui nous a donné ton adresse, instruit Thanatos.

A l'énoncé du prénom adoré, les deux chevaliers se redressèrent intéressés.

* * *

Les jumeaux s'occupèrent comme ils le purent entre méditation, prières et séances de purification. Pour laver leurs âmes impures Shaka leurs proposa de se rendre en fin de semaine aux abords du Gange pour un lavement des plus bénéfiques. Surtout lorsqu'on connait la teneur en détritus et pollution dans les eaux fangeuses du fleuve… Lui s'octroyait la plus belle suite du temple, mais ses invités furent installés dans une pièce sordide et minimaliste, avec pour seul meuble un lit pour deux et une table de chevet sur laquelle était posée une photo de Shaka.

Bien sûr Shaka lui-même, vu qu'il représentait la réincarnation… Bon, on ne va pas la refaire à chaque fois, tout le monde a compris.

Au diner dans la salle à manger au tour d'une table basse mais gigantesque où de nombreux plats étaient placés, des servantes veillaient au bon déroulement du repas derrière le chevalier de la Vierge. Il lui fallait une petite cours se déplaçant toujours derrière lui pour admirer les préceptes qu'il prodiguait, et ce à toute heure de la journée.

Mû se tenait en face du dieu du Sommeil et mâchait sa viande avec rage en le dévisageant. Enervé au possible ce dernier lança méchamment.

— Comment ça se fait que nous te retrouvions ici ? Tu as loupé la bergerie, elle se trouve en bas du village.

Thanatos ricana perfidement.

— Cela ne te regarde pas.

— Shion t'as flanqué à la porte c'est ça ? nargua Hypnos.

— Pour ton info je n'ai plus de pays où aller moi ! Je suis le dernier représentant de mon peuple…

Shaka le coupa.

— Non il y a encore Kiki.

Mû le regarda songeur.

— Ah oui. Tu as raison, c'est vrai qu'il est là… Bon, et bien je n'ai plus de pays où me réfugier alors Shion m'a dit d'accompagner Shaka. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de m'avoir sur le dos tout le temps et que de l'air ça lui ferait pas de mal. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais enfin bon… Bref, oui il m'a expulsé du Sanctuaire. Satisfait ?

— Je le comprends pour une fois, si même lui n'arrive plus à te supporter c'est que tu dois être d'un ennui mortel… Encore pire que ce bon vieux Erèbe… Et Zeus sait à quel point il est désolant…

Son frère rit encore.

— Ah oui tu l'as dit Hypnos ! Encore pire qu'Erèbe, il fait bailler tout le monde aux réunions.

Avant de se lever de table Hypnos apprit à l'hôte de ce palace hindou.

— Au fait Shaka, Saga te donne le bonjour, sur ce je vais me coucher.

Le visage de la vierge s'illumina d'une auréole dorée, ses yeux miroitèrent des centaines de petites étoiles bleues… Comme ceux du gémeau… Mû chouina.

— Et moi alors ?

* * *

Rampur était une ville encastrée dans la montagne, au bord des berges d'un fleuve s'écoulant en dessous. Ce paysage escarpé n'était pas propice à de belles balades, cependant cela n'empêcha pas nos divinités suprêmes de visiter les alentours. Ils se confrontèrent à la population locale qui les dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

Surtout Hypnos, un blond est si peu commun dans ces régions coupées du monde. Là encore il eut un beau succès, les femmes s'agenouillaient à ses pieds en lui offrant des fruits, des mèches de leurs cheveux. Des vaches furent amenées devant le temple de Shaka en signe de dévotion. Une rumeur concernant la future construction d'un temple à la gloire du dieu du Sommeil se propagea comme une trainée de poudre. Il en fut honoré et comblé. Enfin on reconnaissait la beauté et la valeur de ses pouvoirs et de sa petite personne. Enfin lui aussi passerait de « dieu mineur au rabais » à « divinité primordiale » ! Enfin Hypnos allait régner sur la Terre entière ! Peut être même qu'il dépasserait Hadès lui-même…

Thanatos faisait la tronche, oh tiens comme c'est étrange… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Les bruns n'avaient pas de succès, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le dieu de la Mort serait l'éternel laissé pour compte de toute cette mascarade olympienne. Qui se préoccupait de lui ? Qui l'honorait ? Qui organisait des sacrifices de vierges et d'enfants en sa gloire ? Mais personne !

Pour lui redonner le moral son frère chéri partageait les offrandes qu'il recevait ainsi que les colliers de fleurs. De rage cependant le dieu noir arracha tous les pétales des colliers par pure méchanceté. Il mangea tout de même tous les fruits, mais sans en laisser un pour son jumeau. Thanatos était passé en mode « boudeur », personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Comme promis Shaka emmena ses disciples, désolé, les dieux en pèlerinage sur les bords du Gange, fleuve mythique de l'Inde. Ils se rendirent dans la ville sacrée de Vârânasî capitale spirituelle du pays. Shaka récitait des prières en sanskrit, mains jointes et juzu enroulé autour d'elles, tandis que Mû baladait un encensoir tout en or incrusté de pierres précieuses d'où sortait une fumée épaisse au parfum d'opium. Derrière eux les grumeaux suffoquaient de par l'âpreté de l'odeur. Ils toussaient, se prenaient la gorge pour tenter de happer un peu d'air, s'essuyaient leurs yeux qui les piquaient.

— C'est une abomination ce truc ! On va mourir asphyxié ! expectora Thanatos.

— Om Bhur bhuvah svahah. Tat savitur varenyam…

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

— Chut taisez-vous ! Il est entrain de réciter le Gayatri mantra, il ne faut pas le déranger pendant qu'il le dit. Il faut qu'il le répète milles fois de suite avant le coucher du soleil, leur expliqua Mû.

— Mais c'est du charabia ce truc ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange au fait ? demanda Hypnos.

— Arrête de ne penser qu'à manger, tu es un véritable ventre sur patte ! lui répondit son frère de son ton habituel.

Au bout de trois heures de prières, Shaka s'adressa à ses disciples.

— Bien mes amis. Nous allons entrer dans l'eau bénite du fleuve pour rechercher l'ultime vérité. Celle qui nous purifiera de tous nos péchés. Suivez-moi sur ce chemin spirituel, réjouissons-nous de pouvoir connaître la vérité sacrée, elle nous apportera la paix et la sagesse.

Thanatos siffla.

— Eh bien ! Il est frappé celui-là… Je regretterais presque Saga et Kanon… Je dis bien presque…

— Il est encore plus atteint qu'Arès dans sa folie meurtrière, renchérit le blond.

— Eh ! Ne critique pas Arès ! C'est un ami proche !

Ils restèrent ébahis quand ils virent Shaka abandonner son sari pour entrer dans l'eau croupie entièrement nu, suivi d'un Mû dans la même tenue. Hypnos en profita pour prendre quelques clichés des fesses de la divinité au lotus fané, plus celles de porcelaine d'un mouton duveteux. Il pourrait les publier sur la toile du net… En bon fourbe qu'il était. Ou alors les envoyer à Shion histoire qu'il voit ce que son apprenti faisait en son absence… Quel manipulateur cet Hypnos !

Obligé de s'y coller également, les deux frangins entrèrent à leur tour dans l'eau nauséabonde et sale du Gange. Ils virent dériver des bouts de bois, beaucoup de bouts de bois, puis quelques cadavres d'animaux, et puis un ou deux membres humains. Les hindous ont la réputation de balancer un peu tout et n'importe quoi dans les eaux sacrées de ce fleuve sous prétexte qu'il purifie le corps et libère l'âme des morts… Ecœuré par ces bouts de viandes putrides défiler devant eux, ils sortirent précipitamment.

* * *

En revenant au temple les pauvres dieux eurent une belle irruption cutanée, un magnifique prurit mélangé à des cloques. En gentil Mû qu'il se devait d'être, le bélier leur prêta sa chambre pour qu'ils se reposent.

Dans la salle principale du temple, Shaka discutait avec Bouddha, tout le monde pensait qu'il méditait mais que nenni, leur conversation était loin d'être spirituelle.

« _Bouddha tu es là ?_ »

« … »

« _Bouddha oh eh !_ »

« … »

« _Allo quoi ? Bouddha ! Non mais allo ?_ »

« _Quoooooi ?_ »

« _Ah, bienvenu à vous. Bon, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?_ »

« _Allons-y sinon je sens que tu vas me gâcher la soirée. Je t'écoute._ »

« _Par où commencer… Tout d'abord est-ce que Saga pense à moi là ?_ »

« _Oui, pour la centième fois, oui il pense à toi._ »

« _Bien. Et, est-ce qu'en revenant au Sanctuaire il va me faire une déclaration ?_ »

« _Ouuui._ »

« _Et, est-ce qu'il m'aime plus que Mû ?_ »

« _Oui Shaka… Je te l'ai déjà dit ça_.»

« _Bon. Quand est-ce qu'il va m'embrasser alors ?_ »

« _Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un oracle ! Quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre ? Je ne lis pas l'avenir, tu le verras par toi-même quand tu auras sa bouche collée sur la tienne. C'est tout ce que tu as à me demander ? Parce que j'y vais._ »

Le chevalier à l'égo surdimensionné sourit jusqu'à s'en fendre le maxillaire. Une étincelle coquine luit dans ses prunelles turquoise… Comme ça, il allait bientôt avoir la bouche de Saga collée sur la sienne… Tout un programme, fort réjouissant de surcroît… Mû revint quand il surprit Shaka entrain d'embrasser une photo. Il la lui prit des mains.

— Hen Shaka mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

Il la détailla, ce n'était autre qu'une image de Saga torse nu enroulé dans une serviette dans les thermes de Shion. Les cheveux dégoulinants tombant tel un torrent dans son dos.

— Mais, tu as bavé sur la photo ou quoi ? Elle est toute mouillée !

— Rends la moi ! C'est la mienne ! C'est mon Saga d'abord !

— Non ! De quel droit tu te ballades avec une photo de lui à moitié nu ? Comment l'as-tu eu ?

La vierge émit un petit rire sardonique.

— C'est Kanon qui me l'a vendu.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ?

— Oui, pour arrondir ses fins de mois, il vend des photos de son frère prises sur le vif… Apparemment ça marche très bien. A la sortie du Sanctuaire il s'est fait un bon petit pactole… Il m'a même révélé qu'il ferait probablement un calendrier de Saga…

Mû partit immédiatement au pays des rêves en entendant cette nouvelle. De suite il imagina Saga en monsieur décembre, en père Noël avec pour seule tenue un chapeau rouge et des bottes fourrées… Ou encore en monsieur septembre avec une feuille d'érable cachant la partie la plus intéressante de son anatomie… Et pour finir en monsieur juillet avec autour de la taille une bouée en canard, le reste de son corps étant nu naturellement. Il se reprit quand le perfide hindou tenta de lui reprendre la photo des mains.

— Rends la moi, si t'en veux une, demande à Kanon qu'il t'en vende ! Il doit en avoir en stock ! Mais celle-là elle est collector !

— Naaan ! C'est mon Saga ! C'est moi qui l'ai vu le premier !

— Il s'en fout de toi ! C'est Bouddha qui me l'a dit ! Il ne pense qu'à moi !

— Menteur ! Sale menteur ! Vipère !

— Chochotte !

— Vaurien !

— Voyou !

Les chamailleries des deux chevaliers réveillèrent les jumeaux. En entrant dans la salle de commémoration à la gloire de Shaka, ils assistèrent à un spectacle pitoyable de deux vaillants guerriers entrains de s'insulter avec des noms ridicules et de se battre pour une photographie. Photographie qui se déchira en deux et par la même occasion entraina la chute des deux hommes. Dans leur élan ils tombèrent les fesses par terre. Shaka s'emporta.

— Mon Saga ! Tu as tué mon Saga ! T'es content de toi j'espère ?

— Parfaitement. C'est le mien, tu n'as pas le droit de le reluquer comme ça.

— Muuuuû ! Tu vas prendre tes affaires et retourner chez ton père ! Tu ne resteras pas une minute de plus chez moi ! Compris ? Et vous aussi partez de chez moi ! Je vous ai assez supporté ! Vous émettez de mauvaises ondes ! Oust !

* * *

Obligés de plier bagage les trois protagonistes quittèrent le temple de Shaka la Vierge d'or, dépités et aigris.

— On va dormir où maintenant ? demanda Hypnos anxieux.

— Vous je m'en contre fiche. Mais moi je retourne à Jamir !

— Attends une minute ! Je croyais que tu n'avais plus d'endroit où aller ?

— J'ai menti euh !

Mû se téléporta en faisant une pichenette aux jumeaux pour regagner sa tour isolée.

— Le chameau ! Il nous l'a fait à l'envers ! J'ai toujours dit que les béliers sont des scélérats ! Je les déteste de tout mon être… Ouh que je les déteste !

Son frère lui caressait le bras pour le calmer.

— Chut, aller c'est rien… N'y pense plus, tu ne le reverras plus… Ca va aller Hyp'.

Le blond tourna sa tête en direction de son double, complètement étonné.

— Mais Thani ! Ca fait des années que tu ne m'as plus appelé comme ça… Quand… Quand on était petit et qu'on… Jouaient ensemble dans le jardin d'Hadès à Elysion !

Thanatos caressait la chevelure opposée tendrement, puis le prit dans ses bras en continuant de le rassurer.

— Oui je sais… Je m'en souviens tu sais de ce temps là… Tu t'amusais à endormir toutes les nymphes du palais… Et puis même Perséphone une fois… Tu te souviens, un jour on s'était disputé et moi je te courrais après pour te décapiter et tu as couru derrière notre souveraine pour te cacher… Tu voulais aller te réfugier sous sa robe. Alors Hadès est arrivé et il a pris sa grosse voix en faisant semblant de te gronder… Tu t'es mis à pleurer et moi je me suis interposé en lui disant que j'allais le tuer s'il touchait à un cheveu de toi…

— Oui Thani je m'en souviens…

Le dieu du Sommeil leva son visage pour regarder son jumeau les yeux emplis de larmes.

— Il est passé où ce bon vieux temps ? Hein Thani ? Elle est passée où Perséphone ? Pourquoi nous a-t-elle abandonné ? Et Hadès… Il ne nous aime plus j'en suis sûr…

— Mais pourquoi tu dis ça Hyp' ? Ce n'est pas vrai, il nous aime… Regarde, il est venu à ta rescousse en Amazonie… S'il ne se souciait pas de nous, il ne serait pas venu.

— J'ai l'impression qu'on le déçoit sans arrêt… Il ne nous fait que des reproches en nous montrant nos faiblesses… On ne passe plus du temps avec lui… Et puis il semble lassé de tout… Ce n'est plus le même Thani… Nous avons perdu notre sombreur favorite…

— Sèche tes larmes… Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour lui… L'éternité lui est cruelle sans sa dame. Mais nous nous sommes là pour lui. En rentrant je te promets qu'on rétablira le contact avec notre seigneur… Tu verras, nous le retrouverons comme avant.

— Promis ? Tu me jures que tu essaieras avec moi de renouer les liens avec notre majesté magnifique ?

— Oui Hyp' je te le promets.

Ils s'étreignirent pour chasser les larmes du dieu du Sommeil ainsi que la mélancolie du dieu de la Mort.

**oooOoOooo**

**_Pendant ce temps aux îles Fidji_****…**

Kanon râlait parce qu'il avait perdu sa poule aux œufs d'ors. Il était obligé de se cantonner au bord de la plage où de se restreindre à entreprendre des activités gratuites, le comble !

De rage il mettait des coups de pieds à tous les châteaux de sable des enfants pour se venger sous les réprobations de son frère – l'éminence grise le retour – quand surgit telle une tornade, un portail dimensionnel sombre. Les vacanciers hurlèrent de peur, les enfants se mirent à pleurer et les animaux se sauvèrent. Ce qui comprenait également les méduses s'apprêtant à s'échouer sur la plage.

Tel un dragon des temps anciens, maléfique et fier, se tint Rhadamanthe premier juge des Enfers dans un bermuda beige avec une chemise blanche à palmiers bleus.

— Kanon ! Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

Le spectre accourut jusqu'à sa douce princesse en danger.

— Mais non lâche-moi ! Ca va ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça n'aille pas ?

— Eh bien, j'ai eu vent que les dieux d'Hadès étaient venus vous rendre visite, je me suis inquiété… Les connaissant… Ils sont ignobles au possible, personne ne peut les supporter.

— Ah bon ? Moi non ! Je trouve qu'Hypnos est très sympa au contraire !

Stupéfait par cette révélation le juge ne sut quoi en penser.

— Mais… Ils ne t'ont pas endormi pour abuser de ton corps ? Ils ne t'ont pas torturé pour t'obliger à te plier à leurs caprices sexuels ? Ils ne t'ont même pas tué un tout petit peu ?

— Non rien de tout ça. Tu sais, quand on sait y faire avec les dieux, tout devient facile dans la vie… Tout mon petit Rhada...

L'œil en biais et le sourire ravageur, Kanon commença à jouer avec les boutons de la chemise de son blond.

— Dis mon saurien en sucre… Tu es venu les mains vides ? N'as-tu pas quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir ?

— Non rien. Je n'ai amené que moi. Pourquoi ? De quoi me parles-tu ?

En soupirant Kanon lâcha la chemise et reprit d'un ton désabusé.

— Hadès ne t'as pas donné une carte à toi aussi ? Une Master ?

Rhadamanthe hocha de la tête dans un mouvement de négation.

— Une Visa ?

Même mouvement.

— Bon quoi ? Rien ? Tu n'as rien ?

— Non Kanon je n'ai que moi à t'offrir ! aboya le juge vexé.

— Pffff, tu parles d'un coup… Super quoi ! Franchement merci ! Non mais merci la compagnie quoi !

— Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ma présence ? Je te signale que j'ai désobéis à sa majesté pour venir te voir et toi ça te fais ni chaud ni froid ! Et par-dessus le marché tu as l'air de plus apprécier la compagnie de ce dieu de pacotille plutôt que la mienne ? Kanon ! C'est qui ton mec ?

Saga, lassé de subir à longueur de temps les pseudos-crises de couple de son frère, partit s'isoler de l'autre côté de l'île pour avoir du calme.

Quand il s'assit en bordure de mer pour contempler le soleil couchant il entendit une voix dans sa tête…

« _Saga ?_ »

« _Haaaa ! Laisse-moi ! T'avais dit que tu ne reviendrais plus me hanter saleté !_ »

« _Saga, c'est Shaka._ »

« _Shaka ? Ouf ! __J'ai eu peur ! Ca va ? Pourquoi tu entres en communication mentale avec moi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ »

« _Si tout va bien, merci de t'inquiéter… J'ai eu la visite des dieux des ténèbres._ »

« _Ah et alors ? Ca c'est bien passé ?_ »

« _Ils ne font pas de bon disciples, je suis assez déçu… Je les ai renvoyés. Au fait, Mû a été horrible avec moi… Il m'a dit des choses blessantes, j'ai dû le mettre dehors lui aussi._ »

« _Mû ! Comment ça ? Mais… Mais quel ingrat franchement ! Après que tu l'ais recueilli aussi gentiment, il n'a aucune reconnaissance ! Tu as bien fait._ »

« _Merci de me soutenir Saga… Tu es si juste, si droit, tout le monde t'admire tu sais…_ »

_« Mais Shaka, toi aussi tout le monde t'admire tu sais… Tu es le plus fort de tous les chevaliers._ »

Shaka rit d'un petit rire effarouché, comme les jouvencelles des temps anciens.

« _Non Saga c'est toi le plus fort enfin. C'est toi qui m'as tué au Sanctuaire._ »

« _Juste parce que tu t'es laissé vaincre enfin voyons… Sinon jamais je n'aurai pu y parvenir._ »

« _Tu es gentil mais c'est toi le plus fort_.»

« _Non toi…_ »

Cette discussion mièvre dura encore une bonne partie de la soirée.

(_suite_...)


	7. Les délices de l'Orient

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je poste le dernier chapitre ce soir, veille de la rentrée. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès en plus.

Nous avons suivi les péripéties des jumeaux divins cet été à travers leur voyage, j'espère que cette fanfic vous a plu. Moi oui je me suis régalée à l'écrire même si j'ai suspendu son écriture pendant plusieurs mois.

Il reste l'épilogue qui arrivera prochainement.

Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée pour tous les concernés :)

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Les délices de l'Orient**

Avant de rejoindre leur nouveau périple les jumeaux envoyèrent leur carte postale à leur dieu préféré. Sur la photo jointe on voyait Shaka en position de lotus prodiguer ses précieux conseils aux jumeaux assis en tailleur en face. Thanatos dormait à point fermé et Hypnos passait son bras derrière le dos de Mû, assis à ses côtés un ciseau à la main avec son regard mauvais des grands jours : quand il s'apprête à abattre ses dernières cartes avant la guerre sainte…

« _Votre abomination souterraine,_

_Nous sommes mitigés concernant notre séjour en Inde, la cuisine y est certes bonne mais l'accueil des chevaliers l'est beaucoup moins. Mû est une peste finie, si vous me permettez de le tuer en premier lors de la prochaine Guerre Sainte je vous en serais fort gré. Shaka n'est qu'un pédant de première qui s'écoute parler, pourrais-je le scalper ? _

_Nous avons effectués un pèlerinage dans les eaux douteuses d'un fleuve terrien. J'ai vu des vieux hommes se promener tous nus dans les rues des villes indiennes, je crois qu'ils se font appelés fakirs, en tout les cas ils sont très repoussants et crasseux. Shaka ne cessait de les embrasser, beurk !_

_Sinon pour votre information, j'ai eu une promotion de la part des humains qui peuplent ce continent. Ils me vénèrent comme leur dieu soleil. Pour eux je suis l'incarnation de cet astre, il est question de me construire plusieurs temples à ma gloire. Dites votre majesté aux larmes d'airain, serait-il possible de me constituer une petite troupe de soldats rien que pour moi ?_

_J'aurai une annonce à vous faire d'ici peu, et je vous présenterai une personne qui devient chère à mon cœur. Au fait, est-ce que j'en possède un de cœur ?_

_PS : Shaka s'en fiche de vous comme de son premier sari et Mû vous dit crotte. Ne vous offusquez pas, il est d'une impolitesse incroyable !_

_Je vous embrasse Hypnos. Bien entendu Thanatos vous fait un bisou sur la joue._ »

**oooOoOooo**

Sur cette dernière affaire indienne nos deux dieux erraient à la recherche d'une nouvelle destination plus accueillante. Ils avaient déjà fait le tour de la Terre quasiment, il ne restait plus que le continent asiatique qui n'ait pas eu le privilège de voir atterrir sur son sol les divinités à bas prix.

Pour changer de mode de transport ils prirent l'avion une nouvelle fois. Ce mode de trajet ne leur avait pas causé d'ennuis, il était plus sûr que les autres. Ils embarquèrent pour des heures et des heures de vol pour atteindre le beau pays du soleil levant, à savoir la Chine.

Pendant le vol le dieu blond chantonna des airs pops grâce à son MP3, ce qui agaça son frère. Hypnos chantait comme une casserole. Thanatos lui se fit la trilogie des _Hostels_, _Jason_, _l'Exorciste _et bien d'autres œuvres gores du cinéma du XX et XXIème siècle. Ils en profitèrent pour goûter ce breuvage pétillant que les humains appellent « champagne ». Les bulles contrarièrent l'estomac fragile d'Hypnos en lui provoquant un hoquet des plus irritants. Son frère se retint de ne pas lui arracher la langue pour lui passer ses spasmes.

Ils débarquèrent enfin sur le sol du pays du soleil levant direction Rozan. Passons sur les heures de trajet dans des bouibouis s'apparentant à des taxis ou des pousse-pousse, il n'y a rien d'intéressant là dedans si ce n'est les louanges d'Hypnos faites envers Aphrodite.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au dessus d'une montagne, tout était calme, beau, paisible. Les oiseaux chantaient, l'herbe poussait et la cascade cascadait. D'un coup Hypnos vit quelqu'un en bas, au bord d'un rocher qui s'amenuisait en une petite pointe. Ils descendirent pour découvrir Doko, chevalier de la Balance, ancien vieux maître, nouveau maître rafraichi, amant de l'actuel Pope, gardien des douze armes divines, mentor de Shiryù… Que de titres, arrêtons-nous là.

Le chinois arrêta sa méditation – lui aussi médite c'est une tare chez les orientaux – pour regarder ses invités surprises. Il se mit debout et afficha un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches.

— Hey ! Salut ! Je suis content d'avoir de la visite… Pas spécialement vous mais bon, on fera avec.

— Bonjour euh… Euh… C'est quoi déjà ton nom ? demanda Hypnos.

— Doko ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi blondinet ? Je t'ai défié durant l'avant dernière Guerre Sainte ?

— Non je ne vois pas… Quand tu dis ? Non, je ne me souviens que de cette espèce de brebis galeuse à frange.

— Hey ! Ne parle pas comme ça de mon mec ok ? Ou tu vas goûter à mes cent dragons suprêmes ! Ou à la cuisine de Shunrei c'est à voir… Bon on ne va pas moisir ici, j'en ai soupé moi de ce coin. Allons chez moi.

Ils escaladèrent les roches pour atteindre une pagode sur plusieurs étages. Une maisonnée typique du pays avec des murs blancs soutenus par des poutres pourpres. Un toit en tuiles sombres se relevait en tous les côtés. En entrant ils découvrirent un intérieur sobre, sans chiqué. Le sol était recouvert de tatamis, des paravents séparaient les pièces et quelques meubles rudimentaires étaient disposés.

Ce que les dieux ne savaient pas et n'apprirent jamais, c'est que la chambre du vieux-nouveau maître était décorée d'un tout autre style… Un immense lit était posé au milieu de la pièce contre le mur, couvert de fourrures fauves à imprimés léopards ou tigrés. Une immense peau de tigre gisait au pied du lit et le plafond était entièrement recouvert de miroirs… Un décor somme tout luxueux pour ses folles nuits de dépravation avec un certain bélier bicentenaire…

Doko invita les intrus à s'assoir autour d'une table basse. Shunrei leur apporta le thé et quelques collations puis l'ancien-nouveau maître appela son disciple.

— Shiryù viens voir !

Le chevalier du Dragon fit son entrée calme et dignement.

— Oui vieux maître ?

— Dis bonjour, on a des invités.

Shiryù se pencha dans la tradition orientale, mains jointes plusieurs fois. Quand il se redressa il vit enfin de qui il s'agissait. Apeuré, il recula de deux pas puis cria.

— Vieux maître attention à vous ! Les revoilà je vais vous protéger ! C'est moi qui vous couvrirai ! Partez !

— Calmes-toi mon petit… Ils ne sont pas venus pour me tuer, enfin j'espère, se sont nos invités. Apparemment ils sont en vacances, nous devons leur offrir l'hospitalité.

— Mais vieux maître… Ils ont failli nous tuer et…

— Shiryù ! Est-ce que tu oserais contester mes ordres ?

— Bien sûr que non vieux maître, je n'oserais jamais. Vous détenez la vérité et vous m'avez enseigné tout ce que je sais. Je vous dois tout.

— Bien mon petit, j'aime mieux ça… Approche…

Le chevalier anciennement de bronze se pencha tout près de Doko. Ce dernier lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

— Attends-moi dans ma chambre et mets ta tenue habituelle. Je n'en n'aurai pas pour longtemps. Il te reste des lacunes dans la maîtrise de mon arcane suprême.

— Mais je la maîtrise puisque je l'ai déjà utilisé…

— Ah bon ? Ah oui… Alors je vais te punir de l'avoir utilisé, c'est la technique interdite. Tu as été vilain Shiryù va dans ma chambre !

— Oui tout de suite.

Doko laissa ses invités seuls pour s'occuper de la punition de son élève.

* * *

Puis au fil des jours les jumeaux ne virent pas plus le chevalier de la Balance puisqu'il dispensait son enseignement continuel à Shiryù. Et bien oui, le dragon n'était pas au point aux dires de son mentor, il devait progresser. Et progresser toujours plus pour satisfaire aux exigences de son vieux maître chéri. Ils s'entrainaient de longues heures dans la chambre à coucher du chinois.

Forcés de se débrouiller sans guide, les jumeaux décidèrent de parcourir le territoire pour visiter ce pays exotique. Ils fréquentèrent des temples plus beaux les uns que les autres… De nombreux temples… Trop de temples… Encore des temples ! Mais c'est une lubie chez les chinois ou quoi ? Ils se promenèrent également dans des jardins zen. Encore des jardins zen, toujours des jardins zen… Ce paysage les lassa à la longue, il n'y avait rien de bien folichon dans toutes ces pierres. Hypnos qui avait souvent des illuminations, suggéra de se rendre sur la muraille de Chine pour fouler de leurs divins pieds cette merveille du monde.

Ils sillonnèrent les soixante dix sept kilomètres de remparts à pied. A la fin de la virée, Hypnos enleva ses chaussures tellement ses cors lui faisaient mal. Thanatos abandonna trainant péniblement derrière à bout de souffle, il ne pouvait même pas vociférer quelques menaces ou insultes. Ils n'eurent plus de force pour se téléporter jusqu'à la maison de Doko, ils restèrent toute la soirée sur les murs en attendant le petit matin.

Nullement inquiété par l'absence de ses invités, Doko se réveilla le lendemain matin aussi frais qu'un gardon, le kimono en bas des épaules. Shunrei avait déjà servi le petit déjeuner à base de thé et de riz. La jeune femme ne savait pas cuisiner, le riz était le seul plat qu'elle ne loupait pas, donc elle en faisait matin, midi et soir. Du riz blanc, du riz au lait, du riz basmati, du riz gluant, du riz cantonnais, du riz pilaf, du riz au safran… Après avoir englouti son délicieux repas il se rendit près de la cascade pour… Pour… Que faisait-il au fait là bas ? Personne ne le savait mais le chevalier d'or rejoignit son lieu de prédilection. Pour retrouver Shiryù, les cheveux au vent mais disciplinés – sa chevelure de jais étant toujours lisse et parfaite sans frisottis – qui s'entrainait à moitié nu. Il enleva sa tunique pour divulguer son torse finement musclé ainsi que son magnifique tatouage sur son dos.

— Ah vieux maître vous voilà, comme je suis heureux de vous retrouver. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

— Mon petit Shiryù, je suis content de te voir, bien que nous nous soyons quittés il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça. Je vois que tu es assidu, c'est bien, c'est très bien. Fais-moi penser de te récompenser ce soir.

— Oui maître.

— Oh fait, quand les grumeaux des Enfers reviendront, nous les emmènerons cette après-midi à Pékin pour leur faire visiter la ville. Cela nous permettra de sortir un peu, quand-dis tu mon petit Shiryù ?

— Oui vieux maître, vous avez toujours des idées formidables. Comment dois-je m'habiller pour cette sortie ?

— Et bien moi je te dirais bien d'y aller sans rien, mais je crains que cela fasse une assez mauvaise impression… Tu porteras ta tunique blanche avec un tigre, celle que je t'ai offerte.

— Oui c'est d'accord.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent comme un cheveu sur la soupe au beau milieu de la conversation. Doko les invita à s'assoir sur la roche dure et leur soumit son idée de promenade.

— Aller c'est l'heure de saké ! déclara dans un grand éclat de rire le nouveau jeune-maître-ancien-vieux.

— Mais il n'est que neuf heures du matin ! s'indigna Thanatos éminence noir qui pourrait faire concurrence au gémeau.

— Et alors, Shiryù emmène-nous le service à saké s'il te plait et la bouteille, surtout n'oublie pas la bouteille.

Le jeune dragon alla derrière la cascade pour revenir avec tout l'attirail en question. En fait c'était la planque secrète du vieux maître pour ses bibines… Personne n'allait jamais fouiller dans cet endroit. Il révéla le secret ancestral à son disciple vu qu'il élimina Hadès en personne, il était digne de son rang maintenant.

Doko servit le breuvage et dit en buvant son verre.

— Cul-sec !

— Haaaa mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur !? hurla Hypnos.

— On dirait… Mais on dirait… Mais c'est Shion au fond du verre tout nu ! s'offusqua son frère.

Doko partit dans un fou rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, comme les petites geishas rougissantes devant leurs seigneurs.

— Oui c'est bien lui ! C'est Shion. Il n'est pas beau mon service ? Hein ? Il est personnalisé !

— Comment se fait-il que tu détiennes la photo du vieux Pope tout nu ? Et comment ? Et quoi ? Et…

Hypnos ne put terminer sa phrase encore choqué par la vision moutonneuse.

— Oh c'est très simple en vérité… Quand Shion vient me voir chez moi, nous nous adonnons à des petites séances photo très particulières, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Et puis un coup de Photoshop et c'est réglé ! Je fabrique moi-même mes services à saké. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux aussi vous en faire un avec la photo de votre choix…

Et là l'œil doré du dieu blond se mit à briller. Briller de milles feux en pensant à Aphrodite nu au fond de ces verres, et ce dans toutes les poses possibles et inimaginables. Discrètement il donna ses photos à la balance pour plus tard…

— Oh vieux maître moi aussi je peux les voir ?

— Non Shiryù tu es beaucoup trop jeune. Ce n'est pas de ton âge. Va finir tes coloriages dans mon bureau j'arrive. Je te donnerais un bon point si tu n'as pas dépassé les traits.

— Oui à toute à l'heure alors…

Puis il dit à voix basse.

— J'ai jamais le droit de m'amuser.

— Et arrête de bougonner tout seul, je t'entends je te signale !

Shiryù partit un peut triste de ne pouvoir prendre part aux discussions des adultes, il parla pour lui-même.

— Moi j'aurais bien aimé en avoir un aussi de service à saké, avec Shun en fond…

* * *

L'après-midi ils se rendirent les quatre dans la mégalopole de Pékin. Et oh surprise ! Ils visitèrent encore des temples !

Des temples – des marches – des temples et des marches !

Les dieux jumeaux n'en pouvaient plus non d'une flûte en or !

Doko les emmena donc dans les rues fourmillantes du centre ville là où la pollution est la plus accrue. Thanatos se demanda pourquoi les pauvres habitants de ce pays portaient des masques… Il eut sa réponse aussitôt que les émanations de pots d'échappement lui prirent la gorge. Il suffoqua pendant que son frère s'époumonait, c'était un concerto de toussotements aussi caverneux pour l'un que pour l'autre. Doko sifflotait en marchant et en contemplant les rues bondées. Shiryù lui tenait la main pour ne pas se perdre dans les rues surpeuplées de la ville. A un moment donné sur les étalages des stands de nourriture, il eut la bonne idée de faire goûter les mets exotiques à ses invités. Il demanda à Hypnos et Thanatos d'approcher, de fermer les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche. Sans méfiance aucune le blondin accepta de suite, trop content de découvrir la cuisine locale. Et d'un coup le chevalier d'or enfourna une grosse punaise d'eau dans la bouche en lui précisant de mastiquer bien fort pour écraser la carapace. Sans attendre il fit de même avec Thanatos mais en lui plongeant un criquet au fond de la glotte. Les antennes ça pique, mais il faut tout avaler d'un coup et ça passe mieux…

Révulsé Hypnos recracha la bestiole en hurlant d'effroi, il faillit encore s'évanouir alors que son frère menaçait la balance de l'étriper sur place. Doko partit dans un fou rire en se promettant de raconter la scène à son amant duveteux.

Ils ne tuèrent pas le vieux maître rajeuni, les jumeaux restèrent encore un peu en Chine puis se décidèrent à s'en aller vers un autre lieu de villégiature. Ils envoyèrent leur sempiternelle photo à Hadès et leur carte postale. Sur la photo on voyait Shiryù en habit traditionnel vêtu d'une longue tunique rouge bordeaux avec des dragons chinois de brodés, un pantalon noir, qui mettait sa silhouette élancée en valeur. Doko se tenait à côté de lui dans un hanfu – sorte de kimono ceinturé par un large bandeau – dans tes tons vert émeraude entrain de lui tenir la taille, clin d'œil en coin. Et les jumeaux affublés du même déguisement avec une variante en doré pour Hypnos et argenté pour Thanatos. Le tout derrière un temple chinois très réputé dans ce pays.

« _Votre infamie vénérée,_

_Nous avons été accueillis par Doko et son disciple dans son humble demeure. Humble parce que très spartiate. Cependant je ne critiquerais pas pour une fois, puisqu'il a été plus chaleureux que la blondasse décolorée… Nous avons mangés à notre faim, bien que mon cher frère ait fait une indigestion de riz. Puis de punaise d'eau, Doko a voulu nous empoisonner avec des insectes, soit disant que ça se mange ces machins là… _

_Nous avons visité des centaines de temples et de cailloux, pas très intéressant vous allez me dire. J'ai appris le mandarin, mon frère a bu beaucoup de saké. D'ailleurs il vous a ramené un petit souvenir, un cadeau qu'à confectionné le chevalier de la balance spécialement pour vous. Malgré ce que l'on aurait pu penser de lui, il n'est pas un branquignole de première puisqu'il prend très à cœur l'entrainement de son élève. Ils passent de longues heures ensembles à renforcer leurs techniques, pour preuve, les longs cris qu'ils émettent dans ces moments là. Nous partons pour notre dernier périple puis nous comptons revenir, vous nous manquez trop._

_PS : Doko vous donne le bonjour d'une tape amicale comme il dit, Shiryù ne veut plus remettre un pied en Enfer, encore moins à Elysion. Il salue cependant Queen, Sylphide et Gordon._

_Nous vous faisons de gros poutoux Thanatos ainsi qu'Hypnos_. »

**oooOoOooo**

Ce voyage autour de la Terre fut très bénéfique pour les jumeaux mais il fallait rentrer, les vacances n'étaient pas éternelles. Hypnos désira retourner voir Aphrodite en Suède mais son frère l'obligea à rester avec lui jusqu'au bout. Il ne restait plus qu'un pays qu'ils n'aient pas pris d'assaut : le Japon, terre ancestrale des samouraïs et autres bonzaïs.

Ni une, ni deux ils gagnèrent cette péninsule. Thanatos se rappela de l'accueil bienveillant et gratuit de la déesse de la Guerre. En bon rapiat qu'il était il proposa à sa moitié de se réfugier chez Saori Kido. Hypnos accepta volontiers, au moins aucun risque de croiser cet odieux ovin. Ils se rendirent par leurs propres moyens devant la porte massive du manoir de cette famille millionnaire.

Tatsumi faillit faire une crise cardiaque en ouvrant la porte, Seiya qui était là accourut immédiatement en scandant le nom de Saori pour la protéger. Ikki… N'en eut rien à faire, Hyõga arriva tranquillement les mains dans les poches et Shun peignait les crinières de ses petits poneys. Après de gros enguirlandages et insultes en tout genre, tous les protagonistes prirent place dans l'immense canapé de l'immense salon du manoir. Athéna arriva dans sa longue robe immaculée, bijoux étincelants autour du cou, des poignets et à la taille. De suite Seiya se prosterna à ses pieds. Elle prit la parole de sa voix douce et chaude.

— Relèves-toi Seiya… Vous ici, comme c'est étrange… Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à recevoir les dieux mineurs de mon oncle. Que me vaut votre venue ?

— Et bien déesse… Nous sommes en périple autour de la Terre et le Japon se trouve être notre dernière escale. Quoi de mieux pour visiter ce pays que de se rapprocher des habitants qui y résident… C'est pourquoi nous avons pensés de suite à venir vous rendre visite… De plus cela fera certainement plaisir à notre souverain d'avoir des nouvelles de sa nièce bien aimée… mentit effrontément le dieu noir.

Saori n'était pas dupe, elle savait que si les dieux les plus abominables du Mont Olympe se trouvaient chez elle ce n'était que pour une chose : tenter de voler Shun pour le ramener aux Enfers !

Elle les examina intensément, puis décréta qu'elle pourrait garder un œil sur eux pour éviter un enlèvement. Elle reprit la parole.

— Bien, je vous autorise à rester chez moi. Vous passerez le bonjour à mon oncle quand vous rentrerez chez vous. J'aimerais le voir, enfin… Je ne m'aventurerai plus dans son royaume avant deux cent ans. Dites lui qu'il peut me rendre visite quand il le souhaite.

— Mais certainement Athéna.

Puis elle partit en laissant tout ce petit monde seul. Il fallait qu'elle téléphone à Pandore pour fixer une date de rendez-vous pour leur virée shopping post-Hadès. Depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte elles se rapprochèrent en s'organisant des week-ends ou des vacances entre filles. Tous ces hommes bourrés de testostérone c'est bien, mais c'est lassant à la longue.

* * *

Les chevaliers divins dévisageaient les dieux jumeaux, quand Hyõga brisa ce silence pesant.

— Comment va maître Camus ?

— Quoi ? sursauta le dieu noir.

— Comment va maître Camus ? Vous avez dis que vous avez fait le tour de la Terre, vous vous êtes arrêtés en France non ?

— Oui… Il va bien que veux-tu que l'on te dise, nous ne l'avons pas détaillé non plus.

— Est-ce qu'il mange bien ? A-t-il bronzé ? Est-ce qu'il a parlé de moi ? Est-ce qu'il compte retourner en Sibérie ? Est-ce qu'il fait toujours ses fameuses crêpes au cidre ? Et est-ce qu'il…

— Ca suffit tais-toi ! On s'en fiche ! Si tu veux des nouvelles va le voir toi-même ! gronda le dieu de la Mort.

— Je voudrais bien moi mais… Il ne m'a pas donné son adresse…

— Et tu te demandes pourquoi ?

Shun approcha un sourire enfantin dessiné sur son si beau visage d'ange, les mains derrière le dos il se tortillait de gauche à droite.

— Vous êtes encore plus laids que dans mes souvenirs, lança-t-il dans un sourire innocent.

— Tu… ! Comment oses-tu petit insolent ! Je vais t'arracher la langue pour en faire des confettis ! sonna le même dieu.

Ikki se leva et fulmina.

— Personne ne touchera à un cheveu de Shun. Shun viens là !

Le chevalier d'Andromède vint se blottir dans les bras protecteurs de son frère, en baissant les yeux pour leur jeter un regard noir et leur tira la langue.

Quel petit provocateur !

* * *

La cohabitation n'était pas facile entre un cygne pleurnichou qui demandait toutes les cinq minutes comment allait maître Camus, un poney fringuant hennissant le nom de Saori, l'indifférence d'un poulet grillé et la sournoiserie d'une Andromède vile et hypocrite.

(Si quelqu'un se demande où est passé Shiryù, qu'il se rassure il est resté aux Cinq pics sous la bienveillance de Doko).

Les jumeaux des ténèbres sortirent le plus possible pour éviter d'étouffer dans cette atmosphère fétide. Sur les conseils d'Athéna ils allèrent dans la ville de Kyoto lieu de plénitude et de quiétude... Accompagné de la petite troupe de toutous de la déesse. Ils visitèrent… Ô miracle, Ô douce providence : des temples !

Et oui encore des temples ! Certes plus jolis que ceux des chinois, mais à force Hypnos en fit une overdose des temples ! Il voulut dans un accès de folie détruire la ville elle-même. Il commença à brouiller le ciel de sa brume pour lancer son attaque meurtrière, pour une fois ce fut son frère qui le résonna en lui donnant un grand coup sur la tête et en le ligotant avec les chaines de l'armure de Shun. Le dieu blond avait absorbé trop de chamallow, il était en hyperglycémie, tout ce sucre lui monta à la tête.

Shun fanfaronna de sa douce voix irritante avec un regard diabolique.

— Vous êtes vraiment des quiches alors. Je me demande comment fait Hadès pour vous supporter. Le pauvre, je le plains.

— Petite fouine mal embouchée, je vais t'apprendre moi…

Ikki vint s'interposer entre son frère adoré et le dieu de la Mort.

— Quoi ? Y a un problème la faucheuse ?

— Oui, il me menace de me faire pleins de vilaines choses Onīsan _(1),_ appuya Shun.

Une dispute s'en suivit. L'on pouvait remarquer que Shun abusait de la même mesquinerie que Kanon pour attiser les rancœurs et éveiller les disputes… Et dire que tout le monde pensait que le japonais était « gentil »… Balivernes !

Hyõga discutait avec Hypnos qui était tiré par son frère.

— Moi je m'en fous j'ai tué Minos d'abord !

— Tu ne l'as pas tué ! Il s'est jeté comme un con tout seul dans l'Hyper-dimension !

— Hyp' surveille ton langage ! Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit d'être grossier, apprit son frère.

— Bah quoi ce n'est pas la vérité peut être ? Il ne s'est pas jeté comme un idiot dans un vortex qui l'a dématérialisé ?

— Si, même que le feu d'artifice était très joli. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre les habitudes des humains et de devenir vulgaire.

Hyõga reprit.

— Oui bah je vous ai détruit, j'ai détruit votre dieu, j'ai détruit Saga, j'ai détruit Poséidon, j'ai détruit les guerriers d'Odin, Camus peut être fier de moi !

— Aller c'est reparti pour un tour ! bougonna Thanatos.

* * *

Toute cette petite troupe se retrouva sur le site de Kinkaku-ji, le temple d'or. Celui-ci en valait le détour. Ce bâtiment érigé sur l'eau reflétait son image sur le lac, ce qui donnait une impression de dualité. Ils pique-niquèrent sur le bord des rives.

Seiya s'impatientait de rentrer pour voir sa déesse chérie, Ikki se moquait de tout en évitant soigneusement de manger le poulet froid, Hyõga parlait tout seul – et là il peut rejoindre le club fondé par Saga – Shun cherchait les embrouilles. Les provocations à répétition en l'encontre des dieux mineurs commençait à agacer puissance dix milles les principaux intéressés. Tout le long du repas le japonais ne cessa de lancer des pics et des remarques désobligeantes à leur encontre. Heureusement qu'Hadès ordonna aucun débordements, sinon le chevalier nébulaire se serait retrouvé monté à l'envers avec la tête en bas et les fesses en haut !

La promenade terminée, ils descendirent tous les interminables marches des dizaines d'escaliers en pierre. On se serait presque cru au Sanctuaire. A un moment donné avec un sourire diabolique rivé aux joues, Shun fit un croche pied à Hypnos qui dévala les marches quatre à quatre les fesses à terre. Il entraina dans sa chute son frère qui le tirait toujours, le cygne qui marchait devant eux et Seiya qui ne vit pas la boule informe foncer sur lui. Shun riait aux éclats en haut des marches, savourant sa mesquinerie. Ikki vint poser ses bras sur ses épaules en lui disant.

— Tu es toujours si enjoué mon frère… Ca fait vraiment plaisir de te voir comme ça. Tu es notre rayon de soleil à tous.

Les yeux miroitants – d'ailleurs comment arrivait-il à faire ça ? Mystère – le chevalier divin lui répondit.

— Onīsan_(1)._

Puis il cala sa petite tête contre les épaules phénixiennes. Ikki était fier de son petit frère, il était à mille lieux de déceler la véritable personnalité du doux chevalier nébulaire…

Les sbires du dieu sombre en avaient par-dessus la tête de devoir supporter à chaque sortie la tribu d'Athéna. Ils n'étaient pas là pour faire du baby-sitting par la queue d'Alastor ! Le plus terrible étant l'ingénu Shun qui par devant faisait son gentil et par derrière dévoilait sa méchanceté. Ils décidèrent de se restreindre seulement les deux pour leurs sorties extérieures, au moins pourraient-ils profiter de leurs dernières semaines de congés.

Thanatos se détendit quelque peu en râlant le moins possible, il consentit même à se faire prendre en photo par son frère. Ils visitèrent le Mont Fuji, qui se réverbérait également à la surface de l'eau, entouré de centaines de cerisiers en fleurs. Ce blanc pur encadré par ce rose tendre en émut le dieu du Sommeil en personne. La larme à l'œil il pensa à son doux prince en se disant qu'il aurait aimé qu'Aphrodite soit là avec lui. Il souhaita aller faire une petite virée ski mais Thanatos désapprouva, il n'aimait pas la neige. Il céda pour faire des efforts mais il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties comme on dit.

Cette fois-ci ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, Hypnos se téléporta tout de même jusqu'en Suède pour un dernier week-end en amoureux et pouvoir lui faire des bisous en directe. Son frère prit son mal en patience en attendant que son frère finisse de conclure sa petite affaire, bien sagement dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ le dieu de la Mort s'abaissa à louer une chambre pour deux jours, il était hors de question de rester seul entouré de ces sales gosses de chevaliers divins-ex-bronzes-nouveaux-péteux !

Ils envoyèrent leur photo sur laquelle on voyait les deux dieux, des sourires peu catholiques sur les lèvres, leurs regards de tueurs entourer en sandwich le petit Shun pour le coup apeuré. Les deux affichaient leur expression pré-Guerre, quand le goût du sang commence à se faire attendre… Pauvre Shun… Il a cherché, il a trouvé…

« _Votre épouvante harmonieuse,_

_Nous nous sommes arrêtés au Japon pour notre dernier voyage. C'est avec une pointe de mélancolie que nous nous apprêtons à quitter cette Terre. Ce paysage porte bien son nom de soleil levant, ceux-ci sont absolument magnifiques, presque autant qu'à Elysion. J'aurai une question à vous formuler, serait-il possible de créer la réplique du Mont Fuji près du champ de fleur d'Orphée ? Il faut en faire profiter tout le monde._

_Je n'ai rien à dire concernant la nourriture, ni aux aventures auxquelles nous avons assistés. Cependant je tiens à vous signaler que les chevaliers de votre nièce sont forts mal élevés. Cela a été très dur de tenir notre promesse de ne commettre aucun meurtre. Mais nous y sommes parvenus grâce à vous._

_Je tiens à dire, et je pense que mon frère se joindra à moi pour confirmer, que vous nous avez grandement manqué. Une part de vous ne nous a jamais quittés durant tous ces mois, vous étiez toujours dans nos cœurs. D'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez pas donné de réponse concernant ma précédente question… Je la reformule : est-ce que nous en avons un de cœur ?_

_Je dois vous annoncer que je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme merveilleux, il s'appelle Aphrodite. C'est le chevalier de votre nièce, celui qui ne vous a servi à rien dans la précédente bataille… Nous sommes en couple maintenant, la preuve il l'a marqué sur son Facebook alors c'est officiel. Il a même quitté son ancien petit ami pour moi. Si je vous raconte ma vie c'est pour vous faire prendre conscience de mon attachement envers lui. Je vous le présenterai quand je reviendrais puisque je l'ai invité à passer un week-end avec moi à la Giudecca._

_Je vous embrasse et vous à dit à très bientôt Hypnos._

_Je rajoute cette phrase pour vous dire que la seule personne que j'aime sur cette maudite Terre et bien c'est vous votre majesté. Ainsi que mon frère évidement, Thanatos._

_PS : Athéna vous embrasse et vous attends dans son manoir. Nous n'avons pas demandé leurs avis aux chevaliers divins._ »

**oooOoOooo**

Aux Enfers c'était la débâcle soyons honnête. Hadès laissait aller à volo tous ses spectres et ses devoirs, il ne tenait plus les rennes en mains.

Rhadamanthe avait fugué pour retrouver son chevalier par intérim.

Eaque se faisait la guerre avec Kagaho pour conserver son titre de troisième juge des Enfers et le second lui faisait toutes les crasses possibles pour le lui voler.

Minos et bien restait Minos.

Cerbère avait des puces, il se grattait sans arrêt jusqu'à ce provoquer des plaies. Et allez soigner un gigantesque chien à trois têtes mangeur d'âmes ! C'est une tâche compliquée. Pharaon se mit en grève.

Rune dictait sa loi au deuxième tribunal, les employés, gardes et juge devaient se parler par pancartes interposées. Il interdit l'usage de la parole carrément.

Orphée voulait partir pour monter un groupe de musique avec Mime et Sorrente, il menaçait le sombre monarque.

Valentine s'empiffrait de Chocapic depuis le départ de la belle Vouivre. Il nous faisait une belle dépression.

Pandore dilapidait tout le budget des armées dans sa nouvelle garde robe.

* * *

Ce matin là, Hadès lut son courrier quotidien derrière son bureau massif entouré de gargouilles de décoration. Quand il vit la photo de ses deux dieux mineurs avec le petit Shun son sang froid et navesque ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines !

Il s'emporta et hurla, sa voix résonna dans les couloirs de la Giudecca.

— Quooooi ! Comment ont-ils osés !? Ces pervers ! Mon Shun ! Mon Shun à moi ! C'est inadmissible !

Les murs tremblèrent, les gardes coururent hors de la huitième prison, les âmes s'affolèrent, Cerbère aboya à la mort. Tous se mirent aux abris.

Le lendemain les jumeaux arrivèrent la bouche en cœur dans la salle du trône. Stupéfaits, ils virent leur majesté magnifique debout les bras croisés et les valises aux pieds. Ils déclamèrent en même temps.

— Bonjour votre altesse, gardien des âmes perdues, seigneur aux larmes figées, monarque au cœur de pierre. Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ?

— C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ?

— Avez-vous reçu nos cartes postales ? Cela vous a-t-il fait plaisir ?

— Oui je les ai reçu et franchement, je m'en fiche mais passons.

— Pouvons-nous vous faire un bisou comme promis ?

— Je ne vous ai jamais promis de bisou… Mais soit allez-y si cela peut vous faire plaisir.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent et chacun de leur côté firent une bise sur la joue de leur souverain.

— Vous êtes contents ? Bon maintenant que vous êtes revenus, c'est moi qui m'en vais, je vous confie la boutique, faites-en ce que vous voulez… Vous pouvez bien brûler les Enfers je m'en moque ! Je me barre !

— Mais où allez-vous ? Vous nous abandonnez ? demanda Hypnos fébrilement.

— En un mot comme en cent : OUI ! Je pars retrouver Shun, moi aussi je prends des vacances. Je reviendrais un jour ou l'autre, quand, je ne peux vous le dire. Allez ciao les grumeaux !

Hadès ouvrit un portail dimensionnel et partit dans des éclairs et des étincelles argentés laissant un nuage noir derrière lui.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent ébahis en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ainsi, après de nombreux mois de séparation, alors qu'ils ne désiraient que retrouver leur dieu bien aimé, il déguerpissait aussi vite qu'un lapin de garenne poursuivi par un braque de Weimar.

Ainsi se termina les vacances des jumeaux, c'est-à-dire sur un retour mitigé.

_(suite_...)

* * *

(1) Grand frère.


	8. Epilogue

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Nous voici déjà pour l'épilogue, ça va vite la fin d'une fic. Je n'aime pas arriver à cette partie, mais toute chose à une fin comme les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

Je tenais à vous remercier vous fidèles lectrices pour vos ajouts, vos commentaires. Je ne le répèterais jamais assez mais les reviews font vivre les fanfics (o.~)

Je ne m'éterniserai pas dessus, j'ai été ravie de vous faire partager une vision humoristique du couple gémellaire oublié du fandom.

Thanatos ne vous embrasse pas, il se contente de vous faire un signe de la main. Par contre Hypnos vous envoie vite fait un minuscule bisou.

RaR :

_Shun Ligthstorm_ : Hadès est ravi comme tu as pu le voir de retrouver ses boulets… Euh dieux… Sera-t-il autant enthousiaste à la vue du petit Shun ? Nous allons le voir.

Aller, je vous laisse moi je raccompagne les jumeaux à Elysion.

Bisous,

Peri.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**_Dans le manoir Kido au Japon_**

Hadès se prélassait devant la gigantesque piscine de sa nièce allongé sur un divan de jardin, entouré de coussins moelleux, le caleçon de bain à moitié descendu. Sur lui Shun se tenait à califourchon pour lui masser le dos avec une huile de massage pendant que le dieu sombre mangeait des billes de raisins.

— Oh oui Shun encore plus fort… Tu as des doigts de fée… Hum c'est bon…

— Et vous n'avez encore rien vu… Attendez cette nuit vous serez surpris…

Hadès se retourna pour voir le visage angélique de Shun qui affichait une expression des plus sataniques.

* * *

**_Quelque part sur la plage aux îles Fidji_**

Kanon marchait sur la plage d'un pas colérique tandis que Rhadamanthe lui courrait après. Mécontent que son juge de petit ami ne possède pas le précieux sésame doré, le gémeau fabriquait du boudin. Et du boudin pur porc. Il en faisait baver au blond depuis son arrivée.

— Attends Kanon ! Attends-moi je t'accompagne !

— Oui oui, tu m'accompagnes c'est ça ! J'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième boulet sur le dos, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec Saga !

— On fait quoi ce soir ?

— Comment ça ?

— On fait quoi comme sortie ?

— Mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi franchement avec zéro euro en poche ? Je te le demande ? Moi qui croyais que de sortir avec un juge m'apporterais des avantages… Je me suis bien fourré le doigt dans l'œil !

— Il doit bien y avoir des buffets gratuits ?

— Où ça ?

— A un quelconque mariage j'en sais rien !

Kanon regarda son petit ami fauché d'un air désabusé puis continua sa traversée de la plage.

— Attends Kanon, on fera des câlins quand même ?

— Certainement pas mon cher ! Je suis de mauvaise humeur ! Et quand je suis de mauvaise humeur je n'ai pas envie !

* * *

**_A Rampur dans un certain temple hindou_**

Saga avait fui le climat trop lourd de son frère et de son beau frère pour se réfugier dans la plénitude du temple de son ami. Ils étaient les deux dans la salle de commémoration à la gloire de l'hindou.

— Tu y es là Saga ?

— Oui Shaka oui.

— Tu ressens les ondes pénétrer ton corps ?

— Hum oui Shaka encore.

— Laisses-toi aller… Totalement, fais-moi confiance.

— Ca va faire mal ?

— Noon rassures-toi, avec moi ça ne fait jamais mal.

— Je crois que ça vient…

— Laisse-moi faire, laisse-moi venir à l'intérieur de toi Saga.

— Oh Shaka !

— Tu vois, je t'avais dis que tu y arriverais, à ouvrir ton neuvième chakra…

Les chevaliers méditaient en cette belle journée de printemps. N'arrivant pas encore à exprimer leurs penchants.

* * *

**_A Telgruc-sur-Mer_**

Camus prenait son bol de café attablé avec Milo qui buvait son Banania.

— Aller Mumu dis oui !

— Non.

— Aller dis oui !

— Non.

— Oui !

— J'ai dit non !

— Mais moi je dis oui !

— Milo ça suffit enfin ! Tu veux m'énerver pour la journée ?

— Oh mais aller c'est juste une petite sortie, rien de méchant.

— Mais tu entends ce que tu dis là ? Rien de méchant ?

— Bah oui, y a rien de méchant.

— Il n'y a rien de méchant à me laisser tout seul pour partir à Elysion faire je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais quelle nymphe !? Mais tu plaisantes ! Et tu y as pensé à moi ?

— Rhooo Mumu tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Je veux juste voir si c'est vrai qu'il y a des moches parmi les nymphes ! Et lesquelles peuvent supporter Thani.

— En toute franchise non je n'ai pas confiance. Tu resteras avec moi ici ! Fin de la discussion.

Le petit verseau glacé ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il aimait par-dessus tout son piquant scorpion et que pour rien au monde il ne voulait le voir partir loin de lui, ne serait-ce que pour une journée. Alors que tout le monde pensait dans le Sanctuaire que Milo le collait sans cesse, ils seraient bien étonnés de voir qu'en vérité c'était le schéma contraire qui subsistait au sein du couple.

* * *

**_Dans le quatrième temple au Sanctuaire_**

Angelo fumait cigarette sur cigarette et s'enivrait de bière et de vin. Le vin que Camus gardait jalousement dans sa cave personnelle. Depuis sa rupture avec Aphrodite le digne chevalier du Cancer ressemblait plus à une loque dépressive qu'à autre chose.

Il prononçait sans cesse le prénom de l'être perdu. Ses camarades commençaient à revenir les uns après les autres. Shion l'écouta se plaindre le premier jour, puis comme il n'en avait rien à faire il l'expédia dans son temple. Il avait déjà réussi à se débarrasser de son disciple, ce n'était pas pour reprendre en main un crabe au bord du suicide.

Heureusement Shura était revenu d'Espagne, il passait le plus clair de son temps chez son ami de toujours. Ils étaient entrain de naviguer sur Facebook sur le profil d'Aphrodite qui éditait ses photos de vacances. Evidement, Hypnos y était présent. En statut sur son mur le chevalier des Poissons écrit.

« _Coucou les amis, je pars le week prochain retrouver mon mec à Giud', fiesta au rendez-vous faites péter les coupettes. Je t'aime bébé 3_ »

Angelo pleura à chaudes larmes.

* * *

**_Dans le treizième temple au Sanctuaire_**

Shion sifflait un air inconnu en préparant ses valises. Il s'apprêtait à débarquer à Rozan pour retrouver son vieux-nouveau-bien-foutu amant. Les étoiles pleins les yeux et les pensées bien salaces. Il prit également son appareil photo pour leurs petits jeux spéciaux.

Quand surgit Mû dans un fracas indicible. Il avait atterri au beau milieu de la cuisine entre les casseroles et les poêles. Il chouina.

— Shiooon !

Sans s'affoler le Pope arriva.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon petit Mû ?

— C'est affreux…

Il sanglotait à grosses gouttes, ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles.

— Reprends-toi et articule… Et fais vite je suis pressé.

— C'est… Sa… Saga… Il ne m'aime pas ! Il… préfère… Shakaaa !

Shion leva les yeux au ciel, prit sur lui et alla réconforter son ancien disciple. L'entoura de ses bras pour le cajoler une ou deux minutes.

— Bon aller ça va aller va… C'est que ce n'était pas le bon… Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre quelque part qui sera fait pour toi.

— Mais moi je l'aime Saga !

— Il ne veut pas de toi, tu ne peux pas l'obliger. Bon moi je dois m'en aller, je te confie les clefs du Sanctuaire en mon absence. N'oublie pas d'arroser les plantes vertes. Tiens, si tu veux t'épancher sur les chagrins d'amour, va voir Angelo. Il vient de se faire lourder par Aphrodite. Vous aurez des choses à vous dire. A bientôt mon petit Mû.

Le bélier d'or et d'orichalque partit sans demander son reste en laissant son petit Mû tout seul au milieu du temple.

* * *

**_A la Giudecca aux Enfers_**

Hadès parti, c'était aux jumeaux de recevoir les plaintes journalières des soldats. Ce jour là Eaque arriva avec Kagaho pour revendiquer.

— Mais c'est moi le troisième juge des Enfers enfin ! dit Eaque.

— Mais sa majesté m'a nommé troisième juge aussi avant de partir, se défendit Kagaho.

Thanatos trancha.

— Vu qu'il nous manque un juge, je décide qu'il y aura deux troisième juge des Enfers. Mais un seul surplis. Eaque, tu prêteras ton armure à Kagaho de temps en temps.

— Mais c'est inconcevable ! Je ne veux pas !

— Tu oserais défier notre autorité ?

— Oui !

Hypnos ne cessait d'envoyer des SMS et des mails à son Aphrodite qui lui manquait terriblement. Il l'invita à passer un séjour prolongé dans le palais infernal, puisqu'il décidait à moitié de la direction.

Voyant son frère heureux comme un pinçon, le dieu cruel de la Mort se décida à tenter une expérience. Séduire un de ces sales spectres sans intérêt. Il jeta son dévolu sur Minos puisqu'il semblait posséder les mêmes goûts en matière de tuerie. Il l'attendit à la sortie du tribunal un bouquet d'orties dans les mains. Quand le juge sortit Thanatos lui tendit, en fait lui mit dans les mains tellement brutalement que les épines écorchèrent la peau blanche du Griffon.

— Dis Minos…

— Oui.

Le dieu s'approcha du juge et lui prit une mèche de cheveux.

— Tu voudrais aller au cinéma avec moi ce soir ?

— Pour voir quoi ?

— J'ai découvert de forts beaux films sur la terre des humains… Tu vas apprécier j'en suis sûr. Et puis nous pourrons tester des petites pratiques par la suite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Les yeux de Minos brillèrent par-dessous sa frange.

— Des tortures ?

— Oui.

— Hummm.

**oooOoOooo**

**THE END**

**oooOoOooo**


End file.
